When Enemies Collide
by greydayz
Summary: MerDer AU - When a chance meeting between two family rivals leads to an attraction that can't be denied.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is MerDer AU and is very different from anything I've written before. If you've read my other fics, you may notice the difference. If not, then you won't, but either way, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. This fic is porny and warrants the M rating, so for those who are sensitive to this stuff, please do not read.**

* * *

"Tonight's the night I'm gonna get laid." Mark said self-assuredly as he adjusted the lapels of his tuxedo.

"You say that _every_ night." Derek retorted sardonically, tossing his friend a wry grin while his eyes did a quick sweep of the lavish reception hall for his parents.

He and Mark were standing atop the stairs belonging to one of the most exclusive six-star hotels in Manhattan. A kaleidoscope of brilliant colors shone from the one-of-a-kind Swarovski crystal chandelier as it hung in opulence high above the many well-dressed guests below. Men wore tuxedos. Women wore couture, their hands, ears, and neck adorned with extravagant jewelry from the likes of Cartier, Neil Lane, Fred Leighton and Harry Winston.

Champagne flowed freely while immaculately dressed servers made their rounds, their sole purpose to ensure that no one was left to want or wait for drinks as they mingled. The hors d'oeuvres spread looked decadent and it was apparent that price was no object if the food being catered were any indication.

Derek hated functions like these and avoided them as often as his parents would allow, which seemed to be less and less the older he got. Being the prodigal son of a family with three children, it was natural for his father to want to groom his only son to take over the family business, which over the years had grown to become one of the biggest media empires in the States.

"I say that every night and every night, I get laid." Mark acknowledged with a devilish grin.

"You say you do, but how do I know you're not at home alone jerking off?"

"The indentation on my headboard and the wear on my bedsprings says it all, my friend." Mark retorted cockily.

Derek cast his friend a sidelong look of annoyance and opened his mouth to refute, but thought better of it. The idea of spending the evening talking to Mark about his sex life and his many conquests were about as appealing as poking himself in the eye.

"Wow! Who is _that_ little hottie over there?" Mark asked with an appreciative smile, his head gesturing toward the small crowd milling in the far corner of the room.

From their vantage point high above the rest of the party-goers, Derek's eyes followed Mark's hungry ones as it moved across the room to land on a golden-haired beauty, surrounded by dozens of men blatantly ogling her, each one vying for her attention.

Dressed in an elegant black chiffon and silk dress, the empire waist accentuated her slim curves to perfection. The classy v-cut lines of the dress offered just a teasing glimpse of the soft mounds of her pert breasts to incite appreciation from every hot-blooded male in the room while leaving them wanting more. The silken strands of her golden hair cascaded around her slim shoulders in soft, wavy curls. A few wispy strands fell between the deep cleavage of her breasts to tickle and tease as she swayed gently to the music, her body graceful in its movements. She was a natural beauty, her make-up minimal as she received envious looks from the women across all corners of the room. The soft, earthly colors that framed her eyes brought out the green depths as they sparkled with each teasing smile that danced across her rosy lips.

Derek's stomach churned as he watched with disgust the way the men – young and old alike – hung onto her every word. His eyes dismissively looked past them and moved to watch with interest at the way she bewitched everyone with her beauty and poise.

He was watching her. The intensity of his heated stare bore into her skin and Meredith didn't need to look up to know it was him. She could always feel his presence before ever seeing him. She kept her eyes trained on the group of people around her, not wanting to betray for one second what her eyes wanted to do, which was search the crowd for him. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she knew he was there.

Using all the social skills forced upon her by her years spent in boarding school, she schooled her features into a look of feigned interest and listened intently to the person speaking to her. She hadn't the vaguest idea what he was talking about and thankfully, all it took was a pleasing smile and occasional nods here and there to make them think they had her as a captive audience. The truth of the matter was, she didn't want to be there and only agreed to come to the party out of obligation to her father and stepmother.

"Stay away from her." Derek hissed a low warning to Mark, his eyes still fixed on the beauty.

"Give me one good reason why." Mark demanded, his arms moving to rest on the rail next to Derek's as he leant forward and studied his friend's hardened gaze.

Derek tore his eyes away just long enough to look at Mark before he spoke. "I'll give you two." He replied, his voice low and controlled. "She's the daughter of Thatcher and Susan Grey and she has a boyfriend."

"Ah, the infamous Grey family…arch enemy and business rivals of the Shepherd family." Mark said with a rueful smile.

Derek gave his friend another annoyed look as he returned his gaze to Meredith, only to discover that said boyfriend had now found his way to her side. His eyes hardened to a stony blue as he watched the pair.

"Is that the boyfriend?" Mark asked as he leaned in, his eyes following Derek's gaze over to the average built man standing next to her with his arm wrapped possessively around her slim waist.

Derek didn't have to answer for Mark to know that it was. The small crowd of men cleared as soon as it became obvious that she was taken. The look of disappointment marred their faces as they scattered in all directions in search for their next conquest.

The knuckles on Derek's hand turned white as he held onto the rail in a death-like grip. His arms were extended and his back stiff as he continued to watch the couple. What he saw next nearly sent him into a fit of rage as he pushed off the rail in exasperation.

"Let's go!" Derek hissed under his breath as he stormed in a huff toward the stairs. His blood boiled as he recalled the smug look on Finn Dandridge's face as he looked up to see Derek watching them.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Mark asked as he quickened his stride to catch up with Derek.

"Finn Dandridge." Derek seethed as they descended the few remaining steps.

"Who the hell is Finn Dandridge?"

"The asshole who dumped Sydney and left her heartbroken."

"That's the one?" Mark asked. "I should go kick his ass for hurting Syd like that."

"It's already taken care of." Derek replied. "I'm going to get him where it hurts the most."

"His nuts?" Mark asked, wincing from the thought of the pain a blow like that would induce.

"His ego."

Mark cast Derek a worried look. "Hate to break it to you, buddy, but the guy's ego is pretty inflated standing next to that little hottie of his."

"It won't last. I'll make sure of that." Derek said confidently as he shot the couple one last look before exiting through the double doors.

"I'm worried, yet very intrigued at the same time." Mark said with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he followed his friend.

* * *

Meredith was exhausted by the time she managed to get rid of Finn and closed the door to her apartment. He had been persistent and offered to stay to keep her company, but she was not in the mood to entertain. She had been forced to play the dutiful daughter and kept up the façade for as long as she could and now that she was home, she wanted nothing more than to strip out of the dress and soak her aching body in a hot, soothing bath.

She kicked her new Jimmy Choo shoes off and had barely made it down the hall to her bedroom when the doorbell rang. Dammit Finn! She cursed under her breath as she dragged her weary legs to the door and threw it wide open.

"Finn, I—"

Her voice caught in her throat when her eyes fell onto the last person she expected to see.

"I've wanted to do this ever since I saw you tonight." Derek groaned as he rushed forward and claimed her lips in a searing kiss that left her breathless and excited for more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the beginning is a bit confusing and I hope this update clears it up a bit.**

* * *

"Close the door." He commanded softly as he broke their kiss and walked into her apartment, carelessly discarding his jacket and tie on the back of the chaise as he turned and made his way into her bedroom.

Meredith was left gasping for air as she reluctantly did what she was told and followed him like a moth to a flame. The wild beating in her chest made it difficult to breathe and her ears rang as her numb legs carried her into the room. He was standing before her with the top two buttons to his shirt unbuttoned, his body poised proudly as if he had every right to be there.

_Bastard!_

"What are you doing here, Derek?" Meredith demanded, crossing her arms in petulance as she eyed him expectantly.

"I want you."

His blunt response threw her for six and she was momentarily lost for words while her mind grappled with what he had said. She opened her mouth to speak, to say anything so that she didn't look like an idiot, standing there with an undoubtedly dumbfounded expression on her face. _I want you_. Meredith didn't know how three little words could have such an impact on her state of mind, but it did and it left her speechless. Completely and utterly speechless until her eyes widened at seeing him slowly moving towards her with wicked intent in his eyes and she knew she had to put a stop to it.

"I…. What makes you think I'm alone?" She shot back, annoyed at his presumptuousness.

"Are you?" He quirked his brow as he watched the myriad of emotions flash across her beautiful face as she contemplated her answer. He knew full well that she was alone. He had been sitting in his car, waiting, and knew exactly when Finn left her building.

"Well, yes…but—"

"Then what the hell are we doing talking when we could be doing something we both desperately want?"

"I thought we weren't…." She trailed off.

"I changed my mind."

"You—?"

"I want you back." He stated simply, cutting her off from what he was sure would be some sort of snarky remark. He knew she wasn't going to take what he had to say lightly, considering how it had been with them, but seeing her tonight with Finn's arms possessively wrapped around her, made his blood boil and he was damned if he was going to let that continue.

"You want me back?" She asked, her voice filled with disgust at his brazen words.

"Yes."

"What makes you think _I_ want _you_ back, you conceited bastard!" His arrogance was in full force and after the exhaustive evening she'd had, she was in no mood to deal with him and his inflated ego.

"I'm with Finn—"

"Do _not_ say his name in my presence." Derek hissed his voice low and dangerous.

He moved and in two quick strides, he had her pinned against the wall, their bodies mere inches apart. Meredith's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes defiant as she looked up into his face. He was angry. She could tell from the hard lines of his firmly set jaw.

She knew that Derek and Finn despised each other and although she hated doing it, she couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction at seeing him get angry at the mention of Finn's name. Things were starting to come together in her favor for once.

"You're mine and only mine."

"I was never yours, you ass—"

Meredith's biting words were lost on her lips when his lips crashed onto hers in a bruising kiss. The kiss was meant to punish, to show her who was in control and she became infuriated with herself when she felt her defenses slip with each sensual sweep of his tongue inside the sweet, moist cavern of her mouth.

She resisted the kiss. Tried to fight it with every ounce of energy in her body, but she knew it was futile. His air of confidence was what had attracted her to him in the first place and the more he demanded, the harder she fell. She hated him for making her so weak. Hated herself for wanting him and most of all, she hated that she couldn't have all of him without jeopardizing everything.

"Fuck you!" She hissed when he broke the kiss, her lips swollen and her breathing ragged from the onslaught of his demanding kiss.

"I intend for you to do that all night long." He said cockily as he tugged on the thin straps of her dress and pulled them down her shoulders until her breasts were exposed to his hungry gaze.

Meredith could barely utter a word of protest when his head swept down and took a hardened peak into his hot mouth. He sucked, licked and tugged on the swollen nub until she cried out in agonized pain, combined with an overwhelming sense of pleasure that only he could elicit from her.

"Derek…." She moaned his name as his hot mouth continued to ravage her senses. His skillful tongue laved the tip in long sweeping strokes while his hand moved to her other breast to knead and pinch the tight nub, eliciting yet another moan from her soft, parted lips. She could feel the heat pooling at her core, her panties soaked with the evidence of her unabashed need for him.

Time passed and his hands became bolder as it sought to touch and tease her in her most intimate of places and just when Meredith didn't think she could take anymore, he released her. "Do you still want me to go?"

Her hands itched to wipe the smug look off his face, but instead she reached for his shirt and with strength she didn't know she possessed, she ripped his shirt open, the buttons flying in different directions of the room.

"Hey! That's my favorite shirt."

"Bill me." She said dismissively as her fingers skimmed across the flat, taut planes of his abdomen, down to cup the hard evidence of his arousal and back up to deftly work to unbuckle his belt.

"How about I make you cum instead?" He offered on a low seductive drawl while his hand reached around back to pull effortlessly on the zip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the comments. There's not much to say about this update, except that it's really porny. Enjoy.**

* * *

Her dress landed in a dark pool of silk and chiffon around her slim legs, leaving her naked and exposed in nothing but the small triangle of wispy lace at the apex of her thighs. Meredith let out an audible gasp when the cool air hit her flushed skin. She splayed her palms out against the wall on either side of her body to keep from falling when her shaky legs threatened to give out.

Derek's hungry gaze darkened to a stormy blue as it swept across her body in slow appraisal, leaving a hot burning trail in its wake. His cock hardened and strained against his pants as his eyes fell upon her breasts and lingered. Her nipples were hard and puckered with goosebumps covering her dark areolas and he yearned to take a rosy peak into his mouth but that would have to wait. He had more pressing things on his mind and all others would have to wait until he'd had his fill.

Meredith's head fell back against the wall, her back arched in mindless abandon and she could barely contain her shocked excitement when he knelt down before her. His hot breath fanned her inner thighs and Meredith had to bite down on her lips to keep the moan from escaping as her aching pussy quivered in eager anticipation. As much as she resented her weakness to him, she could no longer deny what her body craved and needed…even more than air itself.

She nearly fainted when his tongue flicked out to tease her soft mound against the lacy fabric of her thong. Her hips bucked, eager for more, but his hands cupped her slim waist and held her still against the wall while he swept his tongue along the top of her thighs, and continued up to the side of her pelvic bone to plant soft feather light kisses across her flat stomach, only to stop at her navel where he flicked his tongue inside the highly sensitive spot and blew his hot breath against it. With each long and deep stroke, Meredith felt her clit muscles tighten and the tingling sensation nearly drove her over the edge as the inner walls of her pussy collapsed and she came in a heated, frenzied storm.

"Fuck!" She screamed, her body writhing from the frustration of being imprisoned by his big hands when all she wanted was to feel his thick cock buried deep inside her. She felt Derek smile against her stomach and knew that he must be relishing the fact that he had her exactly where he wanted her – panting, moaning, and completely at his mercy.

She was in too deep to deny any of it, but that didn't make that knowledge any easier to swallow and the fact that he was secretly gloating, only served to infuriate her further. With a soft hiss, her hands weaved into his silky, raven curls and forcibly pushed his head down until his lips came into contact with her throbbing pussy. If Derek was shocked by her sudden movement, he didn't show it. His lips went willingly as it sought and devoured her through her soaked panties.

"Oh god…" Meredith moaned when his tongue slipped past the flimsy lace material which had since been pushed to the side and found her clit. Her grip on his hair tightened and she felt him wince. She cried out in protest when he move and she quickly loosened her grip, silently praying that he continue sucking and licking her, while her fingers gingerly massaged his scalp to ease the pain she had inflicted.

Derek had no intention of stopping. Far from it. He had resolved earlier in the evening to talk some sense into her, but that idea flew out the window the minute she opened the door and now that she had succumbed and he had her whimpering and moaning, he was not going to stop until he fucked her senseless. Talking will come after they've both cum, he thought wickedly to himself.

His hands released her hips and moved down to cup her smooth, pert ass as he pressed her pussy to his eager lips while his tongue lapped the soft, plump folds. She was so wet, her essence dripping down her legs as he dipped his tongue into her, mimicking the action that would come to fruition once he's had his fill of her.

"Fuck!" She cried out in agony, her hips gyrating against his mouth while her eyes fluttered close on a whimpering sigh. Her body shook as she felt a second wave hit her. "Fuck me, Derek. I need you…NOW!"

Her words were like sweet music to Derek's ears as he acquiesced to her command and delved his tongue deeper into her swollen folds. The sound of fabric tearing echoed through the room and Meredith was slightly dazed when she opened her eyes and looked down to see her thong – her favorite pair, no less – lying on the floor a few feet from where she stood.

"Hey, that's my favorite!"

"Tit for tat." Derek replied as he cast her a devilish grin.

"You know that's my—." Her protest was cut off when he stood up abruptly, his face centimeters from hers.

"Are we going to argue over your panties or do you want to fuck?" He growled, his voice strained and his eyes challenging as it bored into hers.

In response, Meredith crashed her lips onto his and this time she succeeded in taking him by surprise. Her tongue hungrily sought his to mate with hers while her hands reached up to lace into his unruly hair, tugging on it once more. She'd always loved running her fingers through his hair, especially when she's peaking from orgasm and Derek had never seemed to mind. If anything, he encourages the bit of roughness by doing the same thing to her golden strands as he's fucking her from behind.

She could taste and smell her very essence on his lips as she deepened the kiss. Reluctantly letting go of his hair, her hand trailed down his chest to his waist where she worked to finish what she had started earlier by undoing the single button to his tailored slacks and pulling the zipper down. The weight of his leather belt pushed his pants down so that it pooled at his ankles. She could feel his cock strain against his cotton boxer briefs and without a moment's hesitation, she slipped her hand inside and wrapped her fingers around his engorged cock. She moved her hand in slow strokes up and down his long shaft, squeezing and releasing it as she went along. Her pussy throbbed with the anticipation of feeling his cock buried deep while he thrust into her with earth-shattering, mind-blowing force.

"You tease." Derek groaned deep in his throat when her thumb grazed the tip of his cock, rubbing the pre-cum all over the hardened peak in slow teasing circles. She knew this drove him crazy and tonight she was pulling out all the stops to drive him as crazy for her as she was for him.

"I knew you couldn't hold out for long." He smirked.

"I hate you." She said through gritted teeth when he nudged her legs apart so he could fit his body snugly between her thighs.

"I love the way you hate...but only with me." He finished with a warning gleam in his eyes, sending a message that rang loud and clear.

Derek tried to remain composed for as long as he could while she teased his cock and just when he thought he was about to explode, he reached for her right leg and draped it across his thigh and hip while he took control and grabbed his cock with her fingers trapped beneath his and guided it to her pussy where he quickly thrust it up and into her in one long deep push.

"Fuck!" They both cried out in unison – Derek from the feel of filling her tight warmth to the hilt and Meredith from the sensation of being stretched deliciously to accommodate his size.

Meredith didn't think it was possible, but she felt his cock get bigger while inside her. Her muscles tightened and clenched around him as he withdrew until his tip was at her entrance and slammed into her once more. The force knocked the breath out of her and she was left gasping for air as he pulled back and drove into her, each thrust becoming increasingly harder and faster until she screamed from the orgasm that washed over her.

"Fuck! I'm cumming! Harder! Faster!" She panted, her eyes connecting with his and never losing contact as he drove her mindless with so much pleasure she thought she would break from its intensity.

Seeing her eyes darken to desire-filled orbs spurred Derek on as he pounded into her while she clung onto his body with both of her legs now wrapped securely around his waist. With his hands supporting her firm ass and their bodies still connected, he twisted around so he could maneuver their bodies to her bed where he carefully deposited her onto the cool sheets. He had half expected her to loosen her legs, but they stayed connected and he flinched in slight pain when her thighs tightened around his waist even more. She was still riding out her third orgasm and never one to disappoint, he continued to pump into her, his movements swift and fierce until he felt her nails dig and claw at his sweat-slicked muscled back.

"Oh my god…" She moaned and Derek smiled as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. "It's my turn now."

She arched off the bed and loosened her legs just enough to allow her to manipulate their bodies so that he was now lying with his back onto the bed and she was straddling him. Derek tried to feign resistance at being in the compromising position under her, but Meredith knew he loves it when she takes control and rides his cock and tonight she was going to ride it until she milked him dry.

"You witch." He groaned, his blues of his eyes shining brighter than ever as she raised herself off his steely shaft and slammed back down, knocking the wind right out from under him. Derek relaxed his body onto the bed as he watched – completely bewitched – her supple breasts move with each upward and downward motion of her soft, pliant body. His cock hardened and he felt the beginning surges of his impending orgasm and wanting to prolong it, he reached for her hips to still her movement and gently coaxed them to move in slow figure eights. The feel of her wet pussy lips sliding against him and her smooth pert bottom rubbing against the rough hairs on his thighs, mixed with the intoxication of their musky scent, drove him wild and he released an animalistic growl as he spilled his seed into her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm. I guess no one liked the last update. This will be the last update to this fic, unless more people show interested in it.**

* * *

Meredith woke with a start and sat upright in bed, after which she immediately regretted when a sharp jolt of pain shot up her back and spread to other areas on her sore body.

"Shit!" She cursed and then quickly clamped her hand over her mouth when she felt the bed move.

She groaned inwardly when she turned her head and her eyes fell upon the one person she swore she would never let back into her apartment, his very naked and semi-aroused body pressed up against hers with his dark head of unkempt hair lying in complete contrast to the crisp whiteness of her bed sheets.

Images from the previous night came flooding back and all the aches and pains she felt on her body made sense. She remembered in vivid details, his insatiable appetite when he took her against her bedroom wall and then savagely fucked her in the shower while she screamed his name in orgasm.

She had vowed to throw him out once he had gotten dressed, but one sexy look, followed by a gut-wrenching kiss, and she found herself being coaxed back into bed where they stayed up until the wee hours of the morning doing all the things she swore she would never do with him…ever again.

With a deep groan, Derek shifted his weight and his body moved instinctively to snuggle up closer to hers, his cock hard and prominent as it rubbed against her leg. Meredith's body tingled at the contact of his hair roughened legs against her smooth ones and she felt her nipples harden, the nubs stiff and puckered. She turned her head expectantly and opened her mouth to speak, but she quickly closed them when she discovered that he was still fast asleep. She looked at the digital clock on the nightstand and exhaled deeply when she realized the time…6AM.

_Shit!_

She was supposed to meet her father in his office in less than three hours and running on virtually no sleep, not to mention an extremely sore body, was not a good idea. Not good at all. She thought about rescheduling, but she knew he wouldn't like it considering this was the second time she's postponed this particular meeting with him.

She carefully extracted her legs from underneath his and slipped out of the bed. She heard him moan in protest at the loss of body warmth and turned to make sure he was still asleep. With her much needed sleep eluding her and Derek's tempting body occupying her bed; she decided that a nice, long, early morning run would do her mind some good. With her head full of thoughts and one last look at Derek's naked form, barely covered by the tangled sheets, she slowly tiptoed into the bathroom without another look back.

* * *

Derek felt remarkably re-energized when he woke up. All the events of the previous night were still fresh in his head and a satisfied smile graced his face as he turned to his right, expecting to see Meredith. His smile creased to a frown when he discovered her side of the bed void of her beautiful body. What he saw in its place caused the frown to deepen.

A single piece of paper lay folded atop her pillow and looking around the room to check and make sure he was alone, he reached for the note. A smaller piece of paper fell out and onto his lap, but he didn't take notice of it immediately. He was more interested in the message scribbled in her handwriting. His heart began to quicken, his mind hopeful, but sadly the message was the same as it always had been - short and cold.

_**I'll be back in an hour and when I do, I expect you gone.**_

_**M**_

_**p.s. Attached is a little something for your troubles.**_

_Dammit!_

Derek didn't know why it bothered him when it never did in the past, but after last night, he thought things would change. Apparently, he was wrong. His eyes left the note and fell onto the smaller piece of paper next to his leg.

"Bitch!"

The sharp expletive reverberated in the room as Derek tore the check into a hundred pieces and let it fall to the ground as he threw the crumpled note across the room. The anger that had been boiling in the pit of his stomach surged and he saw red.

_If she wants to play dirty, she'll get dirty._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the wonderful comments. Admittedly, I was a little nervous posting this fic because of how different it is from my other fics. Neither Meredith nor Derek are doctors and there is no SGH with the Fab 5, whom I love, but I promise the ride will be just as exciting so I hope you stick with me.**

* * *

"Ugh!" Meredith grumbled as she stormed into her office and closed the door with a resounding crash.

As expected, the meeting with her father turned into another frustrating one with him expecting her commitment and her avoiding giving the answer he was looking for, simply because she didn't know what the damn answer was. Carelessly tossing her leather day planner onto her massive mahogany desk, she rounded the corner and walked straight to the large tinted glass windows that made up one complete wall of her impressive office in one of the high-rise buildings owned by her father's company that was also situated right in the middle of Wall Street.

It was mid-morning and the sun had just started to peak through the clouds, its soft rays filtering in through the window to cast a warm blanket on her slightly shivering frame. Averting her eyes from the sun, she looked down at the city streets and tried to preoccupy her mind with the bustling activity, but she continued to seethe as she recalled the crassness in her father's voice

"_I expect an answer in one week or I will make the announcement with or without it."_

"I take it your meeting didn't go well."

Meredith turned from the window to look into the pretty smiling face of Nikki, her long time friend and Public Relations Director for her father's company. The scowl that had marred her face moments ago, turned into a big appreciative smile when she saw the hot, steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

"You're my hero!" She said in delight when Nikki handed her the cup and moved to stand beside her by the window.

"He wants to make the announcement." Meredith murmured as she took the first sip of coffee, the hot liquid burning a path down her throat.

"You didn't agree to it, did you?"

"No, but I don't think it would matter either way." Meredith replied sadly. "He's giving me a week, but he's going to announce it with or without my answer, so really…I don't know why I should even bother."

"You should bother because it's _your_ life, Mer."

"Yeah? Tell that to my father, will you?"

"No thanks." Nikki quickly dismissed. "I have my own problems to deal with."

"I'll trade yours for mine."

"Not in a million years…even with all your family's money." Giving her friend a sympathetic smile, Nikki sat down on Meredith's plush leather chair and spun around to plop her long, tanned legs onto the desk. "I heard the Shepherds - namely, one handsome Shepherd in particular - was at the party last night. How did you two make out?"

"What?!" Meredith nearly choked on her coffee and whipped her head around to eye her friend suspiciously. "What did you hear?"

"I didn't hear anything." Nikki responded, cocking one finely shaped brow in query. "What's the matter with you?"

"Me? Nothing." Meredith quickly lied and then carried the coffee to her lips once more and looked away, hoping to hide the heated flush that rose to her cheeks. "Why would you ask how we made out?"

"Oh I don't know." Nikki responded flippantly. "It's just that you two always seem to be at each other's throat whenever you're in the same room together and I was curious if this time, you actually kicked him like you always threaten to do whenever he's around."

"I didn't kick him." _We fucked like two horny teens and my body is hurting like a mother fucker, but no kicking involved, except for the one time we…._ "Erm…I was with Finn, so I didn't really pay attention or cared if he was there or not."

"Ugh…Finn." Nikki rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you haven't ditched him already. He's so boring and you need excitement. Now, Derek Shepherd, he's exciting. The man is sex on legs and I bet he'd be fucking amazing in bed."

_In bed. In the shower. On the floor. The kitchen counter. The dining table. He IS good. Oh, who am I kidding? The arrogant bastard can make me cum with one fucking look and that cock of his…._

"What are you smiling at?"

"I'm not smiling." Meredith denied.

"You too, were smiling and now you're blushing." Nikki said smugly, her interest piqued as she spun completely around to look at Meredith.

"I'm not blushing." Meredith shot back, angry with herself for letting her façade slip.

"You want him." Nikki teased. "You want to tap that fine piece of ass, don't you?"

"You're raunchy and no, I don't want him. I hate him with the intensity of a thousand burning suns."

"You don't have to like him to want to fuck him, Mer."

_So true._

Meredith's mind wandered back to earlier this morning when she returned to her apartment at exactly one hour to find it empty. As expected, she found the check torn into pieces and scattered on the floor next to her bed.

She had to admit that she felt slightly disappointed at discovering the place empty. Given how demanding he had been the previous night, she thought he would be a little more aggressive in his pursuit, but once again, her hopes were left unfulfilled. That moment was short-lived, however, when she found a note taped to her door, his handwriting immediately recognizable.

_**This is not over. I know it and you know it. You'll call me, but don't let that ego of yours take too long or someone else might snatch me up and it'll be your loss, lover.**_

"I have to get back to planning the event for the Hamptons this Spring. Your Dad is going all out this year to impress those hotshots over in Europe." Nikki announced, effectively bringing Meredith out of her reverie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the nice reviews.**

* * *

Meredith released a long drawn out breath and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger to ease the tension as she looked at the time on the slim wristwatch adorning her equally slim wrist. 7pm. She hadn't planned on staying late, but once the caffeine from her tenth cup of coffee hit; she immersed herself in work and didn't stop until just a few minutes ago.

She got up and busied herself with collecting her belongings when a soft rap on her door stopped her movements. Who could it be, she thought, and quickly found out when it opened to reveal an immaculately dressed Finn standing there and holding what appeared to be a small box.

"Finn! What are you…? We didn't have plans tonight, did we?" Meredith asked, breathless and taken completely off guard.

"We didn't." He answered as he walked into her office, uninvited, and closed the door behind him. "But since I came all this way to drop this off, what do you say you let me take you to dinner?"

Meredith's brows furrowed in confusion as her eyes dropped to the box he held out to her. "What's this?"

"It was delivered to my office by mistake." He answered brusquely as he moved to sit on the leather seat across from hers.

Meredith glanced at the box and looked back up at him, her confusion deepening. "But the address--"

"Is different, I know." Finn replied, releasing the top button to his expensive suit as he leaned back and crossed his legs. "Must've been a new courier service or something. What do you think about dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

Before she could finish her sentence, Finn was already on his Blackberry, calling his favorite Italian restaurant to let them know he was coming. She was a little annoyed that he didn't ask for her opinion on the restaurant, but her interest had been focused on the box.

"Hmm." She muttered as she reached for the slim envelope opener and made a single cut across the top of the box with precision.

She couldn't understand how the package could've mistakenly been delivered to Finn's office when her address as well as her name was clearly printed on the label. Something about this didn't seem right and her suspicions were aroused when she opened the box and let out a shocked gasp before quickly closing the lid.

Finn, still talking animatedly on the phone, turned to look at her and she quickly recovered with a smile and turned her back to him with the box in hand. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she was sure her entire body was blushing. Turning sideways just enough to make sure Finn was still preoccupied, she reached for the lid once more and slowly pulled it open.

_Bastard!_

Sitting on top of the flimsy lace thong – the exact match to her ripped ones – was a note. With nerveless fingers, she reached inside and flipped the note open.

_**Friday. Wear this and ONLY this.**_

_**D **_

_**p.s. The delivery was no accident.**_

"Meredith?"

Meredith quickly shoved the note inside and closed the box at the sound of Finn's voice. She turned and sidestepped him as he tried to lean in behind her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…I just, um…hot and claustrophobic." She lied, doing her best to calm her nerves.

Finn didn't appear to believe her, his eyes making a quick sweep across the expanse of her very large office, but he let it go and instead asked. "What was inside?"

"Inside?" She feigned ignorance, her voice slightly elevated as the beating continued to pound in her chest.

"The box. What was inside the box that got you all flustered?"

"I…it's nothing."

"Nothing."

_C'mon Meredith. Think!_

"Actually, it's something."

"Okay, well what is it?"

"A gift."

_A gift? Fucking brilliant!_

"Hm-mmm."

"Can I see it?"

"No!" She quickly replied her fingers gripped tighter onto the box.

"Why not?"

"Because it's…uh…a surprise. For you."

"For me? What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. Just something nice, that's all."

Finn watched her carefully, then his face broke into a smile as he said, "I love surprises. I guess it's a good thing I didn't open the box by accident."

_Yeah. A good fucking thing._

* * *

Meredith was exhausted. After Finn left, she tried to go to bed, but sleep didn't come easily even though every bone in her body begged for relief. The fact that she was lying on the very bed that only hours ago, she had been writhing and screaming in orgasm did nothing to relax her. Quite the contrary. Whenever she closed her eyes, vivid images of their sweat-slicked bodies with their entangled limbs would invade her mind or his distinct aftershave would waft past her nose to tickle and arouse her senses.

She spent an hour tossing and turning until she angrily ripped the sheets off her bed and replaced them with new ones, but nothing would stop the images from coming and the more she tried to erase them, the worse it became. Derek and everything about him was permanently imprinted on her mind and body. She was fucked – literally and figuratively – and the worst part was that she wanted it, even knowing the price it would cost.


	7. Chapter 7

"What did the door do to you today?" Nikki asked, walking into Meredith's office shortly after she slammed it in her wake, causing the windows to rattle.

"I got no sleep last night and now I'm exhausted and irritable." Meredith replied, taking the proffered cup of coffee from her friend.

"I can see that."

After depositing her briefcase onto her leather chair, she walked to her favorite spot by the window and took a much needed sip of her coffee. "I saw Finn last night."

"That explains why you're irritable."

"He's been asking me again."

"You know, if you'd just break up with him, you wouldn't have this problem."

"It's not that easy, Nik."

"Sure it is. All you have to say is…"Finn, you're boring and a bad fuck. It's over." See how easy that was?"

"You're not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"I'm not going to break up with Finn. I like him."

"You have to like him because of your father."

"I do not. He treats me nice." _He may not get my pulses racing, my body excited, or gives me the best fucking sex I've ever had, but he's…_

"I have to get back to work, but have lunch with me today?

"I can't." Meredith sighed and then reconsidered. "Actually, if you'll go shopping with me first, I'll pay for lunch at the new café that just opened."

"Deal!" Nikki eagerly accepted. "Why are we going shopping? Not that I'm complaining because I can definitely use a new pair of shoes."

"IneedtobuysomethingforFinn." Meredith quickly muttered under her breath.

"You what?"

Meredith sighed deeply before turning to address her friend. "I need to buy something for Finn."

"You—"

"Don't say it." Meredith warned. She was already annoyed as it was. If it hadn't been for Derek and the stupid panties, she wouldn't have had to lie and now she's stuck with having to get a gift for Finn.

* * *

Meredith felt rejuvenated after returning from her shopping spree with Nikki. What was supposed to be a quick stop at Barney's, turned into a three hour "lunch meeting" in which they both walked away with two new outfits and three pairs of shoes each.

Her legs felt stiff as she dropped unceremoniously onto the chair in her office to rummage through her purchases. She pulled out the small wrapped box containing Finn's present and opened the drawer to drop it in when she stopped suddenly. Sitting on top of a stack of documents was the box containing the offending gift that started the whole gift mess with Finn.

Her hand reached of its own accord inside the box and tentatively ran her fingers across the fine, silky lace material. _"Are we going to argue over your panties or do you want to fuck?"_

She quickly withdrew her hand as if burned by the sound of his brazen words and shook her head to clear the images that crept up on her. His hot breath against her welcomed body. His strong hands as it roamed every womanly curve of her wanton body. All of it seemed so real, as if he had been standing there, touching and kissing her. Nervously, her eyes shot up and looked around her office, after which she had to laugh at her own absurdity. There was no way in hell he would be in the building, let alone her office. She was delirious. _He_ was making her delirious.

The drawer slammed shut with a loud crack that echoed in the room as she reached for her phone and punched the all too familiar number.

"I knew you would call."

The deep timbre of his voice sent shivers coursing down her spin, but she quickly dismissed the feeling. Despite the urge to tell him to meet her at her apartment, she had to fight hard to regain her composure.

"Are you playing with yourself?"

"What?!"

Heat began to pool at her core, soaking her panties until she was certain it was trickling down her legs. And although her nipples had suddenly strained against her bra to near painful nubs and her clit began to throb at the memory of his tongue and lips tugging it into his hot mouth, she had to remain cool. She couldn't afford to lose control or she would…

_Shit!_

"I hear you moving around and I distinctly heard a moan just seconds ago. Are you thinking about me?"

This had Meredith fuming and gripping the mouth piece close to her mouth, she yelled. "Go fuck yourself, you arrogant bastard!"

Derek's deep chuckle carried through the phone lines as he responded. "I'd rather fuck _you_. Don't you remember how good it felt to have me inside you?"

_I remember. All too well._

"It was an easy fuck, nothing to get excited about." She retorted drily, her voice cold and distant. "I had a momentary lapse in judgment."

"A momentary lapse in judgment, huh?" Derek asked, a trace of amusement detected in his sexy voice. "I think you had three…four…or was it five momentary lapses in judgment that night."

_And I also had so many fucking mind-blowing orgasms that I lost count…_

"Admit that you still want me, Meredith." Derek coaxed. "Admit that you want me as much as I want you."

_I want you, you asshole._

"I don't want you." She replied, pretending to be unaffected even though her pulse was racing so fast, she was sure her voice quivered when she spoke.

"Liar."

"You're so full of yourself, it disgusts me." She shot back angrily. "I hate you with so much passion, just thinking of you makes my teeth hurt."

"If you hate me so much, why did you call me?" Derek queried.

"The fucking panties! Do you think it was funny to send them to Finn?"

"I thought it was."

"Well I didn't."

"Why are you getting upset? I would think you would be happy that I replaced it with the exact pair and not be so crass as to leave a check."

"So that's it! You're angry because I left you a check?"

"I don't remember saying anything about being angry."

"Now who's the liar?" She asked, her voice smug.

The silence was palpable as she waited.

"Have you broken up with him yet?"

"No and why would I?"

"You and me."

"There is no 'you and me'. There can never be a 'you and me'. You knew it back then and you know it now. Things haven't changed and isn't likely to in the future."

"Meet me Friday."

"For what? To break in the panties?" She asked with derision in her voice. It was always about sex. Just sex and nothing more with him.

"Sure. Why not?" He replied, his voice flat and devoid of any emotion.

Meredith's blood pressure skyrocketed at his nonchalance and her grip on the phone tightened until her knuckles turned white.

_You fucking unfeeling bastard!_

"Well too bad because I've already given that privilege to Finn!" She spat into the phone without thinking.

"You wouldn't—!"

Click.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all those who've commented. You keep me inspired to continue updating. **

* * *

Meredith was bored. She had agreed to accompany Finn to a birthday party for a mutual friend of theirs and at one point she had actually enjoyed herself, but three hours and large amounts of alcohol consumption later, she found herself bored to tears. All the guests, in their heavily inebriated state, were annoying her with their slurred speech, their loud ear-piercing cackling laughter, and most of all, their friskiness. The men seemed to have taken liberty to kiss and feel up just about anyone they pleased and the woman all but acquiesced.

_Fucking horny bastards! God, I miss Derek._

Meredith released a heavy sigh as she walked out onto the balustrade of the posh penthouse floor of the Waldorf. The night was clear, the air cool and crisp with the moon shining in all its magnificent glory overhead, while darkness settled and the New York nightlife came bursting to life. The skyline seemed to stretch for endless miles with its myriad of bright colors offering a picturesque painting of a city she has come to love ever since moving here six months ago.

Dropping her wine glass onto a nearby table, she walked down the expanse of the open balcony, moving further still until she reached a niche, hidden from view by a large topiary. She knew she needn't worry about anyone's intrusion into her newfound place of solitude, seeing as how everyone had retreated indoors to imbibe on the fresh supply of free-flowing alcohol.

Finn, although attentive when they first arrived, had since left her side to retreat to the large media room to watch the Super Bowl. He had a lot of money riding on the Giants to beat the Patriots, so as the time for kickoff came, his eyes pleaded with hers when the host suggested they move to another room to watch the game. Meredith had to admit that she didn't mind being alone. He had showered her with so much attention during dinner that she felt claustrophobic and slightly nauseated with the hovering.

As she gazed out across the noisy city, her heart felt heavy with thoughts of Derek. She recalled bits and pieces of their conversation from earlier in the week and as tempted as she had been to take him up on his offer, she didn't succumb to her body's cravings and instead agreed to accompany Finn here. She knew he wouldn't be happy that she left him hanging and her face couldn't help but break into a soft smile at the thought of what he would do next to trump her.

As she stood admiring the view, a chill washed over her, causing goosebumps to sprout on her bare arms and legs, left exposed by the black backless dress that clung to her lean body. The style was simple, yet chic, leaving her back bare and the plunging neckline to reveal enough of the soft mounds of her perfect breasts to entice and tease.

Her nipples jutted out against the soft fabric as the cool breeze quelled the flash of heat that wracked her body, making it tremble with a surge of wanton longing that touched every cell in her body, setting it ablaze. The dull ache in her pussy began to hum and pulsate, her clit tightening painfully …

"What are you doing here?" The soft, but firm inquiry sliced into the thick air that had suddenly mounted with unwavering tension.

She didn't have to turn around to know he was there. She felt a shift in the air long before she even spoke, the burgeoning ache in the pit of her core, very telling. It never ceases to amaze her just how tuned in her body is to his and that connection, both excited and terrified her.

"I was invited." Came his curt response from somewhere very close behind her.

"I thought you hated parties." She said bitterly, her eyes never leaving the city view. She didn't want to turn around for fear that by doing so, she would fall victim to her own weakness and give in to her desires.

"I do." He replied as he walked out of the shadows and into the dim light, cast down from the full moon.

"Did you come because you knew I would be here?"

Her back stiffened when she heard movements from behind.

"You being here was purely a fortunate coincidence." He whispered into her ear, causing her to sway to the warmth that spread throughout her body.

Meredith's throat felt dry and her body went into high alert as they stood, his muscular frame leaned in close, but not enough so that their bodies were actually touching.

_Oh God…_

"Nice dress." He complimented as his hand snaked out to trail a slow sensual path from the base of her spine up her bare back.

One touch. All it took was one touch to make her pussy ache, her breasts heavy and her clit so tight it was almost painful not to move to ease the pressure. Despite the rush of heat, she couldn't give in. Not here. Not now. Not ever again.

"Don't touch me." She commanded softly. "Finn's inside and he's not going to be happy if he knew you were out here with me."

"I don't give a damn about him!" Derek growled, his voice low and suddenly dangerous as it sent shivers down her spine. "Why did you hang up on me?"

"I was bored."

"Did you fuck him?" He demanded as his hand curved around the slim lines of her throat to cup her chin and turn her face sideways to meet his burning gaze.

Meredith gasped from his brute force, her body shifting as the wetness pooling in her pussy trickled down the side of her leg. She felt the inner muscles begin to stir…demanding acquiescence as she stared into the dark orbs of his azure eyes.

"Answer me, dammit!"

Meredith's eyes were challenging as she kept her mouth closed. She hated that he could make her feel so good one minute and feel like shit the next. His eyes were imploring as they bored into hers. An influx of conflicting emotions ran through her frazzled mind. Should she tell him the truth or make him suffer just like he was doing to her?

"Would it matter?" She rasped, her voice hoarse.

"No…. Yes!" He hissed, his grip tightening. "I need to know, dammit!"

"I don't care what you need—"

Before she could finish, Derek's lips crashed onto hers in a searing kiss that left her breathless. His demanding tongue sought entry as it greedily licked and sucked on the swollen flesh of her pink lips. Meredith tried to fight it, to make him stop because she knew that if she didn't, they would end up having sex out in the open and…

_Fuck!_

Derek's hand released her chin and moved down to slip inside the front of her dress to cup her aching breast. The moan that she had fought so hard to hold back escaped her lips and into his hot mouth as he continued to ravage her with each skillful stroke of his tongue. His thumb and index fingers captured the hardened peak to pinch and roll the nub until she released a pain-filled whimper.

Her body was taut and felt like it was on fire when he broke their kiss and spun her around so they stood facing each other, their breathing ragged He had her bare back pressed between the cool stone of the balustrade and his heated body, the mixture of hot and cold sending her body spiraling.

"I want you to leave." She could barely muster the words when he moved even closer to press his hard cock into her stomach, making her aware of just how aroused he was.

"That's not what you really want, Meredith." His eyes never left hers as he spoke. "You and I both know that you want me here. That you want my hands here..."

"Fuck!" The agonized wail escaped her lips when he shoved her dress up over her thighs and pushed her panties aside to dip one lean finger inside her wet pussy.

"You're so fucking wet." He groaned at the discovery. "How can you deny that you want me when your body is so ready and eager for my cock?"

"Derek…" She moaned.

"I love it when you say my name like that." His voice was coarse as he withdrew his finger and plunged it deep, taking her breath away as it fell back in abandon. "Tell me, Meredith…will you scream my name as I'm fucking you out here? Will you be able to hold back when you cum from the orgasms you know I can always give you?"

Meredith felt helpless and his brazen words burned into her head as he continued to fuck her with his finger. Her hips gyrated against his hand, eager for more as he pumped in and out of her welcoming slick folds.

Meredith felt the walls of her pussy begin to tighten and just when she was about to cum, he stopped and withdrew his finger, leaving her feeling bereft.

"What the hell?!" She looked at him, dazed, angered, and confused. "Why did you stop?"

"Tell me if you fucked him with the panties I gave you." Derek demanded, his voice low and controlled.

"We di—"

"And don't lie to me, Mer." He hissed as his fingers found her clit and tugged on it roughly, the sensation driving her over the edge.

"No, I didn't fuck him!" She snapped, her pussy so tense, she felt like she would break in two if she didn't get the relief she desperately needed. "I didn't fuck him because I couldn't do it knowing it would remind me of you. Are you satisfied?"

"Not yet." He stated simply before he took a step back and began to work on undoing his belt and tailored slacks.

Meredith's eyes fell onto his straining cock at it pushed against the expensive fabric and she reached out to help him, their fingers clumsy as they released the buckle, followed by the top button, then the zipper. With barely contained excitement, her hand reached inside his briefs and took hold of his cock and pulled it out for her hungry eyes to feast upon. The pre-cum glistened in the moonlight and she was about to kneel to take it into her mouth when he stopped her. Her questioning eyes shot up to look at him and she could tell that he was near to his own orgasm.

"Next time." Derek answered roughly before he spun her around so that she stood facing the city once more. He reached for her hands and carried them up to place atop the cool stone railing before his fingers trailed a burning path up her arms to her shoulders where he pressed her forward. The movement caused her ass cheeks to press against his cock and she let out an audible gasp when he lifted her skirt, exposing her backside to the cool air and his assessing gaze.

"You knew I was going to be here, didn't you?"

_Crap!_

Meredith couldn't deny that she wore the panties, hoping that he would come. She knew that the host was also good friends with Derek, so there would be a slim possibility that he would come, even if he hated attending parties.

"Don't get your hopes up." She responded dryly. "I wore them for me. They're my favorite panties, remember?"

"I see." He said, his voice very telling that he was smiling…and probably wickedly too. "Now they're my favorite panties too."

"I'm getting cold. Are we going to stand here and talk about my panties or do you want to fuck?"

Derek's deep chuckle reverberated in his chest as he pushed the flimsy lacy of her thong aside and thrust up and into her wet warmth with a long, deep stroke. Meredith's knuckles turned white as she gripped onto the rail while her muscles stretched to accommodate his thick cock as it speared into her.

"Oh..." She moaned when he cupped her hips and began to pump into her in a slow pain-staking pace, withdrawing his cock until the very tip rubbed on her clit, then forcefully pounded into her, filling her completely.

He released one hand and moved around to cup her breast as they rocked back and forth to his powerful, demanding thrusts. His fingers reached for a hardened nipple and teased and pinched the nub until she cried out in ecstasy. Only then did Derek stop his relentless assault on her body and moved both his hands to the rail where they laced together with hers and held while he continued to fuck her from behind.

Meredith's legs trembled as her wet walls clenched tight around his cock, signaling her impending orgasm. Every nerve ending in her body tingled as her climax reached its peak and she screamed her pleasure, but not before Derek turned her face and crashed his lips onto hers to muffle her cries as their tongued dueled in a battle for power that left them both spent from the mind-blowing sex, the searing kiss, and the intense climax that followed.

Derek's body collapsed on top of hers, their arms still supporting their weight as he emptied himself into her. Together they stood, their breathing labored as they tried to regain their strength long enough to separate and get dressed.

The silence was deafening as Meredith straightened her dress, wincing slightly when the soft fabric grazed her still sensitive nipples. She stole a glance at Derek to try to see what he was thinking, but his face was half hidden in the shadows.

"Thanks." She said, breaking the silence. She had no idea why she said what she said, but the silence was getting to her and she needed to end it.

"For what?" He asked, finishing up with his belt as he turned to look at her.

"The panties…and well…" She suddenly lost her voice when he looked at her imploringly, his eyes almost hopeful for what she would say next. "Just thanks, is all."

His face fell immediately and reaching for his handkerchief, he handed it to her and said in a cool voice. "Take this. You might need it to…freshen up a bit."

"I—" Meredith began to speak, guilt washing over her suddenly.

"Tell Finn I said hi." He tossed over his shoulder as he retreated into the shadows.

Meredith had never felt so alone as she watched him leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't know if the last update rendered everyone speechless and therefore, unable to review, or if people are simply not interested in reading this. This fic is posted on another board and I may just delete it and only update on the other one since posting updates takes a lot of time.**

**Anyways, thanks to those who commented. Despite my little rant (lol), I really do appreciate them all.**

* * *

"Oh man! You cannot believe the dirt I just heard." Nikki said excitedly as she walked into Meredith's office and closed the door.

"No time for dirt, Nik." Meredith replied without looking up from the stack of papers on her desk.

She needed to finish the Larrabee proposal for her father and since she got wrangled into accepting a dinner invitation she didn't want to accept, she had to work twice as hard to get it done. Her father would undoubtedly expect her to have it ready for him to review, even though he had just made her aware of it a few hours ago.

...

"_Susan is planning a small dinner party tomorrow night and I would like you and Finn to join us."_

"_I need to work on the proposal."_

"_Are you saying that you can't come?"_

"_Well, no, but—"_

"_Great! Susan will be pleased. We haven't seen much of you since you moved here and it'll be great to see Finn too. How is he, by the way?"_

"_He's…good." She replied weakly._

"_You two are getting along well, I hope."_

"_We're…good."_

"_Fantastic." Thatcher said, obviously pleased with her answer._

...

"I know you're busy, but you _really_ need to hear this."

Meredith looked up from her desk to see Nikki grinning from ear to ear, her cheeks rosy and flushed, and she couldn't help but smile at her friend's expression.

"What is it?" She asked, setting her pen down and reaching for her Pellegrino.

"You remember Fenton's big birthday party last week, right?"

"Yeah." She replied quickly. It was a party she wasn't likely to forget any time soon. Certain parts of her body still ached from the encounter on the balcony.

"Get this. One of the girls in my Pilates class knew someone who was there and she said they heard a couple doing the nasty, nasty on the balcony."

"Shit!" Meredith shrieked, the heavy bottle slipping in her suddenly nerveless fingers and spilling its contents all over the front of her cream silk blouse.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Nikki asked as she moved to extract the bottle from Meredith's tight grip while she frantically worked to wipe the droplets of water off with a tissue.

_Fuck!_

Feeling the immense heat rise in her cheeks, she got up and hastily made her way into her private bathroom on the pretense of cleaning herself up. She had managed to wipe most of it dry earlier, but she needed the diversion to allow her mind to wrap around the bombshell her friend had just delivered.

_Someone heard us?_

Grasping onto the sides of the porcelain sink, she leant forward to steady herself when her legs threatened to give out. Of course someone heard. She and Derek weren't exactly quiet, not that party etiquette was anywhere on their minds at that particular moment.

"Are you okay in there?" Nikki called out from the other room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, praying that her voice didn't betray how she really felt.

"You scared me for a second there."

"Did…uh…did this friend of yours say who it was they heard doing the nas…er…the _thing_?" She couldn't bring herself to say it. She had no problems fucking Derek on a balcony in plain view of pretty much anyone who walked out, but she couldn't say it. Oh, the hypocrisy.

"No." Nikki released a heavy sigh of disappointment. "It's a shame because I heard the guy was like some fucking sex god."

Meredith's body relaxed a little, but not by much. "What do you mean?"

"Whoever it was he was fucking sure as hell enjoyed it with all the moaning and screaming. Can you fucking believe that shit, though? Horny fuckers fucking on the balcony with a room full of people in the next room."

"Yeah…" She laughed nervously.

_STUPID horny fuckers._

"Oh my god! I think I know who it is!"

"You do?"

"Yeah." The wicked glimmer shone brightly in Nikki's eyes and Meredith could just imagine the wheels in her head fast at work.

"I read in the gossip column that Derek Shepherd was there. If he was really there, it has to be him. The guy is sex on legs, Mer, and I'd be willing to bet it was him who's made every hot-blooded male in all of Manhattan, green with envy. This is the talk of—wait. Weren't you and Finn there?"

"What?"

"You and Finn. I thought I read your names on the guest list too."

_Shit!_

"We were…but I didn't hear anything." She replied nonchalantly as she looked up into the mirror to see that her complexion had paled considerably.

"Crap! The one time there's some really good shit and you were there, you didn't see or hear anything. Did Finn bore you to sleep? Is that why?"

"Yeah, that's it."

* * *

"What did you do and who was it with?" Mark accused as the elevator doors opened to reveal a tired looking Derek leaning against the back of the elevator.

"Good Morning to you too." Derek shot his friend a wry look as he exited the elevator and brushed past him.

"Yeah, yeah…good morning." Mark said brusquely as he fell into step beside him. "Now tell me what you did."

"What did I do?" Derek asked, confusion marring his ruggedly handsome face.

"You tell me."

"Look, I was up very late last night and I don't have the time nor the patience to try and understand your cryptic messages, so either come out and say it or get out of my way."

"Alright." Mark smirked as he cleared his throat. "Who did you fuck at Fenton's party last week?"

"What?!" Derek grated, his voice hoarse and raspy from lack of sleep, not to mention the shock from Mark's blunt question.

Derek's outburst caused a few people sitting in the open cubicles nearby to look up, their interests suddenly piqued at seeing their usually calm and cool boss, nearly lose it. He took a much needed deep breath and gave them his winning smile before he turned to the smug looking Mark and hissed. "My office. Now."

Mark couldn't help but chuckle as the two of them walked in silence the remainder of the way to Derek's corner office. Derek's back was stiff and Mark was certain he was plotting his death, but the news he'd just heard was too good not to investigate further. And since he knew that Derek had gone to the party at the last minute, he had a sneaky suspicion who Casanova was.

Short of reaching his office, Derek stopped and stuck his head inside the office adjacent to his.

"Good morning, Lorena." Derek smiled to his beautiful assistant as she looked up and returned a smile that reached her soft, warm brown eyes. "We have a new proposal to work on, so I'm going to need all the files we have on Larrabee ASAP. Newspaper articles, recent acquisitions, stock portfolios, product offerings – the works. We're on a time crunch, so I'm going to need it fast."

"You look like you needed coffee an hour ago." Lolo said, her worried eyes assessing her boss' red-rimmed, tired ones.

"I do." Derek sighed and gave her an appreciative smile when the look she gave, told him that she had already taken care of that. "You're an angel."

"And don't you forget it." She called out sweetly before shooting Mark a reproving look.

"Never."

Derek took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the deep aromatic scent of fresh brewed coffee as he walked into his office with Mark in tow and dropped his briefcase onto the leather couch in the far corner of his large office. Giving Mark a wary look, he walked up to the bar, poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Mark before he settled into the plush leather chair behind the massive mahogany desk.

"Who was it?" Mark asked, breaking the silence. "And before you deny it, I know it was you."

"I wasn't going to deny anything and what makes you so certain it was me?"

"Call it a gut feeling. Besides, Ana said her friend saw you leaving shortly after the sexcapade and said you looked a little…drained."

"You're sick and I'm not going to tell you who it was."

"You horny bastard!" Mark exclaimed as he sat upright in his chair. "Was it good?"

_Yeah, it was good and last night…_

"Derek!"

"What?" Derek shook his head to clear his mind. At the thought of Meredith, his mind had temporarily strayed to the events of the previous night and the reason for why he was lacking in sleep and exhausted.

"Were you fantasizing about her?"

_Yes._

"Who?"

"The girl. The moaner and screamer." Mark joked, unbeknownst to himself just how spot on he really was with that comment.

"You're sick." Derek shot back with a disgusted look on his face. "Now get out so I can do some work, which is something you might actually try doing to earn that ridiculous salary my father pays you."

"I'll be back for details later." Mark said with a rueful smile as he got up and left.

At the sound of the door closing, Derek spun around in his chair to look out into the blue-grey sky. From his corner office, he had a picturesque view of the city and loved to stand and watch the sun set each night with the red-orange hue falling onto the Manhattan skyline like a lover's embrace. As he continued to gaze out the window, his mind strayed once more to Meredith…


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. Love all the great reviews. In a forum such as this, it's only through reviews that I know people are reading and are interested, so thank you for keeping me inspired and encouraged to write.**

**Before we delve deeper into the story, I just wanted to explain the premise of Meredith and Derek's relationship and that is Addiction. Their familes are rivals, they're supposed to hate each other...and to some degree, they do, but when an attraction leads to an addiction they cannot deny, it becomes both dangerous and exciting.**

**Expect angst, some humor (thanks to Mark, whom I adore as Derek's best friend), sex (believe it or not, but there will be plenty more of that coming ;-) ), and most of all, romance. If you've read my other stories here or on the other board, you will know that I always end my fics on a positive Mer/Der note, so no worries and please sit back and enjoy the ride.**

**To Jessie (mcdreamy-lover89) ... At the moment, Meredith and Derek are using each other for sex. As the story progresses, we will find out how they met, and what happened in the past to make them the way they are with each other in the present. I hope that made sense.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**-Suzie**

**Note: This is a flashback update (hence the _italics_), and takes place immediately after the end of Chapter 9 where Derek is deep in thought.**

* * *

_Derek loved to cook. It was something very few people – one to be exact – knew about him. He is a private person and always prides himself on that fact. Most people assume that he spends most nights out partying because of his good looks, wealth, sexual prowess, and close relationship with Mark – the consummate playboy. They would be shocked; however, to discover that he likes to spend his evenings relaxing at home and most likely cooking, which was what he had been doing when a soft rap on his door interrupted him._

_The time on his wristwatch read 9pm and the crease in his brows deepened as he tried to recall if he had a dinner date he might have forgotten. Pouring the remaining contents of his scotch into his empty stomach, he walked to the door in a few short strides and almost choked on his drink when he looked into the peephole._

"_We have to talk." Meredith said, her voice low and husky as she walked into his apartment._

"_Okay."_

_Closing the door, Derek watched as she walked into the middle of the room and turned to face him, her arms wrapped protectively around her small frame._

"_Would you like something to drink?" Derek offered, unable to read her thoughts as she stood with her back ramrod stiff._

"_No, thank you." Meredith replied, her voice curt. "What I have to say won't take long and once I have your promise, I'll leave."_

_The intense heat from her cold stare bore into him and he knew. She was angry. Fuming. He couldn't quite figure out what had gotten her so angry, seeing as they hadn't talked or seen each other since the party. He realize he had behaved like an ass for walking out on her after they had sex, but he knew if he had stuck around, they would end up arguing._

"_Look, if you're mad because I left—"_

"_I'm not mad about that. I mean, why should I be?" Meredith asked, her voice mocking. "It's not like you hadn't done it before."_

"_Don't blame the past on me." Derek shot back. "You were the one who wanted it that way."_

_Meredith opened her mouth to reply, but thought better of it. What use would it be to bring up all the pain from the past? They were both guilty in their own way._

"_I didn't come here to talk about the past. I came to get your promise that you will leave me alone. What happened last week was a mistake. A big…incredibly stupid…mistake. And because of that, people may have found out about us and you and I both know that can never happen."_

"_Who found out about us?" Derek asked, hoping that it was Finn because that would suit his purpose nicely._

"_People heard us, Derek! I mean, it wasn't like we were being discreet to begin with, but…people heard and they're talking about it."_

"_Who?"_

"_Nikki!" Meredith yelled, waving her arms in the air dismissively. "She heard from some friend of some person in yoga or Pilates or something, but that's irrelevant! The bottom line is, people heard…and this thing with us…it needs to stop. Please promise me you'll stop." She finished dejectedly, her chest heaving from the angst._

_The silence that filled the air was palpable. Derek studied her intently as he considered what she said. Her arms went back to being crossed and her back seemed stiffer than before as she waited for him to speak. He weighed his options, neither of which was a guarantee and had almost come to a decision when he saw a flash of pain in her beautiful green eyes. As he gazed deep into the green depths he loved to drown himself in, a pang of guilt struck him and even though he was going to miss it, he knew he had to let her go._

"_Have dinner with me." He stated rather unexpectedly, even to himself._

"_What?"_

"_I haven't eaten anything since this morning and I know you're anxious to leave." He watched as she fidgeted with her watch, which was a habit he knew she did whenever she was nervous. "I don't make promises on an empty stomach, so if you want me to agree to…this thing of yours, then have dinner with me first."_

_Meredith wanted to decline his offer, but his cooking was the second thing about him that she was never able to resist and her empty stomach had begun to growl their discontent as the delicious aroma wafted past her nose._

"_Is that—?"_

"_Your favorite."_

_Meredith winced from embarrassment when her stomach decided right then and there to release a very loud rumbling noise._

"_It's just dinner, Meredith." Derek said, the smile not quite reaching the blue depths of his eyes. "I promise to be on my best behavior."_

"_Okay." Meredith answered with a little more enthusiasm than she would've liked._

_Derek helped her off with her coat and despite her protests; she accepted the glass of wine from him while she watched with interest and admiration as he put the finishing touches to their meal._

_Dinner, much to Meredith's surprise, was the most fun she'd had in a very long time and it probably had to do with the fact that the last time she enjoyed herself that much had been with none other than Derek himself. They ate dessert, which coincidentally, turned out to be her favorite – White Chocolate Raspberry Truffle cheesecake._

_As the night progressed and dinner started to wind down, a sinking feeling began to unfurl in the pit of Meredith's stomach at the realization that tonight would be the last night they would ever have together. She knew she was being unreasonable to get upset over it since she was the one who had demanded it, but what her mind and her heart wanted were two completely different things. _

"_Let me help clean up and then I really must go." She said as she pulled her chair back to get up._

_Derek hesitated slightly but he also stood up and the both of them began to clear the table in companionable silence. As usual, she rinsed and he loaded the dishwasher and after they had finished up, they walked to the living room together. Meredith's legs felt like lead and she found herself hesitating more than once, but she needed to remain strong. If she showed the slightest signs of weakness, her resolve would break and leaving would be harder than it already was._

"_Thank you for dinner." Meredith broke the silence as she tried to muster up the courage to look him in the eyes one last time. Their eyes connected and Meredith found herself floating as she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his cheek. "I had a great time tonight."_

_As she pulled back, she felt Derek's grip on her shoulders tighten, keeping her from moving away more than a few inches before he said, his voice low. "Don't go. Not yet."_

"_I have to go. I…I need to go because if I don't soon, I may not be able to and we both know this won't ever work out between us." She rambled nervously, her mind willing her to move, but her legs were rooted to the spot._

"_Meredith, please..."_

_What happened next shocked the both of them as Meredith's lips came crashing onto his. Derek was slightly taken aback by the sudden change, but he quickly recovered and laced his fingers into her hair as he cupped the back of her head and pressed her closer so he could deepen the kiss. _

_Meredith's soft pliant body moved willingly and she welcomed his demanding lips as they pried hers apart so his tongue could slip inside. Her hands moved, of their own accord, up the smooth planes of his muscled chest to grab a fistful of his shirt as she tugged on it, propelling their bodies forward._

_Their lips remain locked as they stumbled toward his bedroom. Clothes were strewn carelessly in their wake as eager hands and fingers sought to rid themselves of the confining pieces of clothing. By the time they reached his bedroom, they were all but naked, saved for Derek's boxer briefs and her thong._

_The back of Derek's legs hit the edge of the bed, sending them both crashing down as Meredith's lithe body toppled onto his. Her golden tresses fell in disarray around their flushed faces as their lips greedily drank from one another, their insatiable hunger evident in their passion-filled, all-consuming kiss. _

_Meredith released a pleasurable moan into Derek's mouth when the tips of her hardened nipples grazed his chest; her pussy throbbed simultaneously as it hummed and pulsated from the waves of electrical currents that shot down her spine. She was so wet, she could feel her sweet juices soaking through the flimsy material of her panties and onto his briefs as her hips moved in slow circular motions across his hardened cock while it strained against the material to press into her._

_With a guttural moan, Derek reached up and meshed his hands into her hair to grip the silky strands tight as he ravaged her lips, his tongue darting in and out to mimic the actions of his hips as he thrust up, his cock teasing as it rubbed her. He could feel her essence as it soaked his cock through the cotton of his briefs and that excited him to know that he could arouse that level of desire from her without yet penetrating her sweet pussy. _

_Meredith's body was set ablaze as his tongue continued to plunge deep with each skillful stroke into her warm mouth and his hands released her hair to trail a hot path down her back as they settled on the soft mounds of her pert bottom. His large hands cupped each bare cheek to pinch and knead them while he pressed her body even closer to his shaft._

"_Oh god…"_

_Meredith was mindless, her body taut with so much aching need she was sure she would break into a million pieces while Derek continued to explore her willing body with the intimate knowledge he had of her. He knew all her sweet spots, knew all the places he could kiss and touch to make her moan and writhe with earth-shattering pleasure._

_Her heart ached to know that this will be the last time they will ever share this level of intimacy and tears threatened to fall as she violently shook that thought far from her mind. This moment was fleeting so she will have to save the tears for later when it will undoubtedly hit her and most likely when she's alone._

"_Please Derek." She moaned when his lean fingers strayed close to her pussy, her swollen folds barely covered by the small triangle of lace. "I need to feel you inside me."_

"_Not yet." He replied. His voice husky as his warm breath fanned her neck and throat while he lavished hot kisses along the smooth column. Her lavender scent filled his nostrils and he closed his eyes to ingrain her scent, every curve of her beautiful body into his mind as he touched her._

_Instead of dipping his fingers into her warmth as she pleaded him to do, he moved his hands further down to spread her slim thighs open onto either side of his hips before he reached out to intertwine with hers as he effortlessly shifted their bodies so that she was now laying on the bottom. Her hair spread like a golden halo around her flushed cheeks as she gazed up and into his eyes while he hovered above her, their hands still connected as he held them high on either side of her head._

_Meredith's breath hitched high in her throat when he bent down and her lips parted slightly as it waited with anticipation, but instead of kissing her, he moved down to lick the valley of breasts with one long sweep of his tongue and moved to capture a hardened nipple into his mouth as he stroked and sucked on the nub until it strained with so much pain-filled pleasure, she gasped her surrender. Only when Meredith released an anguished moan did he give the nub temporary reprieve and sought its twin as he lavished it with the same attention._

_The overwhelming urge to run her fingers through his hair was unbearable as her hands tried to wrestle free from his hold, but he tightened his grip, not letting go. He was not done seducing her and as much as he loved the feel of her hands as it roamed his body while she took control; he wasn't ready to hand over his control yet. He knew her body was close to cumming. The way her pupils had dilated to dark orbs told him she was flirting dangerously close to the precipice of sensuality, poised and ready to take the plunge. _

_A jolt of pleasure coursed down her body to tease her clit when he softly bit her nipple. Her back violently arched off the bed, her body taut with the release it desperately craved. Her gasping moans reverberated in the room as she pleaded and begged while her hands and body were held imprisoned underneath his. The familiar sensation of the muscles in her pussy clenching and releasing as it hummed, signaled her impending climax and she cried out in ecstasy as she came, her body writhing at it shook from the force of her orgasm._

_A pleasing smile flitted across Derek's face as he watched her cum, a beautiful glow cast upon her naked body while she rode the waves and only then did he release her hands. The hairs on his lean legs grazed her inner thighs as he moved down her body, his hands stopped momentarily to cup and tease her breasts before they reached the sides of her panties to pull them off her body with ease._

_Excitement coursed through her still tingling body as Derek settled himself once more between her legs and her body jolted off the bed when he bent down and to brush his tongue in one long stroke across her wet pussy lips, the tip darting out to tease the hardened nub of her clit. Meredith's control shattered into a million pieces as his skillful tongue licked her dry._

_Her hands reached down and tangled themselves into his hair as she tugged on the silky, raven curls. Their moans echoed in the room and spurred them on as Derek ravaged her while Meredith clawed at his back and shoulders to ease the mounting tension coiling within her body. With strength she didn't know she had, she pulled him up and over as their bodies tumbled and she ended up straddling him._

"_Jesus Meredith!" Derek groaned in breathless shock from her quick movement, but at the same time, loving her control and lack of inhibitions._

"_It's my turn." She said in a low, sultry voice as her lips crashed onto his in a deep, searing kiss. Their tongues dueled for control as she tasted herself on his lips. Her hips moved and gyrated as she moved down his lean body to lick the pre-cum on the tip of his erect cock with her tongue._

"_Fuck!" Derek growled, his hips bucked, his voice barely recognizable as he looked down to see her sweet lips take his hardened shaft deep into her mouth._

_Her hair fell around her as she moved up and down his length, her tongue brushing along the underside as she went. Derek grabbed a fistful of the bedsheets beside him to keep from cumming into her mouth as she sucked and teased his cock. The flick of her tongue across the tip as she licked him almost drove him over the edge and on a deep guttural moan that reverberated deep in his throat; he pulled her up and flipped them over once more so that he was on top of her once more. This battle for control was not uncommon between them and only served to intensify their sexual experiences to a new world of erotica and sensual awareness._

_With her ready and willing beneath him, Derek used his one lean thigh to nudge her legs further apart as he hovered above her, her body humming with sensations only he could elicit._

"_Mmm…" Meredith whimpered in protest and glared at him when he stopped moving, his cock poised at the threshold of her aching pussy. "I need you to fuck me now. Please don't— OH MY GOD, DEREK!" She screamed his name when he pushed his thick cock hard and deep into her slick folds._

_Meredith's breathing was labored as her muscles stretched to adjust to his thick cock as it filled her heated center and just when it did, he pulled out and plunged deep once more, making her muscles work as it expanded and contracted with each powerful thrust of his shaft as speared into her repeatedly. The both of them expelled a contented sigh as their bodies relished the sweet invasion and moved in perfect harmony to one another, their desires heightened when their eyes connected and held. Meredith tried to look away, afraid that he would see the conflicting emotions in her eyes as his own bored into hers, but a stronger force compelled her and she couldn't look away. Their connection ran deep as they gazed into each other's eyes and their bodies moved until they climaxed in each other's arms. _

___

* * *

_

The moonlight cast a warm shadow on their sated bodies as they lay in bed with Derek's warm body spooning hers. Meredith's head lay in the crook his arm had created while his other arm wrapped possessively across the smooth lines of her flat stomach. His heart beat a steady rhythm against her back as they lay cocooned in each other's warmth, their breathing in unison as they stared off into the distance, lost in their own little world.

"_Finn asked me to marry him and I'm going to accept."_

_Derek was certain the sharp piercing pain he felt in his chest was someone ripping his heart out. Her words rang loud and clear, but his mind was slow to process and more importantly, accept what she said. How could she lay wrapped in his arms after the passionate sex they shared and tell him that she was marrying another man?_

"_Get out."_

_Meredith's heart dropped. She knew she heard his biting words and even mentally prepared herself, but to actually hear his voice, devoid of all emotion, still pained her. She sensed his body stiffen, then seconds later an overwhelming sense of loss engulfed her as he pulled away – physically and emotionally – leaving her bereft._

"_Derek…" She called out to him weakly as he threw on his robe. She felt him pulling further and further apart with each step he took, distancing them - both literally and metaphorically._

"_I promise." He tossed bitterly over his shoulder, his voice so low she almost missed it, even in the dead silence that filled the room._

"_What?" Confusion and anguish marred her sad, beautiful face as she watched his retreating back._

"_I'll leave you alone as you asked." He mumbled. He had his back to her, his head turned slightly so she could only see his profile, but the hard lines of his firmly set jaw and the coolness in his eye were still felt and it sent a chill down her spine as he spoke for the last time before disappearing into the bathroom. "You got what you came for, so please leave."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Today is turning out to be quite a busy day, and I hadn't planned on updating, but you all have been truly wonderful with your comments, so...voila!**

**I realize that many of you are upset over Meredith's decision and her timing. Trust me when I say I understand. All my lovely readers on Grey's McBoard made damn sure I knew how they felt (LOL), but there's a reason for this madness and we're going to find out soon enough why she did it.**

**Tonya - You made me giggle last night when I read your review and I'm still giggling now. You are adorable and a big THANK YOU for your compliments. My biggest fear is that the chemistry I write between Meredith and Derek are lackluster, so it's great and very rewarding to know the emotions I was trying to convey is felt.**

**As always, thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**-Suzie**

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Meredith didn't turn from the large bay windows she had been staring out of since they arrived at her parent's penthouse. She tried not to flinch when she felt him come up from behind to wrap his arms around her slim waist and rest his chin on her shoulder as he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

_Derek._

"Nothing." She lied, reaching her hand up to run her fingers through his hair.

"Not now." Finn softly reprimanded as he pulled away from her to fix his hair.

"I'm sorry." Meredith quickly apologized as the butler came in to announce that their car was waiting for them downstairs.

Although the restaurant they were headed to was only a few blocks away, Meredith felt like a trapped bird inside a steel cage as she fidgeted with her watch while pretending to be engrossed in the conversation between Finn and her parents. She hadn't seen her father so happy in a long time, much less laughing, which was what he had been doing ever since she and Finn arrived at their house to announce their engagement.

Naturally, her father was ecstatic at the news and jumped at the opportunity to go out and celebrate in true Grey style. What that meant, exactly. She hadn't a clue. She was in no mood to celebrate. She hadn't been in much of a mood to do anything since that fateful night four weeks ago when she ran out of Derek's apartment as fast as her weak legs would carry and only when she was safely ensconced within the four walls of the elevator did she allow the stinging tears to fall.

Four weeks. It had been one month to the day and the memories of that night were still fresh in her mind. If she closed her eyes, she could still remember his smell, the feel of his lips against hers, his warmth as they enveloped her and made her feel whole, but just as she remembered the passion, she also remembered the pain. The bitterness in his cold words as they told her to…

"…get out."

"What?" Meredith shook her head from her reverie and turned to see the quizzical look on Finn's face, his brows furrowed as he looked at her.

"We've arrived."

Meredith's head turned to the door to see her parents standing on the sidewalk, looking at her expectantly as James, their driver, held his hand out to her. Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks at being caught daydreaming, she accepted his proffered hand and exited the car with Finn in tow.

The hostess greeted them immediately as they entered the lavish restaurant with its high ceiling and contemporary décor. Meredith liked the classy, understated ambience with its subtleties in the soft earthly colors that filled the room, giving off a soothing and inviting feel in the dim lighting.

As they weaved their way across the expanse of the room to their corner table, Meredith's footsteps faltered slightly when she felt a shift in the air. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise, her hands becoming clammy, the butterfly flutters settling into the pit of her stomach as her heartbeat quickened to the all too familiar feeling.

_He's here._

She tried to be discreet as her eyes scanned the surrounding tables in search of the one person who could elicit this type of response from her. The room soon became a blur, her eyes hastily moving from one end to the other, desperately seeking to find what it longed for.

Disappointment begun to sink in, her green eyes losing its luster when after several frantic sweeps, she failed to find him. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe they never actually shared a connection or maybe the time apart has turned that connection to nothingness. She was about to give up when she looked up for the last time and her eyes clashed with a pair of cool blue ones, half-hidden in the shadows at the corner of the bar.

The sudden sharp intake of breath made her dizzy as she looked at him, unable to tear her eyes away as she drank him in. He was impeccably dressed in a dark Armani suit, the crisp whiteness of the shirt providing a contrast to the dark shadows of his handsome face and especially the way his eyes had darkened to a stormy blue as they bored into her. A myriad of emotions ran through her, her mind unable to process anything except the fact that he was actually there.

"Enjoy your dinner." The hostess announced before she moved away to tend to the next party of guests.

Meredith purposely sat down in the chair facing the bar. She looked away momentarily as the waiter pulled her napkin out to place onto her lap while he filled their glasses with ice water and ran through the specials of the night. Although she hadn't eaten since the morning, Meredith wasn't interested in anything except the person sitting no more than twenty feet from her. His eyes never left her since the first time they connected and she nervously fidgeted with the menu as she held them up high to shield her eyes from Finn and her parents as she looked over the rim to Derek.

His eyes remained cool and aloof as their staring match intensified with each passing second. The urge to walk over there, to explain her actions of their last night together was strong. She realized as soon as the words left her lips that it was a mistake to say what she did in light of what they had shared moments before. Timing was never on her side. If it had been, she wouldn't have gotten stuck on that road all those months ago and walked into that particular bar. All it took was one look and her seemingly boring life had taken a dramatic detour down a twisty path of lies and deceit and in the crux of it all were two people fated never to find happiness.

Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw a flicker of a smile in his face, accompanied by the brightness that returned in his eyes and for a second she felt hopeful that maybe he had forgiven her, that maybe they could….

The small glimmer of hope, however, disappeared as quickly as it came when she watched his eyes move from hers to a tall, leggy brunette that had only recently breezed past her, her subtle perfume trailing behind her as Meredith watched her saunter up and into Derek's arms

Meredith felt herself slowly dying as she watched the scene before her unfold. Derek's face seemed to have blossomed into a full blown smile as he stood up from the stool he had been sitting on to walk forward and wrap his arms around the brunette in a tight embrace. She felt herself dying even more when he leaned down and gave her an affectionate kiss.

"Are you ready to order, honey?"

"What?" Meredith asked, her breathing labored from having the wind knocked out of her as she turned to address Finn.

"Do you know what you want?"

_Yes, but it seems he no longer wants me._

She chanced a last look in Derek's direction and was sad to discover that he was no longer there.

* * *

By the time their main entrée had arrived, their table had gone from a party of four to a party of ten as a few of her father's business associates and their dates had arrived and somehow wheedled their way into joining them for dinner. Meredith didn't mind the intrusion. The conversation between her, Finn and her parents had grown increasingly tense as the subject of their engagement came up and more importantly, when the big event was going to take place. Meredith nearly choked on her third glass of wine when the question was innocently asked by Susan and she tried to avoid answering until her father spoke up for her.

…

"_It's simple. You're going to get married in the Hamptons this summer. We'll do it the weekend after the media event."_

"_But that's three months away!" Meredith protested, her heart plummeting into her stomach._

"_Three months is plenty of time to plan a wedding." Thatcher said brusquely, ignoring his daughter's obvious discontent. "I'm sure Susan would love to help, won't you dear?"_

"_Three months doesn't really give us too much time." Susan replied, giving Meredith's hand a light squeeze. "Maybe we can plan for early next year to give Meredith a little more time to…think about what she wants and how she wants to do it. _

_Meredith didn't miss the way her step-mom emphasized the words "what she wants" and turned to look at her questioningly, wondering if she suspected anything._

"_Nonsense. It can happen and it will happen."_

…

Just thinking about the conversation still made Meredith wince and this time it didn't go unnoticed when Finn leaned over and asked, "You've been awfully quiet, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, her mind scrambling for an excuse to leave the table. The walls felt as if they were closing in on her and she needed to escape the chaos before she spontaneously combust from all the pent up frustration. "I need to go to the ladies room to freshen up a bit."

"Okay, but don't take too long. Dessert is coming and I have a surprise for you."

"I won't." She said over her shoulder as she quickly got up and left in a huff.

The blast of cool air felt good on Meredith's heated skin as she exited through the double doors that led to the restrooms. Instead of walking into the ladies room, she took a detour out the door directly across from it.

Meredith stopped short when she realized that she had walked out onto the side stairwell, obviously one used by the service staff of the six star hotel the restaurant was situated in. On a resigned sigh, she walked to the top step of the flight of stairs leading down and sat, not paying attention to her dress or caring that it might get ruined.

She had bigger things to worry about. Her father's push for her to get married as well as his unreasonable demand that it happens within three months was at the forefront of her mind. The second and probably most daunting thought was that of Derek and the mystery brunette he had been so excited to see. Just thinking about it now still brought on a flash of pain as she recalled the cool aloofness in his eyes as if he was looking into the face of a stranger.

Meredith didn't realize she was crying until a single stray tear slid down her cheek and onto her hand and suddenly the floodgates to her trapped emotions broke and she let out a soft anguished whimper as she let her body succumbed to the pain as the tears streamed down her face.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there and didn't move until the last tear fell. She was spent, her mind and body exhausted from all the tears she's shed over him in the last month. They weren't meant to be. They can never be more than what the public saw them as, which were two families with a deep rooted rivalry with one another. She should learn to accept that and salvage what little self-preservation she had left and move on.

With a renewed sense of determination, she lifted her hand to wipe the last remnants of tears away when she heard footsteps from behind and turned her head slightly to see a white handkerchief dangling next to her.

"I thought you left."

She didn't have to look up to know who it was. The embroidered initials on the handkerchief matched the one she had. The one he had given her the night of the party.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reading and for the great reviews.**

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She snapped, unsure of where the anger had risen from as she looked up to glare at him. "Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for starters, you're sitting here alone…and you were crying." Derek answered, stating the obvious as he surveyed her disheveled, upturned face still awash with fresh tears. "Take it." He instructed as he extended his hand out to her.

"I wasn't crying." She lied; behaving like a stubborn petulant child as she angrily took the handkerchief from his hand and blew her nose.

"If you say so." He answered dryly, disbelief written all over his face while he watched her with reserved patience as she wiped the tears away.

"Are you fucking her?"

"Who?"

"The tall, leggy brunette." She spat angrily, her voice full of derision.

"You have no right to ask."

"No right? No right?!" She yelled, standing up to face him. "You had no right to come see me after I started dating Finn, but that didn't stop you, did it?"

"You didn't seem to mind back then." He shot back. "As I recall, you practically begged me to—"

"You arrogant, son of a bitch!"

Derek was quick to react when she lunged at him, her small fists pounding into his chest as she kicked and screamed. Her ineffectual fists were no match against his strength and her attacks were futile considering how much Derek towered over her, even in her high heels.

"Stop that!" Derek demanded, grabbing her wrists to still her frantic movements. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Are you fucking her?" She yelled, her fists continuing its assault on his body. "Tell me, damn you!"

"What if I am?" He seethed, his own anger rising. "I have no obligation to you. You made damn sure of that, so what do you care if I'm fucking her or not?"

"I _don't_ care!" She yelled as she tried to free her wrists from his tight grip. "You used me and I hate you!"

"We both used each other, so don't play the innocent with me. You and I know you are far from being that."

Meredith winced at his biting words and she felt the wind knocked out of her when he hauled her forward into his arms, his eyes shooting daggers as he held her prisoner.

"Let me go!" She demanded, her breathing ragged as she glared back at him. "You're despicable and I can't stand the sight of you!"

"So you've said." He hissed before his lips crashed onto hers in a bruising kiss.

The kiss was punishing as he pried her lips apart so his angry tongue could invade the innermost cavern of her mouth. Despite her body yearning for the close contact and the feel of his lips on hers, Meredith resisted the urge to give in and used all the strength she could muster and wrestled her hands out of his grip and pushed him away with so much force, he stumbled back a few steps.

"You bitch!" Derek shot at her angrily as his hand touched the spot on his lips where she had bitten him. "You're gonna pay for that!"

In two short strides, he had her pinned against the wall while his hand reached up to grab a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back so her lips were centimeters from his red swollen ones. Their breathing had become labored, their eyes challenging as it burned into each other's soul.

As if compelled by a force greater than any she's ever known, Meredith's hands reached up of its own volition and laced themselves into his hair, tugging on it forcefully as her lips crashed onto his. She tasted blood and knew she had hurt him bad, but her need to feel, to be kissed with uncontrolled passion overtook any common sense she had and her grip on his hair tightened even more as she pulled him closer to her greedy lips as they ravished and devoured any part of him they could cling onto.

Mouths were fused together. Hands and lips eager and searching as they indulged, demanded, acquiesced, and succumbed to the pent-up anger and frustration that had been unleashed by the fiery kiss. Derek's hold on her body tightened with each forceful tug of his hair. Their need for control only heightened the aching, burning desire they felt for each other.

"I hate you." Meredith hissed angrily into his mouth as their lips and tongues continued to fight for dominance. "I hate you for making me want you."

"Me too." Derek groaned, his voice deep and low in his throat.

The feel of his hard cock pressing into the juncture at her thighs elicited an agonized moan from her as he deepened the kiss.

Meredith could feel her panties getting soaked with her hot juices as he pushed into her. The barrier of their clothing, frustrating her further as her pussy ached to feel him inside her, to feel his thick cock as it glides into her in long, sinuous strokes.

If it weren't for the solid wall behind her, Meredith was certain her legs would give out as his assault on her lips, her body, and her senses threatened to break her. Derek released his hold on her hair and trailed his fingers down her throat, across the smooth flesh of her bare shoulder until it found the thin spaghetti strap of her dress and forcefully pulled it down to expose an aching breast to his hungry gaze. He broke the kiss as Meredith gasped in shock from the cool crisp air that brushed past her taut nipple, hardening it to tight painful nubs. With a satisfied groan, Derek bent down and took the nub into his mouth as he licked and sucked, grazing the tip with his teeth.

"Ouch!" Meredith cried out as she opened her eyes to glare at him. "You fucking bit me!"

"I told you you were going to pay for it." He smirked wickedly before he returned his lips once more to her breasts, his lips gentle this time around as he massaged the reddened tip with his tongue.

The heady sensation of pain and pleasure shook Meredith to the core as she pushed their bodies away from the wall and spun them around to press him hard against the cool surface. Her hands released his hair and trailed a sensual path down the muscled wall of his chest until they reached his lean waist where her deft fingers worked to unbuckle his belt.

"Stop." Derek commanded, his voice hoarse and raspy as his hand stilled hers from going any further.

"What? Why?" Meredith asked, her cheeks tinged with a deep shade of red as she looked up at him in query.

"I'm not going to have sex with you here."

"But you just—"

"I know what I did and I'm not proud of it." Derek answered. His voice strained as he pulled her strap back onto her shoulder before moving past her to reach for the door handle. "You asked me to stay away and I promised I would. Bye Meredith."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. I love and appreciate them all, so again...thank you.**

**This and the next couple of updates are in flashback mode. We are finally going to find out how Meredith and Derek met and what happened between them. Instead of doing the entire update in _italics_, I'm going to leave them in normal font so it's easier to read and just leave a reminder before each update that we're in flashback mode up until the point where we return to the present.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

"Straight tequila. Really?" The bartender asked with a hint of surprise in his voice as he took in the petite form of the blonde sitting at the bar before him. His friendly blue eyes twinkled in the dim light as he pulled out a shot glass and filled it with the gold liquid. "_You_…are gonna be sorry in the morning."

"I'm always sorry in the morning." Meredith replied ruefully, gladly taking the glass and emptying the liquid down her parched throat. She didn't flinch as it burned a fiery path to settle into the pit of her empty stomach.

The bartender didn't reply and instead just nodded his head in understanding as he leant a sympathetic ear and listened with earnest while she spoke.

"I've been in more meetings today than I can count on both hands." Meredith began with a defeated sigh. "Tomorrow, I have to fly to New York to meet with my father — who happens to be my new boss, by the way — and tell him that I can't guarantee we've won the bid I know he's counting on me to secure. And if I'm not too exhausted from what will surely be a frustrating meeting with him, I have an appointment with a realtor to look for a place to live or take the chance and move in with my father and step-mother, which is something I _really_ don't want. _And_," She paused to take a much needed deep breath. "My car ran out of gas and died somewhere…out there." She waved her hand dismissively in the general direction of the front door before she turned back to push her shot glass toward the bartender, her brow raised in silent query as she waited for him to refill her drink.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yep…so keep 'em coming." Meredith replied with a grateful smile before she downed the second shot.

"Name's Joe." The bartender said as he filled her glass for the third time. "And this one is on me."

"Meredith." She held the shot glass up to him in a toast before downing it quickly, letting the sting numb her throat as well as her mind from all the uneasiness stemming from her hasty decisions of late.

As the alcohol settled into her stomach, Meredith could feel her muscles loosen while she awaited her fourth shot. Tequila had always been her poison of choice and although she rarely imbibed when travelling, she made the exception today. It had to have been a sign for her car to decide to die somewhere within the vicinity of a bar, give or take a block or two.

"How you doing?" Joe asked, his question directed to the person behind Meredith.

"Double scotch single malt, please."

A shiver ran down Meredith's spine when she heard the deep timbre of the male voice as he spoke. She was slightly taken aback by her body's response and she had yet to see what he looked like. Her curiosity; however, would soon be quelled when the stranger sat down on the empty stool next to hers, prompting her to look over. Her cheeks became flushed, her skin turning to a rosy hue as the beating of her heart became wild and erratic when his musky scent wafted past her nose to stir her senses and make her crave for more.

Meredith was sure she let out a small audible gasp when her green eyes connected with the smiling ones of his beautiful baby blues. She saw a glimmer of mischief in his eyes, letting her know that he heard and she quickly cleared her throat as she schooled her features to a look of cool indifference while she eyed him warily.

"So, is this a good place to hang out?" The stranger asked before smiling to Joe when he placed his drink order down in front of him.

"I wouldn't know. Never been here before." She quipped, mentally giving herself a pat on the back for managing to remain unaffected by his presence, even though every part of her itched to run her hands through his hair and pull him close so she could taste his lips. Those strong firm lips that she was certain would do wonders to her lips, her breasts, her body, her….

"You know what, I haven't either. First time here." The stranger interrupted her thoughts and volunteered the information before he raised his drink to his lips to take a sip.

Meredith could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and she reached for a peanut to serve as a distraction for her hands so they wouldn't reach out to touch him. Her neck muscles hurt as she strained to keep facing forward. The man was too good-looking for his own good and she simply didn't trust herself to look at him. It wouldn't take much for him to pick up on the fact that she wanted him and wanted him badly.

"You're ignoring me."

"Um…trying to." She shot back, her eyes lowering to a half-hooded gaze as they snuck a look down the rest of his body, her eyes widening at the obvious bulge between his lean thighs. She had to do a double take to make sure she hadn't imagined it.

_Holy shit! I wonder how big he is when he's hard._

"You shouldn't ignore me." The stranger's voice was light and flirtatious as he turned to face her and in doing so, his knee accidentally brushed up against her slim thighs.

"Why not?" Meredith asked, her voice shaky when an electrical current rippled up and throughout her body. Her stomach muscles tighten in knots, her skin tingled from the sudden rush of heat as it pooled at her core, making her body ache with wanton need.

"Because I'm someone you need to know to love." He replied confidently as he leaned in even closer to almost whisper in her ear, his hot breath fanning her cheeks.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes."

"So if I know you, I'll love you."

"Oh, yes."

"You really like yourself, huh?"

"Just hiding my pain."

There was a pregnant pause as they both looked into each other's eyes, the intensity of their physical attraction palpable as their eyes devoured, flirted, and communicated an aching need that excited them both. The unspoken words hung between them and they both knew the night would end one way and one way only.

"So what's your story?"

"I don't have a story. I'm just a girl in a bar."

"I'm just a guy in a bar." He responded in kind as his eyes traveled across her beautiful face to her sultry lips where he watched, mesmerized, as she parted them to allow the tip of her pink tongue to slip out and run across the soft contours in one full sweep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again for the reviews--all three of them. LOL**

**I hadn't realized that I left the last chapter on a bit of a cliff. One thing you should know about me is that I don't write Meredith in intimate moments with anyone BUT Derek, so I think it's safe to assume who it was Meredith had encountered at the bar. ;-)**

**BrodyLvr1012 - Thank you for your super long, extra nice review. Love the rambling. More rambling, I say. **

**REMINDER: We are still in flashback mode.**

**This chapter is long, but there was no way to break it into two parts without losing its effect. There's not much to say about this chapter, except...Enjoy!**

* * *

The door swung wide open with a loud, resounding crash against the wall in the wide hallway of the luxuriously decorated room. The impact nearly knocked the lamp onto the floor as it teetered precariously on the small table in the far corner of the dimly lit room. The couple stumbled inside, their lips locked in a heated kiss while their eager hands sought to remove the confining pieces of clothing that kept them from their ultimate pleasure.

"Mmm…." He moaned into her warm mouth. "Maybe we should…you know….?"

His words were lost on his lips when she forcibly grabbed the collar of his red shirt and tugged on it to pull him closer so her lips could demand more of his skillful tongue as it moved in long deep strokes within the inner walls of her hot mouth. The need to have his firm, yet gentle lips caress and tease her swollen ones completely consumed her thoughts while she deepened the kiss, every part of her greedy and eager to take whatever he gave and in turn, give him all that he wanted and more.

Meredith had been bewitched by him all throughout the night, her eyes lingered a little too long on his handsome face to watch the way the corners tugged playfully on his lips whenever he spoke or the way his mouth curved into a smile as wickedly sensual as a lover's kiss full of promises of ecstasy.

On more than one occasion, she had to bite back the urge to push him onto the top of the bar and kiss him senseless; the need to feel the hard muscled contours of his body pressed against hers drove her mad with an aching need as sharp pangs of lust shot through to her throbbing pussy.

Although they had spent a good part of the hour talking, she didn't know his name, nor did he know hers and all rational thought screamed for her to stop the madness, but a stronger, more powerful force drove them onward with a compelling need that was too great to resist. Despite the common sense clamoring to be heard inside her head, she couldn't stop herself from taking what he so blatantly offered with his hands, his lips, and his body with his hard cock pressed up oh so deliciously against the wetness between her legs.

The ache she felt for him was instantaneous, as evident by the heated arousal that pooled at her core the minute their eyes connected. To ease the burgeoning ache, she tried to cross and uncross her legs in an attempt to quell the longing, but the act of doing so only served to rub the silky fabric of her lace thong against her already sensitized clit as it tightened and strained.

The soft whimpers of pain-filled moans that escaped her lips were thankfully lost in the loud bar as she imagined all the things she wanted to do _to_ him and _with_ him. She caught him watching her a few times almost like he'd heard her moans and the self-assured way he cocked his brows in amusement told her that he knew exactly what was going on between those succulent legs that were encased in a pair of black silk stockings.

As the night wore on, he became bolder in his slow appraisal of her while she sat across from him, the hem of her black dress riding up over her slim thighs to reveal a bit of lace from the stocking that stopped mid-thigh.

"The only thing I know is that I want you to fuck me." Meredith husked, her small voice brazen in its admission to what she wanted. "Everything else can wait, but this…." She trailed her fingers across the hardened cock through his black slacks with her small hand and squeezed the engorged shaft. "This can't wait. I need you _now_."

The deep chuckle that erupted from his lips caused goosebumps to sprout all over her flushed skin. He was most definitely sex personified and that even a simple act as laughing could stir so much need within her. Her fingers moved of its own accord to massage him, mentally taking in his large size. A shot of excitement mixed with trepidation filled her with the sudden revelation that she hadn't imagined it earlier and that he really was very well endowed.

"I meant that we should close the door." He explained while his hand reached around to firmly cup her ass, pressing her closer to his straining cock to further emphasize his point.

"Oh." Meredith replied, her cheeks turning several shades of red.

She had never been this bold with anyone before, but there was something about this stranger that made her lose her inhibitions and throw caution to the wind when she leaned in to press her hand high on his thigh, a few millimeters from his thick cock to boldly proposition him.

She remembered the wicked glint in his eyes when she whispered the words "Want to fuck?" in his ear and how quickly he got up as he threw several large bills onto the counter and grabbed for her hand to lead her out and into his sleek black car. The car ride to her hotel was nothing short of exciting as he carefully maneuvered the car through the dark streets with one hand while the other strayed up between her thighs to dip one lean finger into her slick folds as he plunged deep with each skillful stroke. The pad of his thumb rubbed and teased her clit to painful nubs as he continued his assault and pounded into her relentlessly until she screamed. Her cheeks were tinged a deep crimson shade of red when she came against his fingers and fell back onto the leather seat, completely sated and depleted of any and all ability to think coherently.

"I have no intention of stopping and plan to make you scream again and to fuck you until you cum with me inside you." The stranger spoke of his intent, his voice low and controlled. "Before this night is over, my body will be imprinted onto that wickedly sinful body of yours and into your mind so that whenever you close your eyes, all you will see is me and only me. And the sounds you hear will be that of your screaming orgasms and the pleasures you feel as I fill you completely and make you cum."

Meredith hung onto his every word. She was enthralled, captivated, and seduced beyond words. His arrogance should have annoyed her and if it had come from any other man, she would have scoffed and laughed, but to hear the words come out of his sexy mouth; however, only made her want him more. Her body had surpassed the point of heightened sexual overdrive and the feel of her wet juices as it trickled down her legs drove her mindless with unabashed desire.

This night will most definitely end one way and one way only, she thought wickedly before she pulled away from him. The loss of contact left him bereft and he reached out for her in protest, but his frown turned into a sexy smirk when she walked the short distance to the door and turned the lock with a heavy resounding click.

The sexual tension in the air was thick as he waited for her to turn around and when she didn't, he became antsy with each passing second. He could hear her labored breathing and hungrily devoured every womanly curve of her body as she swayed lightly and he knew that she was just as affected, if not more, by the all-consuming attraction they felt for one another.

His eyes fell onto the gentle slope of her pert bottom, covered by the black material of the dress she wore. With slow purposeful steps, slightly inhibited by his large straining cock, he walked up to stand directly behind her and inhaled deeply as her sweet lavender scent filled his nostrils.

A shiver ran down Meredith's spine when she felt the heat emanating from his body brush up against her and left her breathless. Their bodies hadn't yet touched, but she shuddered from the excitement of knowing that he stood but a hair's breadth behind her. All sorts of porny images flashed across her mind, a jolt of electrical current coursed throughout her body only to stop at her burning core where her panties were soaked with her essence.

"I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you." He leaned in to whisper in her ear, his hot breath fanning her cheeks.

"Me too." Meredith confessed on a soft, whimpering sigh when his lips connected with the tender flesh under her right ear lobe.

Her head fell back onto his shoulder in complete abandon when his tongue flicked out to trail a hot path along her smooth jaw line to taste the soft skin as he inched closer to her eager lips.

"You have no idea how many times I wanted to spread you onto the bar and feast on your sweet pussy, to taste every inch of your wicked body." He murmured, his right hand reached around to cup the side of her face to turn it sideways so he could gaze longingly into the green depths of her eyes.

Meredith gasped at his brazen words and found that she couldn't tear her gaze away from his when their eyes connected and she saw his eyes darken to a stormy blue. She barely had time to catch her breath when his lips came crashing down onto hers in a searing kiss. His skillful tongue wreaked havoc on her senses, seeking entry to the warm recesses of her mouth until she acquiesced and opened to his hungry demands. Her moans echoed between their lips while he teased, sucked and nipped on the red, swollen flesh.

A shocked gasp escaped her lips when she felt his thick cock push up against her pert bottom, making its presence known and obvious to both as to what it ached and longed for. He was big, aroused and ready. She knew that when she reached for him earlier and the feel of his thick shaft pressed up against her, excited her immensely.

Her knees buckled slightly when his fingers trailed a sensual path down her bare arms to intertwine together with hers. Meredith wanted to turn around, but he held her still. The pads of this thumb grazed the sensitive skin on the inside of her wrists to elicit sparks of tingling sensations as they shot up and throughout her soft, willing, pliant body.

"Do you like how that feels?" He asked. His cock pushed even harder against her backside so that her own body became pressed up against the cool door for support.

"Mmm…yes." She moaned.

"Are you ready to take all of me inside that beautiful, luscious body of yours?" His voice a low and dangerous growl as he moved her hands up and over her head where he held them captive in one of his while the other moved down the front of her dress where it slipped inside to take an aching breast into his firm hand.

"Fuck!" Meredith hissed, her moan trapped deep within her throat when she felt him pinch the taut peak.

"Not yet, but soon." He whispered his promise into her ear before his lips crashed onto hers. His skillful hands and tongue continued to ravage her captive body while his fingers kneaded and tugged on her breast until she cried out in pleasure. His hot tongue dipped deep inside her mouth to seek her tongue as they dueled for control.

"Oh god, fuck me…. Please." Meredith begged when she felt the walls to her throbbing pussy coil tight to the point of near explosion while her body strained to get the release it so desperately craved.

Just when Meredith didn't think she could take any more, he released her breast to move his hand down across her flat abdomen to slip underneath the hem of her dress to glide back up and brushed her soaked panties aside.

"You're so wet and it's all for me, isn't it?" He asked, a devilish smirk flashed across his handsome face while his fingers gingerly brushed the fabric aside to stroke her clit with the pad of his thumb and his index finger simultaneously swept across her slick folds in long backward and forward motions.

"Yes…" Meredith moaned, her voice hoarse and strained. Her nails dug into her flesh as she balled her trapped hands into tight fists to somehow ease the torture he was inflicting on her body. Her hips moved of its own volition and pressed up against him to move in a slow circular motion against his hardened penis.

She wanted to be fucked and she didn't care how he did it. From the front, from behind, against the door, on the floor, or the bed…none of it mattered as long as he filled her deeply with his hard cock and thrust into her with mind-blowing force until she climaxed and screamed her release.

His hand stopped moving and a soft plea escaped her lips when she felt its withdrawal from her body. Her beautiful face became marred with confusion when his other hand released hers as well. She felt the blood rush back to her hands and arms and before her mind could process his next move, he gripped onto her slim waist and spun her around so she stood facing him, her breathing labored as the thick air hung between them, their lips less than a centimeter apart.

Meredith couldn't tear her eyes away from his as she watched them darken even more to an almost pitch black. Their bodies were enveloped in a heady cloud of desire as they stood, pressed up against one another. Her breath hitched in her throat when the grip he had on her waist tightened and she watched dazedly while he pushed her dress up over her thighs to expose the wispy piece of lace that barely covered her pussy to his gaze as he knelt down before her.

"Oh god…" She head fell back against the door, her hands splayed on either side of her waist when his lips came into contact with her clit.

The long sweeping motion of his tongue across the her swollen folds drove her mindless with lust and her head tossed from side to side in the throes of complete surrender when his tongue delved deep to push its way inside her core to mimic an act they knew would come to fruition by the end of the night.

"I'm addicted to your sweet smell." He rasped against her pussy, the vibrations eliciting a moan deep from within her.

Meredith could feel her knees buckle and she wasn't sure how long she would last with him licking and tasting her as his tongue pushed even deeper into her body, her clit tightened to painful nubs as it rubbed against his face and she was sure she would explode from the sheer magnitude of it all. His strong powerful hands reached around to cup her bare ass before one hand moved down further still to one stocking-clad thigh to guide it up and over to rest on his shoulder as he proceeded to do the same with the other.

With her legs now draped over his shoulders and her pussy pressed up against his seeking tongue, Meredith's body shook from wanton longing and her hips began to gyrate in small circular motions as it spurred his mouth and tongue to continue to lick and tease until she exploded into his mouth

Meredith felt like her body was floating on a blissful cloud when she felt his body shift and he straightened her weak ones so he could stand up. As soon as their eyes reconnected, clothes were pulled in all different directions as they hastily worked to free themselves of their clothing and quickly made their way over to the bed.

Fits of giggles erupted from her rosy lips when they stumbled in the semi-darkness and they landed in a heap of naked bodies and limbs atop the cool sheets with Meredith straddling his lean hips. She gasped at the feel of his hard cock pressed up against her bare stomach and tried to move off him when he reached out to grab onto her hips to still her movements.

"Don't move." He commanded gruffly when he released her hips. She heard him fumble with something in his hand and turned her head slightly to watch as he deftly applied a condom onto his cock. Meredith swallowed hard to ease the dryness in her throat as she took in his big size and length, her frazzled mind trying to figure out if her small body would be able to accommodate all of him. The thought excited and terrified her both when his hands returned to her hips once more to pull her lithe body up and over him as he settled her body onto his shaft.

"Fuck!" Meredith screamed, her cries echoed within the four walls when she felt him push deep within her and her breathing became labored, her muscles expanding to adjust to the invading force of his immensely large cock while he stretched and filled her to the hilt.

"You're so fucking…big!" She whimpered as he began to slide out of her.

"Just move with me and you'll get used to it." He encouraged, simultaneously lifting her up while his lower body pressed into the bed until his cock was completely out of her, except for the tip as it grazed her clit.

"Does that feel good?" He asked, knowing full well that it did from the way her nails dug into his chest as she clung onto him.

"Oh my god…YES!" She moaned and then screamed once more when he forcibly pulled her body down onto his shaft while his hips thrust upward, impaling her wholly and completely. "Please, oh god…please don't stop!"

"I'm not going to stop." He grunted, his own breathing ragged while he pumped repeatedly into her welcoming heat before she was about to climax, and then he flipped her over onto her back. "We've only just begun."

Meredith could barely contain her excitement when she raised her head to see his silhouetted form kneel at the juncture of her aching pussy, left bereft momentarily when he pulled out of her to position their bodies so her knees were bent and her thighs spread to his hungry gaze. With his cock prominently standing erect before him as he knelt, he raised her hips off the bed and effortlessly slid inside her, filling her to the hilt.

Her head thrashed back and forth on the cool sheets as he pumped into her in long deep strokes, his movements alternating from hard and fast to slow and deep. Her pussy hummed, every pore in her body tingling to the all too familiar sensation of her impending orgasm while her sensitized flesh prepared for the release and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as wave after wave of her orgasm washed over her heated flesh.

He smiled satisfactorily when he felt her walls clamp onto his cock and felt the force of her orgasm as she moaned and clawed on his back as she rode every last bit of her orgasm. Reaching his hand round back, he carefully unhooked her ankles and moved one sweat-clicked leg up and over his shoulder so his lips could kiss the smooth skin of her inner thigh just above the lace of her stocking, all the while pumping into her hard and fast, then soft and slow until something low within his stomach began to unfurl and he felt his body tightening, signaling his own impending orgasm.

"Harder! Fuck me harder! Faster! Oh…hmmm…faster!" Meredith screamed when she felt her muscles spasm once more around him and he exploded into her simultaneously. "Oh my god. I'm cumming again!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Guys. The start of summer and end of school is supposed to be fun and relaxing, but it already looks like it will be a busy few months.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Something happened earlier this week that was really upsetting and I couldn't focus on writing or updating. Thanks for reading, reviewing and for sticking with me. You guys are great.**

**We're still in flashback mode. I hope this update doesn't seem rushed, but it's just to move the story along.**

* * *

Meredith woke with a start and immediately bolted upright in bed. The silk sheets that had been covering her body haphazardly slipped down to reveal her naked form still tinged with a rosy glow from the aftermath of the previous night. It took a few seconds for her bewildered mind to process why her body ached and more importantly, why she was sore in certain places, namely the area between her legs.

She felt something stir next to her and her head turned to stare at the back of a dark mass of raven curls and groaned inwardly when bits and pieces of the previous night flashed before her eyes. All the vivid details, the moan and cries of pleasure, and the one of many positions from their sexual encounter replayed in her mind in full technicolor and she felt a surge of heat rush up her body from the memory.

She scooted away nervously when she felt the bed move once more and without thinking and completely underestimating the space she had, she fell onto the floor in an unceremonious heap.

_Ow…shit!_

Her body wanted to scream from the pain that shot up her bare ass, but her mind was too preoccupied with the fact that she may have woken him up to think about anything else at that moment. She knew a bruise would form there and winced lightly when she stood up, her body wracked with a sudden chill that enveloped her very naked and now bruised body.

It was still dark in the room and the sun had not yet risen and wouldn't be for a while according to the time on the small digital clock on the nightstand.

"Come back to bed."

Meredith heard him groan huskily and stopped dead in her tracks like a deer caught in headlights.

"I...uh…water." She rasped nervously. "My throat is dry." Her hand gestured to her throat to further emphasize the point.

"Hmm…'kay." He murmured groggily before she heard the ruffling of bed sheets as he rolled over onto his back.

The light from the moon outside the window illuminated the room just enough to allow her to see his sleeping form. Her eyes immediately fell onto the bulge barely hidden by the thin sheets and all the aches and pains on her body made sense.

Even though the room was cool, her body felt heated and the tightening in her throat made it difficult to breathe as she continued to gawk at the sight before her. She needed to leave. She should leave. She must leave. All rational cells in her body screamed for her to move, but she stood rooted to the spot.

_Get a hold of yourself, Mer!_

She silently berated herself and shook her head vehemently to clear the influx of porny thoughts that had suddenly invaded her mind at seeing the bulge. She listened out for his steady breathing before she ventured another step backward toward the bathroom. She needed to make her leave and it was better to do it now while he was asleep instead of waiting for the awkwardness that would undoubtedly come if she waited until morning.

She had just had the best sex ever, but all good things must come to an end, much to her dismay. Things in her life were already chaotic and she couldn't afford to complicate it further, especially in the form of a very handsome man lying naked in her bed. She had picked up a stranger and took him to bed and so it was best to leave said stranger in her bed without a backwards glance.

* * *

The sun had barely peeked through the horizon by the time Meredith was dressed and ready to go. She had had the foresight to pack her things yesterday in anticipation of catching an early flight so there was nothing left for her to do as she exited the bathroom, fully dressed in skinny jeans, paired with a thin dark grey sweater and black boots.

With one last look toward the bed, her eyes lingering on the sleeping form a little too long; she pulled out the complimentary notepad and pen and quickly scribbled something down before she tiptoed to the bed where she placed it on the nightstand. His handsomely chiseled features struck her and her breath caught in her throat as she fought hard to keep her hand from reaching out to run her fingers through his dark raven curls one last time.

Even in sleep, he managed to make her knees weak and her heart beat wildly against her chest. The temptation to climb back into bed made the dull ache in her core pulsate and throb with a driving urgency and instead of doing what her body willed her to do, she bent down and planted a swift kiss on his lips before she hastily exited the room.

* * *

A yawn escaped Derek's lips when he was suddenly stirred awake by the sharp rays of sunlight that had filtered into the room to land directly on his sleeping form. He had had a good night's sleep and his body felt surprisingly relaxed, both of which were completely foreign to him. He couldn't remember the last time he slept so well and as images of the previous night flooded back into his head, he suddenly knew why. A smile crept up into his face and he reached out absently to the space next to him to discover that it was void of the warm body that had given him so much pleasure just hours ago.

His eyes immediately went to the bathroom, half expecting her to be there, but the door was wide open. The crease in his brows furrowed deeper as he slowly surveyed his surroundings and noted that it was missing any and all of her personal belongings.

Although Derek was slightly disappointed to discover her missing, he knew it was for the best. He hated to deal with the awkwardness of the morning after and even though his body ached to lose itself once more in her sweetness, he didn't need any complications in his life and the sexy vixen he encountered last night would definitely be trouble. Trouble to his peace of his mind and most definitely, trouble to his raging libido, which he could definitely hold her accountable for with all the things she had done to him.

A wicked smile played across his lips at the memory and it deepened even more when he recalled how flexible she had been in the shower when he had fucked her until she screamed, her sweet voice drowned out by the hot spray of the water as it washed down on their sweat-slicked bodies.

He shifted uncomfortably when he felt his cock stir to life and quickly sat up, his left hand blindly reaching out to the night stand to leverage himself as he prepared to stand up. Confusion marred his handsome face when his fingers felt something that was most definitely not wood and looked down to see a message scribbled onto a piece of paper with the hotel's logo on it.

_**The hotel bill is already taken care of, so don't rush to leave. My body is sore as I'm sure yours will be too and for that, I owe you a big thank you for an unforgettable night.**_

_**-M**_

_An unforgettable night, indeed._ He thought as a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

* * *

"Good Morning." The pretty brunette behind the desk greeted Meredith with a smile. "Can I help you?"

"I have a ten o'clock with Mr. Jamieson." Meredith replied with a curt smile.

Emily, whom Meredith discovered was the assistant's name from the gold name plate on her desk, furrowed her brows slightly, but just as quickly, masked it with another smile.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all." Emily replied, her smile unwavering. "Mr. Jamieson is in another meeting that's running a little late. I hope you don't mind waiting, Miss --."

"Meredith Grey." Meredith answered. "My assistant called yesterday to confirm the appointment."

"There was a last minute change and I tried to call your office earlier to reschedule to a later time, but they said you had already left. I apologize for the mix-up. Please have a seat and I will let him know that you've arrived. Would you like some coffee, tea, or water?"

"No, thank you." Meredith replied as she settled into the plush leather chair, half hidden behind the large plant, and turned on her Blackberry to see that Lauren had sent her three texts half an hour ago.

She had been so busy getting to her appointment that she didn't realize her phone was off until now and unfortunately that had been too late.

"Mr. Jamieson is finishing up and will be with you shortly." Emily announced as she walked back into the outer office.

"Thank you." Meredith replied gratefully before settling back into the chair once more.

"Is he still here?"

Both Meredith and Emily's heads shot up and over to the door to see a pretty blonde standing there breathless.

"Who?"

"Sex on legs."

"Um, Jenna…" Emily began to speak, her eyes darting over to look at Meredith.

Meredith tried not to giggle at the "sex on legs" comment and for a split second, she was reminded of the mystery man she had encountered two weeks ago. She felt her body blush from the memory and quickly pulled out her day planner, pretending to be looking at some notes instead of listening to the conversation.

"I heard the girls talking about it in the kitchen, so I had to come and see for myself." Jenna continued, completely oblivious to Meredith's presence in the room.

"Jen-" Emily began to speak, her voice low and warning as she tried to gesture with her eyes to the corner.

"Is it true about the eyes and the hair? I mean, we've all seen it in pictures but do they look just as sexy in person? Oh god, please tell me he's still here."

"He's still here but he will be leaving soon because Mr. Jamieson has another appointment." Emily said through gritted teeth as her head gestured in a not-so-subtle way toward the general direction of where Meredith sat.

"What?" Jenna asked, then gasped in surprise when she followed Emily's gaze. "Oh!"

"Exactly."

"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry." Jenna apologized to Meredith. "We're usually not very chatty about this stuff, but he's sex…I mean, he's…crap!"

"I'll call you later." Emily hissed as she escorted her very embarrassed friend to the door and closed it firmly before she turned around to address Meredith.

"Please excuse my friend. She's a little…. Well, she has a bit of a crush on Mr. Shepherd and—"

"Shepherd, as in Shepherd Enterprises?" Meredith asked, her curiosity piqued even more upon discovering the name of said "sex on legs".

"You know him?" Emily asked, her eyes brightening up.

"No, I don't know _him_, but I know of his family and their reputation." Meredith said with bitter disdain.

The memory of her father's anger upon discovering they had lost their latest bid to his business rival was still fresh in her mind. It was pretty hard for her to forget since it was the account her father had been counting on her to secure when she traveled to Seattle two weeks ago.

_The bastard is trying to steal my account. Is this why my meeting almost got bumped?_

Before Meredith could inquire on the reason for the last minute meeting, the door opened and she heard laughter fill the room as two men walked out of what is presumably Mr. Jamieson's office.

"Thanks for everything." The shorter of the two men spoke as he patted the taller one on the back.

"I should thank you for meeting with me at such short notice." Derek replied good-naturedly, holding out a small card. "Give Lolo a call. She's the best and will know exactly what to do."

Meredith couldn't see the face of the other man from where she stood, but the voice that she heard nearly shook her to the core.

_Shit!_

"I really appreciate this, Derek. I would've been in deep water with the wife if she knew I forgot to buy her something for our anniversary. I owe you big for this."

"Remember that the next time I need to call in a favor." Derek joked as both men turned to walk into the outer office.

"You!" Meredith didn't realize she had spoken until Derek's head shot around, his laughing eyes turned to one of shock as it fell upon her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the nice reviews.**

* * *

"Me." Derek responded and then winced inwardly at how stupid he must've sounded.

The glare he received from the woman standing less than ten feet from him; however, told him that she thought he sounded arrogant, which he found he actually preferred over his own assessment.

"Do you two know each other?" Mr. Jamieson asked and then chuckled before he answered his own question. "Of course you do. And very well, I imagine."

"What?!" Meredith's eyes bulged and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Well, the Shepherd and Grey families are known to be, uh…."

"Wait. Did you just say _Grey_?" Derek interrupted as he tore his eyes away from Meredith's to look at the younger man, who suddenly felt like an inch tall.

"Yes he did." Meredith answered, crossing her arms petulantly over her chest.

"What's your name?" Derek asked, turning his head back to address Meredith.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it's Meredith. Meredith _Grey_."

"Uh…this is a little awkward. Perhaps we should go into a private room or something." Mr. Jamieson suggested as he cut into the long pregnant pause in which Meredith continued to glare at Derek and Derek, in turn, looked at her confusedly.

"I don't think there's a need for that." Meredith quickly interjected and turned to address Derek as she spoke, her voice cool and firm. "I think your meeting with Mr. Jamieson has concluded and I have pressing business I need to discuss with him, so if you wouldn't mind."

_So the little vixen is feisty in AND out of bed._

The wicked thought made Derek smile as he lowered his head in a curt gesture and said, "You're absolutely right, Ms. Grey. Please don't let me keep you."

Meredith was about to tell him that she's always right, but however tempted she was to do it, she couldn't very well do it in front of Mr. Jamieson.

"Tom, please give Gladys my love." Derek said before he turned to face Meredith. "I hope to see you soon, Meredith."

_Not in a million years!_

Meredith was fuming underneath her cool exterior. How dare he call her by her first name and with such an air of intimacy as he all but purred her name.

* * *

"I tried to call you." Lauren said in defense when she saw the scowl on Meredith's face as she traipsed towards her office, her feet heavy with exhaustion.

"I know."

"I even sent you text messages."

"I know."

"Coffee?" Lauren offered.

"Yes, thank you." Meredith mumbled. Her voice was low and defeated as she walked into her office and closed the door.

No sooner had she dropped herself onto the leather chair did her office door swing open and Nikki walked in.

"So…how did it go?"

"Have you heard of Derek Shepherd?"

"Oh my God. Who hasn't?"

"Me! Apparently." Meredith shot back.

"The guy is one of the hottest, most sought after bachelors in all of the East Coast and quite possibly even beyond." Nikki gushed.

"He's an ass." Meredith retorted drily.

"Yeah, but what an ass it is." Nikki giggled, her cheeks tinged with a rosy hue.

"How come I've never heard of him before today?"

"It's hard to imagine any hot blooded female within a hundred mile radius who doesn't know of his existence, but I imagine it's because you've been living over in Europe all this time and up until recently, your father had managed to keep you in the dark from all his business dealings."

Meredith rolled her eyes. She couldn't have agreed with that last statement more. She had been happily living and studying abroad for years and had planned to settle there permanently when her father called and dropped a bombshell. His health was withering and he needed a successor and being the only child of the great Thatcher Grey, it all fell onto her shoulders to be the one to lead The Grey Corporation into the next century with its emerging technologies in mainstream media

"It would've been nice to know about him." Meredith mumbled. "That way, I wouldn't have appeared stupid when I had the unfortunate luck to come face to face with him today."

"You saw him? In person?" Nikki asked, her interest suddenly increased by tenfold

"Yes. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal?! This is sex on legs we're talking about, Mer."

Meredith rolled her eyes and leaned back even further in her chair. "Why does everybody call him that?"

"Um…are you _sure_ it was Derek Shepherd you saw today?" Nikki asked, her brows rose in query.

"Yes."

"And you still don't know why?"

Meredith definitely knew why, but she wasn't about to tell anyone. Lest of all, her closest friend and risk the news making its way to her father's ears. His hatred for the Shepherd family was evident in the bitter disdain that filled his voice at the mere mention of their name and anything affiliated to them. She shuddered to think of how he would react to the news that his daughter had slept with his enemy's son, albeit unknown to both of them at the time. He could definite shit a brick and then some.

"Is he some kind of a manwhore or something?"

"God, I hope so because that would mean I have a fighting chance."

"You are too hot to beg, Nik." Meredith chided.

"I know, but for him, I'd make the exception."

"He's not worth it."

"Um…are you _really_ sure it was him that you met?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Well then you need to get your eyes checked because that would be the only reason why you're not drooling over him like the rest of the female population."

"My eyes are fine and I'm not drooling because I happen to like my pride and dignity."

"Trust me, Mer. Your pride and dignity are not what you'd be thinking about if you were with him. Your thoughts would be more along the lines of how good he'd be in bed and how many orgasms he can give you in one night."


	17. Chapter 17

It was late by the time Meredith finished her proposal. Despite the awkward moment before her actual meeting, the meeting itself went remarkably smooth and Mr. Jamieson seemed genuinely open to learning more about what a partnership could mean for the two companies.

After she checked to make sure the email with the draft proposal had been successfully delivered to her father, she went through the motions of shutting down her laptop and had almost finished packing up when she heard the muffled ringing sound of her Blackberry coming from the top drawer of her desk. She checked the time on her slim wristwatch and wondered who would be calling her at this late hour.

The number on the display was one she didn't recognize and for a split second, she thought about ignoring the call, but pressed the talk button anyway and answered with a tentative, "Hello?"

"Have dinner with me."

"How did you get my private number?" Meredith asked in annoyance as the deep timbre of his voice struck and rattled her nerves.

"I have my ways and I can be very convincing when I want something." He husked.

_Arrogant bastard!_

"What do you want?" Meredith demanded. Her voice was flat with just a hint of impatience.

"Well, for starters, I want to have dinner with you and if you so desire, we can even have dessert afterwards."

Meredith didn't miss the sexual undertone laced in his voice and rolled her eyes at his blatant crassness.

"I've already eaten."

"No, you haven't."

"How do you know that?" She challenged, feeling slightly irritated that he seemed so certain and even if it were true, she certainly didn't want him to know that.

"I have my ways." He replied smugly.

"What are you a stalker now?"

A ripple of heat ran down the length of her spine at the deep, masculine sound of his amused laughter as it reverberated across the phone lines to tickle her senses. She could still remember the way his eyes would brighten up, the corners of his sexy lips curved seductively. Her nipples puckered at the memory of those very lips as they licked and teased her until she moaned and begged for release.

"I happen to know that you haven't left your office since you returned from your meeting with Tom. How did that go, by the way?"

"You must be crazy if you think I'm going to tell you that?" Meredith seethed.

"Tsk, tsk… Is that a way to talk to a friend?"

""Ha! You and I are _not_ friends." Meredith snickered. "We are anything, _but_ friends. I don't even know you."

"I beg to differ." Derek whispered into the phone. "I believe you and I know each other about as well as any man could know a woman."

"That was a mistake and one I'm not planning to repeat so if you'll excuse me, I have to—"

"Aren't you the least bit curious to know why I called to invite you to dinner?"

"Not really, no." She lied.

"Are you sure about that?"

"About as sure as I am that I hate you."

"Hate is a strong word, Miss Grey."

"My feelings toward you are strong, Mr. Shepherd."

"Ah…that could be taken either way." He teased playfully.

"Only a presumptuous ass like you would think I could feel anything else given our family's rivalry."

"You hit the nail on the head with that one. It's our _family's_ rivalry, not ours. As you said, we barely know each other, so what do you say you go to dinner with me and decide for yourself whether you like me or not?"

"That's not a good idea."

"If you don't want to go to dinner, at least meet me for one drink. If afterwards you decide that you don't like me, I promise to leave you alone."

"I—"

"One drink. That's all I'm asking for." Derek husked into the phone. "We can even go somewhere public with lots of people around if you're afraid to be alone with me."

"I never said I was afraid."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Meredith had to admit that she was tempted. Very tempted. How much would it hurt to have one drink with him?

"Fine." She found herself saying into the phone. "_But_…we can't go anywhere public."

"Okay." Derek spoke, his voice cautious.

"My father knows a lot of people in the city, as I'm sure is the same with yours, and the last thing I want is for them to see us together."

"Good point." He agreed. "Let's go to my place then."

"No." Meredith quickly shot that idea down. Being alone with him is already bad enough, so to be alone in a place with a bed was damn near dangerous. "That is not a possibility."

"Yours?"

"Most definitely not! If it turns out that I don't like you, which I can assure you I won't, I don't want you to know where I live."

"Don't be too quick to come to that conclusion without really getting to know me." Derek chided. "I managed to get your private number within a few hours, Meredith. I think I can find out where you lived if I really wanted to."

"Shut up and think of a place." Meredith shot back for lack of a better response.

"You've turned down every suggestion I've made. And here I thought getting you to agree to a drink was difficult."

"Do you have a bar in your office?" She asked suddenly and without thinking.

"Yes. Why?"

"I'll meet you there."

"Do you need the address?"

"I already have it."

"My office—"

"Twenty-first floor. Corner office facing the Hudson River." Meredith recited, effectively cutting him off. "I, too, have my ways of finding things out."

"I'm impressed." Derek drawled pleasantly into the phone.

"Don't underestimate what I can do, Mr. Shepherd."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Grey."

"I'll be there in an hour." Meredith announced, grabbing her purse and exiting her office.

"I'll be waiting."


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. It is very much appreciated, so thank you again.**

* * *

Meredith's stomach clenched tight as she stood within the steel box of one of the elevators that belonged to Shepherd Enterprises. She had half expected the Security office to retain her once they discovered her identity, but instead, the guard on duty had let her pass on through, even going so far as to tell her that "Mr. Shepherd was waiting for her".

He was waiting for her. Derek Shepherd, her business rival, the man with whom she had spent a night of hot, passionate sex with not only two weeks before, was now waiting for her. Just the thought of it rattled her nerves and she had to take a moment to compose herself as the elevator dinged, signaling the arrival to her floor. Her lungs felt heavy, her heart palpitating at a rate she was sure would undoubtedly earn her a trip to the emergency room.

Despite all the obvious trepidations, her feet moved of its own accord down the wide corridor until she came to stand before the massive double doors. She heard the faint sounds of smooth jazz coming from within his office through the doors, left slightly ajar. Seconds later, she heard a shuffling noise and waited with bated breath for the door to open, but it never did. She moved her head to the side to look past the small slit but all she was able to make out were large floor to ceiling windows and the bright array of colorful lights from the city just beyond that.

_Might as well get it over with._

Meredith reached her hand out tentatively to knock, but instead, moved to undo the clip at the base of her neck. She absently ran her fingers through the golden tresses of her hair to shake the curls loose from the confines of the small clip and reached for her compact to check her appearance one last time.

She paused when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. The aquamarine pools of her eyes had darkened to a sultry green, her cheeks tinged with a glow that accentuated her soft rosy lips as it shone under the lights from the pink gloss she had applied while en route to his office. Meredith was never one to praise herself for her looks, which she found to be quite ordinary, but she couldn't help but notice something different about her. Her skin glowed and even though she dreaded the meeting, her lips curved into a soft smile that told a different story.

Meredith raised her hand to knock, then quickly withdrew it as if burnt. Her body suddenly became wrought with nervousness at the idea of seeing him again. The reality of her current situation struck her as she looked at her surroundings. She was standing inside the building belonging to her father's rival, getting ready to see his son for drinks. This is complete lunacy. Their families are enemies. They can't…they shouldn't be social with one another.

She turned on her heel and was about ready to leave when the door opened slowly to reveal Derek standing there dressed in an immaculately tailored dark suit, holding a tumbler filled with a golden liquid in one hand.

"Hi."

"Um… Hi." Meredith replied, her voice cracking slightly.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand out here." Derek said. The corners of his lips curved into a teasing smile when he spoke.

"I was just—how did you know I was here?" She stuttered. She was caught off guard and was at a loss for words on how to respond.

"Your scent."

"My scent?" Meredith ask, confusion marring her flushed face.

"Reminds me of a flower. Soft and distinct. Not too overpowering, but just enough to attract attention." He answered, his eyes never leaving hers. "I remembered it from that night."

"You…remembered it?"

"I remembered lots of things from that night, but the intoxication of your scent is what I remember most."

Meredith was sure she was blushing from head to toe. She didn't miss the double entendre in his reference to her scent and that made her blush to an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Do you want to come in or shall we stand here a bit longer?" Derek asked, his voice light and teasing which made the wicked glint in his eyes shine even brighter.

Meredith pondered his question and knew this was the perfect opportunity to leave but when she opened her mouth to speak, she found herself saying, "One drink, then I'm gone and you will leave me alone, as promised."

"I'll do whatever you ask." Derek whispered under his breath as she walked past him, the lavender scent wafting up to fill his nostrils once more.

Derek was certain the night would end one way and one way only. He was going to have to lay on the charms if he's going to convince her of that too.

The sound of the heavy door closing behind her shook Meredith's already heightened nerves. Her eyes worked to adjust to the dimness of the room, which was a stark contrast to the fluorescent lights she had been flooded with just moments ago. The music playing softly in the background did nothing to calm her and as she turned to face Derek, she suddenly had the feeling as if she'd just walked into a lion's den with the lion at the ready to pounce.

His presence packed one hell of a punch and Meredith's throat was left dry from her shallow breathing as she took in the sexy depths of his half-hooded gaze, coupled with the tautness of his muscled body as he stood a few feet from her. Heat began to pool at her core and she quickly averted her eyes before he realized the effect he was having on her.

_One drink and nothing more._

"Thank you for agreeing to come here so late." Derek said as he gestured for her to make herself comfortable on the leather chair before he walked around to the bar. "What would you like to drink?"

Given the circumstances and the obvious state of her arousal, Meredith quickly changed her mind and opened her mouth to ask for water when he answered his own question and reached below the bar for a bottle that she recognized well. She and José, after all, had become very close friends during her college years and have since reacquainted when she started working for her father.

"I remembered you drinking that the night we met."

_Is there anything he doesn't remember?_

Guilt began to settle when she realized that he really wasn't lying when he said he remembered stuff from their encounter. She, on the other hand, seemed to only remember the sex. The hot, orgasmic, mind-blowing sex with the bending and the…

"Meredith?"

"What?!" She asked, clearly shaken from the flood of impure thoughts that invaded her mind.

"Is tequila okay?"

"Um, yeah…sure. Whatever." She said brusquely as she desperately tried to quell the throbbing ache in her core.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked. The corners of his eyes creased in concern as he came near her for closer inspection. "Do you want to lie down or something?"

_Porny thoughts and me in a horizontal position with you close by is…_

"No! Uh, I mean…no, thank you." She flashed him a fake smile and took the proffered drink from him to pour the entire contents down her throat. "I'm fine sitting here. Sitting here is good and it's vertical, which is good. Yup…I'm…good."

"I find you charming when you ramble." Derek said with an amused smile as he moved to sit on the edge of the desk before her. His outstretched legs were crossed at the ankles and if Meredith moved her legs an inch to the right, their bodies would surely touch. "Your nose makes this cute little crinkle and it reminds me of the time you—"

"Why are you doing this?" Meredith interrupted

"Doing what?"

"Pretending that we're friends. That we like each other."

"I'm not pretending anything and for the record, I _do_ like you."

"You don't even know me." She shot back. "We had sex and that's all it was."

"It's a good start, don't you think?"

"A good start?" She had to laugh at how absurd it sounded. "How could you _possibly_ think that sex between two virtual strangers is a good start?"

"We know that we're compatible and that's something not a lot of people can say, even after months of dating."

"It was a one-night stand!"

"It doesn't have to be."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'd like to see you, and not in a professional capacity, but on a personal one." Derek husked. "You and I…we're good together. Hell, we're damn near explosive and even you can't deny that attraction."

"I don't even know you."

"Then _get_ to know me and let me know _you_. Don't let old feuds between two stubborn men get in the way of us being—"

"Being what? Friends? Lovers?"

"Yes and yes."

"Impossible." Meredith willed her eyes to look away and shot up out of the chair to walk to the window. She needed to clear her head and sitting in close proximity with him with their bodies nearly touching clouded her mind and made her want to do things she shouldn't think about doing.

"It is only if you let it."

"Can't happen." Meredith mumbled. Her eyes were downcast so Derek could not see what was going on in that head of hers. "You and I, we can't happen. There's too much at risk."

"I can't stop thinking about you ever since that night." Derek admitted. "I want you, Meredith, and I'm willing to take whatever risks just to see you again."

"Why are you making this difficult? Why can't you just leave it as a one-night thing between us?" Meredith pleaded.

"Because I want more than just one night with you and I know you feel the same. That beautiful, stubborn head of yours may not want to listen, but your body can't deny it. It wants me as much as I want you."

Meredith's knees felt weak when she felt the warmth of his body envelope her when he moved to stand behind her, their bodies mere centimeters apart. Her hands ached to tangle themselves into his hair and her body longed to feel his again, but she had to stick to her resolve. She clenched her fists tight, her nails dug painfully into the soft flesh of her palms, but she didn't move from her spot overlooking for Hudson.

"I don't know what Fate has planned, but there has to be a reason why our paths have crossed again." He leaned in to whisper, his lips grazing her ear lobe. "Aren't you the least bit curious to know what could come of this?"


	19. Chapter 19

**A good friend, wonderful writer, and fellow cohort of mine had suggested the various locations that were used in this update, and the end result was a VERY long and VERY porny update. There's not much to say, except...enjoy. **

**I say this a lot, but many thanks for the great reviews. As always, it's greatly appreciated.**

**We are still in flashback mode.**

* * *

Meredith felt the wind knocked out of her when he moved in even closer, their bodies touching. His erection was prominent as it pressed up against her backside, causing her body to sway gently into his when his fingers reached up to brush the golden curls aside to expose the smooth column of her neck. The rush of cool air coming into contact with her own heated flesh made her catch her breath deep in her throat and before she could register the full impact of what he was doing, she felt his lips on her neck and the fleeting touch sent chills rippling down her spine.

_This is wrong. So wrong, yet it feels so incredibly…_

"…good."

"What?" Meredith croaked, clearly shaken by the deep timbre of his husky voice so close to her ear.

"You smell good." Derek repeated, his teeth gently nipping on her lobe, his hot breath spreading like wildfire across her neck and throat.

"Good?"

"Mmm…very good." He murmured while his mouth continued its assault on her flesh. "Tell me you want this as much as I do." He coaxed, his skillful hand moving up her soft pliant body to cup one pert breast through the silk fabric of her blouse.

"I…" She whimpered, unable to form a coherent thought while his hand massaged and kneaded her breast until her nipples hardened and strained to painful nubs. "Oh God…"

His other hand snaked up and around to cup the side of her face and turned it sideways so that she had no choice but to look at him. Sparks flew when green clashed with stormy blue and in a desire-filled haze, his lips came crashing down onto hers in a long drugging kiss that rendered her incapable of anything but to take the onslaught of his demanding lips.

Meredith didn't provide much resistance when his eager lips pried hers apart to his seeking tongue as it delved deep inside the dark, warm recesses of her mouth. A pleading moan escaped her red, swollen lips and Derek took that as a sign to deepen the kiss even more, his tongue ravaging as it slipped in and out sinuously, mimicking an action their bodies yearned to fulfill.

Meredith didn't think they could be any more connected than they were in that moment as their greedy lips sought for satiation while their eyes remained locked in a heated stare that was enticing and challenging, neither one willing to succumb first. As the temperature in the room rose, so did the ante in a silent erotic duel of star-crossed lovers that threatened to consume them both.

"Tell me, Meredith!" Derek demanded gruffly, his fingers curling into her hair to tug on it until she was forced to look up at him. "I want to hear you say it. I want you to acknowledge that you feel the same way I do."

Try as she might to speak, to tell him that she wanted him with an all consuming lust that shook her to the very core, her mind could not formulate a single word. Seconds passed and she felt him stiffen, then slowly withdraw and panic sunk in as the cool air slipped between their parting bodies.

"I want you!" She cried out, her anguished voice filling the room. "Oh God, I….please don't stop."

Her soft pleas were music to his ears and the resolve he had begun to construct at the prospect of being rejected tumbled down into a forgotten heap when his lips crashed onto hers once more. His hand released its hold on her breast to slip past the small opening of her blouse inside her lacy bra to take the engorged nipple between his thumb and index finger to pinch it until a gasping plea left her lips.

Derek loosened his grip on her hair to massage her scalp before his fingers trailed a path down the front of her body to wrap around her slim waist and in one quick effortless move; he spun her around so she stood facing him with her back pressed against the cool glass windows. His fingers worked deftly to release each button from its hold, her silk blouse slowly falling open to reveal the soft mounds of her swollen breasts encased in a demi bra that left little to the imagination as the hardened nipples peaked over the rim of the lace covering.

The dull ache in her pussy exploded into a lustful wanton need when he forcibly grabbed both her wrists and held them high above her head in one strong hand. Meredith was left slightly winded and although she should've been afraid of being manhandled in that fashion, she found herself excited by the intensity of their forbidden rendezvous. The devilish glint in his eyes communicated his every intent for the evening and the prospect made the wetness that had pooled at her pussy spontaneously combust into a paroxysm of wicked delight.

Meredith felt vulnerable and exposed being pinned against the window with her blouse completely open to Derek's hungry gaze. His hand wreaked havoc on her senses as it roamed across the smooth planes of her flat abdomen, down past her slim thighs to slip underneath her skirt. Derek's eyes widened pleasingly when his fingers skimmed past her lace trimmed silk stockings to the apex of her thighs where he discovered her panties soaked with her essence.

"You want me."

He spoke confidently, exuding an air of arrogance that she typically abhorred, but with Derek, she found herself turned on by it. The doubt he felt earlier had all but dissipated with her admission to wanting him. And nothing rang louder than the evidence of her arousal in which he held cupped in his hand as his fingers skillfully wrenched the lace covering aside to dip inside her wet, heated center.

Meredith gasped when his finger brushed past her swollen folds to push deep into her welcoming pussy. Her juices formed a slick sheen around his finger as he withdrew, then slammed back into her, creating a rhythm that had her writhing in ecstasy. Her hands, still held captive above her head, tried to break free so they could run through his hair to touch him any way she could, but Derek was intent on continuing with the delicious assault on her body and didn't want to give up control. Not yet, at least.

His lean finger slipped in and out in long sinuous strokes, the pad of his thumb teased her clit mercilessly until every muscle in her body coiled and tightened, begging for release. Meredith clenched and unclenched her hands in anguish; her body silently pleading for him to free her while his eyes burned a scorching heat into her very soul.

"Do you like how this feels?" Derek asked. His lips were but a hair's breadth from hers, their eyes connected while his hand worked its magic on her body with care and precision, hitting her g-spot with every driving force until she screamed and came.

Her cries were muffled when his lips crashed down onto hers; his mouth took in every last drop of her gasping moans while her hips writhed against his thick cock and the swollen folds of her wet pussy rubbed wickedly against his open palm.

Only when her orgasm had subsided did Derek release her hands to allow them to roam free onto his body. The blood had barely rushed back into her arms before her fingers moved across the muscled wall of his chest to tug the shirt free from his tailored slacks.

The lines of frustration were etched deeply into her furrowed brows while she tried to concentrate, but the urgency with which her body ached to feel his made her fingers clumsy and she hissed in anger when she failed.

"Oh, fuck it!" She rasped when her hands reached out and wrenched his shirt open. The buttons to his shirt flew in different directions across the expanse of his office. The faint sounds of plastic bouncing off the glass and plaster echoed in various locations in the room, but neither Meredith nor Derek paid much attention.

A throaty growl erupted from Derek's lips as he hauled her body up like a rag doll, and Meredith instinctively wrapped her legs around his lean hips to keep herself balanced as he carried her effortlessly over to his desk. Meredith gasped when the cool surface came into contact with her heated skin, causing a myriad of mixed thoughts to run through her head.

She opened her eyes and caught sight of the couch not too far from his desk and she would have thought he'd bring them there, but instead she found herself perched atop his desk, facing him as he stood nestled between her legs. Her skirt had ridden up high on her thighs which left her milky flesh exposed to his hungry gaze, and Derek emitted a husky groan when his hands reached down to cup her bare ass and press her forward until her pussy came into contact with his hardened cock.

His roughness took her by surprise and her lungs felt depleted when her body came crashing onto his. Derek took advantage of her disheveled state and captured her mouth in his for a searing kiss. His lips pried hers open to his invading tongue as it slipped in and out, alternating the speed and depth of his probing tongue until she cried in anguish at the painful throbbing in her pussy.

"Oh God…" Meredith moaned when he broke their kiss and bent down to take an engorged nipple into his mouth, his tongue laved the taut peak, making it harder as her body silently begged for more.

"Your breasts feel so good against my mouth." Derek released the pink nipple and moved to pay its twin the same attention, tugging and nipping on the dark areola around the pink tip teasingly.

A barrage of feelings coursed through Meredith's body as it hummed with aching need and just when she didn't think she could handle any more, he released her breast and pushed her down onto the desk. With her hands splayed on either side, she opened her eyes eagerly waiting for the feel of his cock inside her. Her pussy was more than ready to welcome his shaft into her slick folds, the wetness running down her legs and she held her breath when his hand reached out to trail a heated path from the valley between her breasts, down across her abdomen to her pussy.

"I can't take it anymore." She rasped hoarsely when his hand stopped at the juncture. "Fuck me, Derek!"

"Not yet." He said gruffly. "I want this night to last and I haven't had a taste yet."

The hand that had been hovering over her mound, moved to one thigh and his finger dipped inside the lace to trace a hot path from the top of her inner thigh, across her calf, easing the silk stocking down with it as it moved. Derek placed his lips on her milky flesh, planting feather light kisses along the way as he followed his finger.

"Oh…I'm cum…!"

The walls of her pussy tightened and she came with so much force it rendered her incapable of speech, her head writhed from side to side when the stocking fell onto the floor in a pool of silk while he moved to follow the same erotic path with her other leg.

Meredith's eyes fluttered close when she felt him plant her feet on the armrest of his leather chair. Her hips shot off the desk at the feel of his tongue brushing her pussy in long sweeping strokes. Her body shook with uncontrollable need and Derek had to grasp either side of her hips to still her movements while his mouth ravaged her, the tip of his tongue licking her sweet mound. The knuckles on her hands turned white as she reached for the edge of the desk to try to regain some semblance of sanity.

She could feel the tell-tale signs of her orgasm as it began to stir and build with each deep stroke of his tongue. Never in her life had anyone managed to make her cum so many times without penetration and a sultry grin spread across her beautifully flushed face as she relished every moment of it. Her body stood poised at the precipice of a freefall, precariously hanging by a thread, ready to succumb and dive head first into the darkened abyss of sensuality as her orgasm shook them both to the core. An animalistic growl erupted from Derek's lips as he drank in her juices and she screamed her release.

Meredith's breathing was ragged; her pussy continued to hum long after the spasms ceased and her orgasm had subsided. Her body was exhausted of any and all ability to move while she lay sprawled on his desk, half-naked with her legs dangling off the edge and her pupils dilated while she stared up into the ceiling.

_What now? How do I climb off the desk without appearing like an idiot and do I thank him for the fuck? Well…technically, I haven't been…_

Meredith's thoughts were soon answered when the sound of the chair Derek had been sitting on came crashing against the wall behind them and shook her from her reverie. Her head shot up immediately, her eyes bulged in surprise to see Derek's body looming above hers. The expression on his face was unreadable, half-hidden by the shadows cast upon them by the pale moonlight in the partially lit room.

"Derek, I…" She began to protest weakly when his hands roamed across her body to reach behind and unzipped her skirt.

"Don't speak." Derek commanded softly while his hands coaxed her hips to lift so he could ease the skirt down her slim legs, taking her panties along with it as it went. "Just feel." He murmured deep in his throat.

A renewed wave of excitement shot through her when Derek stepped between her legs once more and hauled her pliant body up off the table so that she sat on the edge, looking straight into the dark blue pools of his eyes.

"I want you so much; I need to be inside you now." He croaked into her ear as he moved closer to allow his lips to gently graze the side of her face.

Meredith was enthralled, completely lost in rapture when he took her hand and placed it on the wall of his chest. Her eyes were transfixed while it followed her fingers in its tentative exploration of his body and she gasped in surprise to discover his heart beating wildly against her hand.

Derek watched her facial expression change from awe to pure delight as he cupped her hand in his and slowly guided it down to his manhood where it strained against the smooth fabric of his slacks. "Can you feel the effect you have on me?"

"Y-yes." Meredith had difficulty swallowing down the lump that had formed at the feel of his firm erection in her hand.

"We both want this." Derek spoke confidently, his eyes never leaving hers. "Don't deny our bodies what it craves most."

Meredith tried to think of something to say to refute his self-assured claim, but the truth was, she did want it. And with an urgency that had her resolve tumbling down as it fell into a forgotten heap on the wayside.

"Okay." She whispered shyly, her mind unable to form any thoughts beyond that. Her body was in too deep to go back now and her mind was too weak to try to resist.

The elation she felt upon seeing his smile broaden to one of devilish intent sent chills coursing up her spine. Her eyes brightened to a look of wicked mischief when her hand released his cock and trailed up to his belt where she deftly undid the buckle, along with the top button and zipper to his trousers.

Her eyes hungrily took in every detail of his body, noting the dark hairline that ran from his navel on down until it disappeared into his black boxer briefs. The seductive smile on her flushed face deepened to a sultry gaze when her fingers slipped inside to take his straining cock into her small hand.

"Fuck!" Derek groaned. His head fell forward and his hips bucked when her thumb grazed the tip of his cock to rub the glistening pre-cum all over the velvety tip in slow, erotic circles.

Meredith was lost in her own world as her fingers moved up and down his engorged length, timidly squeezing and releasing it until she elicited a reaction from Derek that excited and propelled her onward in her exploration. She could feel the wetness between her legs pool in anticipation of having his cock buried deep inside her and with a guttural moan, she wrenched his boxers down over his lean hips until his engorged penis came spilling out.

The rush of cool air that came into contact with his hot and fully aroused penis made Derek gasp involuntarily, and he reached behind to cup her head and pulled her in for a bruising kiss, his hand became entangled in her golden hair while he tugged on the silken strands. His lips were urgent in its feverish demands and pried hers apart so his invading tongue could dip inside the sweet warmth.

"You're so wet. I can't wait, Meredith. I need to have you now!"

The sound of the top drawer sliding open and close shook her from what she had been doing and she broke their kiss in time to see him tear a small foil packet in his hand and quickly apply the condom onto this very hard and very big erection with deft fingers.

"Oh my god!" Meredith was unable to contain the scream that erupted from her lips when his thick cock pushed in between her wet, plump folds and plunged deep into her heated center, stretching her taut muscles deliciously so she could take all of him in.

"You're so tight, just like I remembered. Tight, hot, wet…and all for me." Derek let out throaty growl.

The corded muscles in his neck strained as he made a slow, painstaking withdrawal, then slammed deep inside her, stretching her wholly and completely until she cried out again. The tip of his cock rubbed and teased her g-spot with each driving thrust that filled her to the hilt with its deep invasion.

Meredith knuckles had turned sheet white as she grasped onto the edge of the desk and held on tight while he plunged deeper, each stroke taking her higher and closer to her climax.

"Oh my god…"

"Put your arms around my neck." Derek instructed when he noticed all the blood had left her fingers, the whiteness of her knuckles a clear contrast on her rosy skin.

Meredith obliged and did what she was told, wrapping her arms securely around his neck. "What are you doing?" She asked when he slipped his hands underneath her thighs and lifted her off the table, carefully maneuvering their bodies over to the couch and sat down with Meredith straddling him and her feet firmly planted on either side of his hips.

"Take off your bra for me, Meredith." He demanded gruffly. "I want to see your breasts move while that beautiful body of yours rides mine."

She was enslaved to his rapture and did as he asked, carelessly discarding her shirt and bra onto the floor. He moaned his satisfaction at her acquiescence and cupped both sides of her slim waist to lift her up until her heated center was mounted just above his prominent erection.

Her screams echoed within the four walls when he lowered her body, inch by painstaking inch while his hips arched off the couch to forcibly slam into her simultaneously. The deep penetration left her gasping for air, her body succumbing into a mass of tingling sensations as he pumped into her, his hand guiding her willing body to move to his every whim.

Her breasts, now left exposed to his hungry gaze, jutted forward and moved up and down with each sinuous thrust until he captured one aching peak into his hot mouth to suck on the tip, sending a jolt of pain-filled pleasure coursing throughout her body in delighted spasms when he bit down hard on the tip.

"Fuck!"

"Do you like that?" Derek groaned against her swollen breast, his tongue laving the reddened tip to soothe the pain he had inflicted.

"Mmm…yes, oh god…yes!"

Meredith had barely recovered from the onslaught when Derek increased the tempo and thrust harder and faster into her, hitting her g-spot repeatedly until her body felt completely incensed with the burning intensity. "Oh god…you're so hard and so…fucking amazing."

She was teetering on the brink of her orgasm while she rode him hard, her hips rotating in figure eights to increase the friction between their sweat-slicked bodies. She arched her back and placed her hands on his knees to allow her body to accommodate his length fully, the new position gave him a better view of his cock as he pummeled into her pussy.

The inner muscles tightened and Meredith felt her muscles clamp around his cock as he pumped harder and deeper with each stroke. And although her body begged for release, she wasn't ready for the night to end. Being careful not to fall, Meredith moved her hands around to grip onto either side of Derek's taut shoulder muscles and hoisted herself up and off, completely withdrawing him from her body.

"What are you doing?" Derek rasped. His eyes opened suddenly and the blue depths bored into hers, his brows creased in confusion.

"You'll see."

She shifted her body so that her knees came to rest on either side of his thighs and raised herself up and over his engorged tip, left glistening from the sweet juices he had been envelope in just moments ago and poised it at her entrance. Her breasts fell forward and the tips grazed his cheek, her breasts were mere centimeters from his mouth while she adjusted her body to receive his cock once more.

A contented sigh were expelled from their bodies in unison when she lowered herself onto him, her muscles expanding to take all of him in.

"That's it. Take all of me in." Derek encouraged, his hands planted on either side of her hips to keep her still while her body became wracked with tension. "You're so tight and hot."

"Oh god, fuck me Derek. Please, I need you to move." Meredith moaned in rapture. "_I_ need to move. I…oh god!"

The force with which Derek withdrew and slammed into her, took her breath away. The grip she had on his shoulder tightened, her nails dug painfully into his flesh as she clawed and held onto him while he thrust up and into her, fucking her the way she had begged him to do. She gave his body a temporary reprieve and moved her hands up to twine into his dark raven curls. The feel of the silky strands slipping past her fingers drove her mad with desire and her body throbbed with every powerful invasion of his cock in its delicious assault on her more than willing body.

Meredith could feel the walls of her pussy begin to collapse around him and she tightened her grip on his hair as she prepared for the spasms to hit and bring her spiraling into her climax. She could feel Derek wince from the pain she was inflicting from the way she pulled and tugged on his hair, but she was too deep into her own impending orgasm to ease the pressure.

"I'm cumming! Oh my god…Derek…I'm cumming!" Her screams reverberated in the room, only to be drowned out by the deep, husky animalistic groan that Derek had emitted when he came and spilled his seed into her.

_So much for one drink and your resolution not to sleep with the enemy. This situation is so fucked up. YOU, Meredith Grey, are fucked!_

The fleeting thought drifted past her frazzled mind before she snuggled deep into Derek's arms and bent down to kiss him deeply.


	20. Chapter 20

**We are still in flashback mode.**

**I've never written a flashback within a flashback before, but that's exactly what we have in this update. To make it easier to read and understand, I broke the flashback into the second part of the update and wrote it in _italics_. If it's still confusing, please don't hesitate to send me a PM and I will try to answer.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Meredith was in a hurry. Just a few more steps and she would be able to make her appointment with free time to kill.

_Come on, come on….stay open a little bit longer._

Her tired legs were on the verge of collapsing under the heavy weight as she hastily made her way across the long corridor with her belongings in tow.

_Just a few more steps._

"Meredith!"

_Shit!_

She schooled her face into a smile and she turned on her heel to see her father approach her, his steps quick as if he were afraid she would flee.

"I thought you had already left." Her voice was strained as she tried not to give away how much his unexpected presence unnerved her.

"I forgot something in my office and thought I'd stop by to see if you were still here. You didn't answer any of my calls."

"Sorry about that. I told Lauren to hold my calls so I could finish the Jamieson contract and get that over to Tom to review before his trip to Paris."

"Were you able to get that done in time?"

"Yes." Meredith quickly answered, being discreet to check the time on her slim wristwatch as she pushed the strap to her laptop bag further up her shoulder and prepared to leave. "Is there anything else you need? I have an appointment I need to get to and I'm already running late."

"How did your date with Finn go last night?" Thatcher asked, failing to hear that she said she had an appointment she was running late to.

"It was a business dinner and it went fine."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"He asked me to accompany him to a gallery opening this Friday, but I think I'm going to decline."

"Why?"

"Because attending a gallery opening as his date has nothing to do with earning his company's business."

"I think you should go. Actually, I _want_ you to go." Thatcher insisted, his voice firm.

"I'm not interested and any business talk can be done during office hours, not after."

"You need to get out more. Meet new people, instead of staying locked up in your apartment every night. Finn is a fine young man and I insist that you accept his invitation."

"I do go out. As a matter of fact, I am going out tonight, so if you'll excuse me I have to go." She flashed her father a plastered smile and almost tripped over herself in her haste to make the elevator this time before it closed.

"I'm going to give Finn a call and tell him you'll accompany him on Friday." Thatcher yelled after her retreating form. "I have a feeling you two will hit it off and having his family's influence on our side doesn't hurt."

_Why does he want me to date him so badly?_

Meredith barely had time to ponder that thought before her phone beeped, indicating she had less than twenty minutes left. She should've been a little more flexible on the time thing when she set the rule and now because of her father, all the hours she spent working to get the contract done so she could be there early may be wasted if she's even one minute late.

* * *

"_I have five rules. Memorize them." Meredith deadpanned when the door opened to reveal her small frame with her hair tucked underneath a silk scarf and her eyes hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses._

_Derek was momentarily taken aback by the very sight of her standing before him. The last he recalled of their office encounter, she had been adamant about never seeing him again and as she scrambled around the office in search of her clothes, she had mumbled something about breaking the cardinal rule by sleeping with the enemy and how she was sure to go to hell._

"_Rules?" He asked, his brows rose in amused query._

"_Yes, rules." She tipped her sunglasses just low enough on the bridge of her nose to allow her eyes to connect with his to emphasize her point before she brushed past him into his apartment._

"_What rules are these and why do I need to memorize them?"_

"_The thing."_

"_The thing?" He repeated, his brows creased deeper in confusion as he watched her discard her sunglasses and scarf onto the hallway table and turned to address him fully while she worked to undo the tie to her overcoat._

"_The thing. You and me."_

_Derek didn't think it was possible, but her cryptic message confused him even more and instead of speaking, he remained silent._

"_Well?"_

"_Well what?"_

"_Do you still want it or don't you?"_

"_I don't really know." He answered truthfully, his lips curved into a smile at the way her hand was firmly planted on the side of her hip in a stubborn stance. "You're going to have to tell me what 'this thing' is all about and then I'll tell you whether I want it or not."_

"_Are you playing dumb with me?"_

"_I play hard and I play rough in a lot of things that I do, but the one thing I don't do, is play dumb." His deep chuckle carried into the room and rattled her nerves as she noted the wicked gleam in his eyes. "You come knocking on my door at an ungodly hour, weeks after you stormed out of my office, and now you say things like rules and how I need to memorize them without giving an iota as to what these rules are, and you expect me to give you an answer? You're going to have to do better than that, Meredith."_

_Meredith opened and closed her mouth so many times while he spoke that she was sure she had pulled a muscle in her jaw. Her initial reaction after his arrogant reply was to leave, but in hindsight, she did run away even after he tried to convince her to give their chemistry a chance at something more. On top of that, she ignored his calls, sent the shredded remains of his flowers back to him in a box and had pretty much given him the cold shoulder, so it should come as no surprise that she'd receive a less than stellar reception from him._

"_I'm sorry I wasted your time." She said with a tinge of embarrassment as she began to gather her stuff._

"_I never said you did."_

"_Yeah, well…I'm sorry either way and now I'm leaving."_

"_I'm interested."_

"_What?"_

"_These rules of yours. I'm interested to hear them."_

"_I…. I really should just go."_

"_You came all this way; you might as well stay a little while." Derek offered, his hand reached out to take her coat and scarf from her nerveless fingers. "Tell me about the rules."_

"_I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_It seems a moot point to say them now and especially since you don't know what I meant in the first place. It would only make sense if you knew and more importantly, if you agreed."_

"_Hmm." Derek thought over her last statement long and hard before he finally answered. "You've intrigued me, so I agree."_

"_Just like that?" Meredith couldn't hide the shock in her voice as her eyes widened._

"_Just like that."_

"_Why would you do such a thing?"_

"_For you to come all this way, it must be important. And if by agreeing to these rules, I get to see more of you, I'm all in. So tell me, Meredith, what are these rules?"_

_Meredith was hesitant, but she cleared her throat and began to list off the rules she had rehearsed on the drive over. "Rule Number One - Sex only and always with protection. No condom, no sex."_

_She shifted nervously when Derek's handsome face broke into a smile as he got comfortable and leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, making his arms bulge and the shirt tightened around the taut muscles._

"_Rule Number Two - I can date who I want and you can do the same. We have no claims on each other beyond the bedroom."_

_Derek's smile deepened as he asked. "Does dating include sex or is that exclusive to just you and I?"_

_The idea of him having sex with anyone else while with her made her cringe and her stomach churn, but she swallowed the lump in her throat and answered, "It can include it if you want to, I guess."_

"_You guess?"_

"_Well yeah, I mean, I'm not going to tell you who to have sex with."_

"_Actually, you are." Derek said with a smirk._

"_But I didn't say it had to only be with me." She shot back defensively. "If you choose to have sex with other people, then I can't stop you. That's why rule number one is so important."_

"_I see." The wicked glimmer shone bright in his eyes. "Go on."_

_Meredith cleared her suddenly parched throat and continued. "Rule Number Three - No one can ever know about us. Ever. Rule Number Four - We keep work and our little arrangement separate. Neither one will interfere with the other. I will not back down from a proposal that you're involved in and I don't expect you to do the same."_

"_Can I at least say hi when I see you or is this super secret sunset sex and we have to pretend to be strangers outside of the bedroom?"_

"_You're mocking me."_

"_I'm not. If I happen to see you on the street or in a restaurant, am I allowed to talk to you?"_

"_I guess it would be okay if you said hi or something, but nothing too friendly or people will know and that will break rule number three." She warned._

"_Very well. What's the final rule?"_

"_And Rule Number Five - I'm opposed to booking hotel rooms by the hour. It's sleazy and demeaning, so we will either meet at your place or mine and always with twenty-four hour notice. No tardiness."_

"_Forty-eight."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm a busy person with a busy schedule as I'm sure you are too, and IF I agree to this arrangement of yours, I'm going to need forty-eight hour notice."_

"_Fine."_

"_Are sleepovers allowed? Can we keep some personal belongings at each other's place? You know for when you decide to rip my shirt open and I'm left with a button-less shirt. It would seem odd if I came into the building wearing a perfectly good shirt and leave with the same one in less than its perfect condition."_

"_No sleepovers and no personal belongings. Pack what you need and take it when you leave."_

"_What if it's 3am and I have to go into work early?"_

"_Plan wisely. Those are my rules. No exceptions. If you break any of them, the deal is off. Any more questions?"_

"_Just one." Derek answered as he stood up off the table and headed toward her. "Are you always this demanding with all your sex partners?"_

"_You're the first."_

"_I'm flattered."_

"_You should be."_


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm glad everyone liked the rules. The rules are great, but they are also meant to be broken, and if that happens, it will be addressed in either flashback or present time. ;-)**

**Thank you for all the great reviews.**

**Flashback continues...**

* * *

The elevator doors had barely slid open and Meredith was already making her way out onto the beautifully decorated hallway of the penthouse floor. She slipped her access key card – the one Derek had given her the week before – into the inside pocket of her MK bag and immediately went on autopilot as she made her way toward the massive double doors she'd come to know well. With a perfectly manicured finger, she pressed the button and took a small step back while she waited for the door to be answered.

Seconds seemed like an eternity as she stood there waiting. Her ears strained to listen for movement inside, but all she got was silence. Her heart felt heavy, the excitement that rushed through her veins depleted as the seconds turned into one minute, then another, and still no response.

When it finally registered in Meredith's head that he wasn't there, she reached inside her bag and pulled out the key card. Her muscles ached from the long, hard trek she had to endure to make it across town to his apartment, only to have her evening plans ruined by a few seconds. She bent down and prepared to slip the card underneath the door when it opened suddenly to reveal a pair of black polished shoes, the cuffs of his tailored slacks resting comfortably over the top.

"You're late."

"I know." Meredith replied apologetically, her eyes half hidden by her downcast face as she straightened out her tense body. She opened her mouth to try at an explanation, despite knowing that it was too late. "My father…"

The few remaining words died on her lips when green clashed with steely blue. In the six weeks that they've been seeing each other, they've always been careful to skirt around the topic of their families, more specifically, anything that concerned their fathers. The arrangement was theirs and theirs alone, and although it was never openly discussed, there was always an unspoken understanding between them.

"I suppose you'll want this back." Meredith finally spoke up after a long pregnant pause in which neither one broke eye contact.

Without looking down to see what she had in her hand, Derek released the handle on the door and walked back inside the room. "Dinner is almost ready."

Meredith hesitated at the threshold, wondering if she should enter. He didn't slam the door in her face which was a good sign in and of itself, but she knew she still had to tread carefully. The stony look on his face didn't reveal much, except to remind her of how sexy he is when he's dark and brooding. His rather abrupt announcement that she was late, followed by an almost invitation for dinner had aroused more conflicting thoughts than answers as they swam around in her head.

"Your bottom lip is going to bruise if you keep biting on it." Derek tossed over his shoulder. "Please come inside and close the door, Meredith."

He rounded the corner and disappeared, narrowly missing the way she nearly stumbled inside the hall after him. The smile that flashed across his face was fleeting as he walked to the bar and poured her a glass of her favorite wine.

"I can stay?" Meredith asked after finding her voice. She took the proffered glass and looked at him earnestly while she waited for his answer.

"It would be a shame to waste all this food." His reply was curt and revealed nothing on his thoughts about her being late to an appointment that she herself had made and had been adamant about making sure he wasn't late because it was midweek. "Besides, tonight we're having-"

"My favorite." Meredith finished his sentence for him when the succulent aroma wafted up past her nose.

Her face broke into a pleasing smile and she didn't even try to hide it when Derek cast her a teasing grin and winked before he proceeded to add the finishing touches to their plates.

Meredith took a sip of her drink and leant forward onto the counter while she let the richness of the Merlot coat her throat on its way to settle into her stomach. Watching Derek cook is something she's come to enjoy, among other things that he's shown great aptitude for. His hands are meticulous as they cut and dice with immense skill and precision and more often times than not, Meredith finds herself in complete awe and fascination of him and the confidence he exudes. The dishes he concocts would rival even that of the finest of chefs in all of Manhattan and possibly beyond.

Derek's love for cooking was something she had discovered early on in their relationship when her rule number five kept them from going anywhere public. The first night they spent in her apartment, after an exhaustive round of sex, Derek was shocked to discover that her fridge and pantry lack food of any kind, save for a pack of Oreos, coffee beans and a coffee grinder.

Much to Derek's aversion to consuming so much sugar, and out of sheer desperation to sate an appetite that had been worked thoroughly with the countless times they had sex, they ended up finishing the Oreos and topped it off with coffee at 1am that night. Despite the overwhelming rush of caffeine and sugar, Derek slept very well that night and it all had to do with the golden haired vixen he had the good fortune to run into.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked when he noticed her eyes had glazed over.

"Our first night together."

"In Seattle?"

"No, the first night our relationship started, um I meant arrangement, that is. You and I don't have a _relationship_, relationship." Her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson and she winced at how stupid she must've sounded rambling on like that. She didn't know why but referring to what they have as a relationship scares her a little. It added a new dimension and a level of intimacy that she was not prepared to accept or acknowledge. "It's all about sex, but…that won't matter anymore after tonight. Right?"

Meredith couldn't help the feeling of loss that washed over her at the thought of things ending. She turned to look at Derek, but his expression was unreadable and the answer she had expected him to give, never came.

"Let's eat."

"But…"

"The food is getting cold and since we're not allowed to go outside for food, I would suggest we eat now and talk later."

Meredith had to bite down on her lip to keep from asking the one question that she had wanted to ask since he ignored her attempt to return the card. She let out a deep sigh of concession and moved around him to pull out the napkins and silverware while he prepped their plates. The two of them moved together in perfect compliments to one another and soon the table was set and the rich scent of their decadent looking entrée teased their palette as it filled the room.

Despite the uneasiness that had settled in the pit of her stomach, Meredith found herself enjoying the dinner, even though it would be their last.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked after ten minutes of them eating in companionable silence.

"Of course."

"Why didn't you take the key card back?"

"Do you want me to take it back?"

"No, of course not." She quickly answered. "But the rules… I broke one of the rules."

"Rules are meant to be broken." The mischievous glint didn't go unnoticed as he leaned back in his chair and wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin. "You and I are breaking the biggest rule of them all by seeing each other, so what does it matter if we've broken another?"

"Are you saying…? Do you still…?" She stuttered lamely before clearing her throat to make a go at trying to finish her question. "You still want me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"You're bossy." He grinned, unable to keep a straight face at the frown that suddenly marred her perfect complexion. "It keeps me in line."

"You like that I'm bossy?"

"In the bedroom, yes. In the boardroom, sometimes. And it's too early to tell if I'll like you bossy anywhere else.

"Okay." She blushed deeply and finished off her wine to ease the heat that pooled between her legs.

"Now do you feel better about us?"

"Yeah, I suppose I do."

"Good. What are you doing Friday?"

"Friday?"

"Yes, Friday. You know, the day that comes after tomorrow." Derek teased.

"I know that." She shot back petulantly. "I have to go to this…thing."

"What are you doing after this "thing"?"

"Nothing…I don't think." She silently prayed that her father hadn't accepted the invitation and if he had, he hadn't also committed her to dinner as well.

"Good. I'll come by at 10 and I'll even bring dessert."

"But I might not be home by-" She began to protest. She had no idea what time the gallery opening was and didn't want to risk being late again. Derek may have been willing to overlook it this time, but he may not be so willing the next time. Maybe she'll just cancel her date with Finn and feign illness or something.

"Excuse me while I answer that."

Before she could utter a reply, he got up to answer the call on his mobile phone and walked out onto the balcony.

"You're back! God, I've missed you so much."

Meredith tried not to react to what she heard Derek say into the phone and from the gentle softness in his voice; she could only assume he was talking to a woman. She schooled her face to one of complete nonchalance and gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes when he winked at her through the glass while he slid the door shut.

* * *

Meredith tried not to let the fact that Derek had been on the phone for nearly fifteen minutes bother her, at least not enough to show her frustration on her face. The food that she had once savored every bite of had lost its appeal, and she now found herself mindlessly pushing it around her plate while she watched him pace the length of the balcony as he listened intently to whomever it was that had his undivided attention.

_Ass!_

Although the moon had illuminated the balcony to enable him to walk without tripping over himself, it didn't provide enough for her to see his face, which served to irritate her further. On the one or two occasions when she saw his foot come very close to the leg of one of the chaise lounges, she had hoped that he would trip over it and fall. If he was going to make her wait, the least he could do is provide some form of entertainment, and if it were at his expense, then all the better. Just thinking about his big muscular frame crashing down onto the hard surface lightened her mood a little, and she didn't realize she was giggling until Derek looked up and over at her, his brow raised quizzically.

_Shit!_

She quickly closed her hand over her mouth to mask her giggles and when that didn't work, she pretended to cough and averted her eyes away from his inquiring ones. When the giggles refused to cease, she got up and ran into the bathroom, her fake coughs could still be heard as the door slammed shut.

The cold water she splashed on her face did little to suffuse the sudden heat and embarrassment that tinged her damp cheeks. A soft rap on the door startled her as she toweled the beads of water off her face. Like a deer caught in headlights, she froze, her lungs beginning to ache from the breath she didn't dare release. After a few seconds, the knock became more insistent, followed by Derek jiggling on the door handle which she had had the foresight to lock.

"Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need a few minutes to freshen up?"

"Yeah."

"Can you say anything else besides "yeah"?"

"Um…yeah."

The deep timbre of his laughter carried through the door to tickle her senses and her face broke into a sheepish grin.

"Don't take too long. I have a surprise for dessert."

_Sex?_

Excitement at the prospect had Meredith fumbling with the lock and she yanked the door open, nearly colliding into the hard wall of Derek's chest.

"Whoa. Where's the fire?" Derek grasped onto her shoulder to steady her small frame, an amused smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

"What?"

"It's just dessert, Mer. I wonder if I would've gotten the same response if I had offered sex instead." Derek joked.

_If you only knew the truth_

* * *

"Hmm... This is delicious." Meredith murmured appreciatively before she scooped the last piece of cheesecake into her mouth.

Derek watched the tip of her pink tongue slip out between her lips to lick away the last remnants of crumbs on the corners of her lips before it was swept inside her mouth. As the decadent dessert made its way down her throat, Meredith released a pleasing sigh and opened her eyes to see a flash of desire dance across Derek's eyes while he watched her from the lounge chair across from where she was sitting. The look he gave her sent a jolt of electrical current coursing down her spine and just then, she decided to cancel her date with Finn on Friday. Her father would be angry, but some things were more important and spending time with Derek suddenly topped her list of priorities.

"About this Friday—"

"Oh yes, that's right." Derek interrupted as he reached across the small end table for his Blackberry. "I'm afraid I'll need to reschedule our appointment this Friday. Something's come up and I can't make it.

"Something came up?" Meredith found herself asking and her mind immediately went back to the phone call earlier.

_Is this about the mysterious caller?_

"Hmm… Are you free a week from tonight?" Derek asked, busily checking his calendar.

"I… What happened? I thought you were free on Friday." She said, wincing at how pathetic she must've sounded just then. "How could you go from being free to…not being free?"

Derek stopped what he was doing and looked up at the accusing tone in her voice. For a second, he thought to explain why he couldn't make it, but then he remembered her rule about keeping things neutral and complication-free and closed his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Meredith quickly backpedaled, feeling ashamed for her demanding outburst.

"For what?"

"For being stupid, and irrational, and…demanding. I shouldn't have asked and you don't have to explain. We agreed to keep things neutral and I…" She paused to take a deep breath. "I think I should go."

With her eyes averted from his, she got up and walked around to reach for her bag and scarf on the back of the couch.

"Not so fast."

Meredith was startled when Derek's arm reached out and pulled her onto his lap. His arms were vice-like as they wrapped themselves securely around her slim waist to keep her from leaving.

"What are you doing?" She asked, struggling to free herself from his grip. "Let me go."

"You're upset."

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Dessert is over, so I'm going home." She turned sideways to face him, her eyes half-hooded and masked from his inquiring ones.

"Who said anything about dessert being over?" Derek husked before his lips crashed onto hers in a long, drugging kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**Flashback continues...**

* * *

"_Fuck Derek! Oh God…fuck me harder!" Meredith screamed when the beginning signs of her impending orgasm began to build around her pulsating pussy while he thrust up and into her with deep, powerful strokes._

_In all the years and all her sexual experiences, she had never been fucked so well and as thoroughly as she was being fucked by Derek while she straddled his lap._

_When he had grabbed her wrist and pulled her body down onto his, she had been too angry to process his intention until after he had unzipped his trousers, deftly applied the condom, and pushed her skirt up over her pert bottom where he proceeded to ease her panties aside and slid her body down onto his thick cock. The force with which he entered her from behind left her breathless while her body adjusted to his now familiar size. Her heated center left a slick sheen around his penis when she moved up and down its length in slow painstaking strokes, her inner muscles expanding and contracting with each deep penetration._

_Her head fell back onto his shoulder, the rough hairs of his five o'clock shadow grazed the smooth skin of her jaw line before her lips crashed onto his, their tongues dipping in and out to mimic the action of their bodies while they dueled for control._

"_Don't close your eyes." Derek demanded when her eyes began to flutter close._

_Her mind struggled to comprehend what he said and she opened her eyes to gaze into the blue depths, her brows raised in query, silently asking him why he told her not to close her eyes._

"_Look." He urged. His eyes moved to look straight ahead to the tinted glass panes of the double French doors. Slow, as if in a deep trance, Meredith allowed her gaze to follow his and expelled a soft gasp at the sight before her. She wasn't prepared for the image that flashed across her eyes and shifted uncomfortably as she tried to turn away in embarrassment, but Derek reached out to cup her face and held it still. "Look at how your body reacts to mine." His husky murmur against her flushed cheeks caused goosebumps to sprout throughout her taut body, heightening her already aroused flesh._

_A gamut of mix of emotions coursed through her and she didn't know if she wanted to turn away in modesty or to keep watching the way her muscles enveloped his cock while it pushed up and disappeared into her wet center. Embarrassment made her want to look away, but curiosity, mixed with the surmounting pleasure kept her eyes trained on their reflection._

_Of their own volition, her legs widened slightly to accommodate his body and allowed it full access while her back arched off his chest. In doing so, Derek was able to take full advantage and pushed deeper into her, each powerful thrust hitting her g-spot repeatedly until she cried her release from the orgasm that wracked her body, making it shake from sheer ecstasy._

"_I'm cumming! Faster…oh God, Derek…please go faster! Harder!"_

_Her screams of pleasure, followed by soft pants of urgency rang like sweet music in Derek's ears and he willingly obliged, pumping into her harder and deeper until they both cried their release and he spilled his hot seed into her welcoming body and she fell back onto him, completely sated. Their breathing became labored, but that didn't stop Derek from capturing her lips into a hungry kiss while they rode the waves of their orgasm, leaving them spent._

…

"What are you still doing here?" The sound of her father's voice broke Meredith from her reverie and she turned from the windows to see him standing at the doorway. "I thought you had gone home to get ready for your date with Finn."

"It's still early." She replied pointedly before turning back to gaze out the window once more. Tonight would be her seventh date with Finn since she had agreed to attend the gallery opening with him two weeks ago.

Two weeks, she thought with a heavy heart. Fourteen days and seven hours had passed since she had last seen Derek. Without cause and through no explanation that she could come up with, they had somehow drifted apart since the night of the dinner. He was presumably busy with his mystery person and she had somehow found herself in a quasi-relationship with Finn, much to her father's delight and to her own reluctance at being thrown into something she wasn't quite ready for.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked after a long pause.

"Of course."

"Why are you so determined to have me like him?"

The silence in the room was deafening and the tension palpable while she waited his response. She kept her eyes trained on the buildings outside the window, not wanting to betray to her father what she was thinking and feeling.

"Meredith, sweetheart…" Thatcher sighed, the tone of his voice placating.

Hearing her father use the term of endearment she's only heard him use two other times in all of her life, made her cringe. The first time was when he told her, at age five, that he and her mother, Ellis, were getting a divorce. The second time was when he told her she couldn't live with her mother and that she was going to attend boarding school in Europe instead.

"Please don't talk to me like I'm five years old, Dad. I know something is going on and if you're going to make me a party to whatever it is you have planned, at least respect me enough to tell me the truth."

"I told you why. I like Finn. He's a nice young man and I want you to be happy here." Meredith detected a little something strange in her father's voice, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. "I know that asking you to uproot yourself from your home and to move to New York to work for me was rather sudden. But you're all I have to carry on our family business, and before I'm gone, I want to make sure you have a secured future."

"And you think that future is with Finn?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'm a grown woman, Dad. I like Finn, but I can make my own decisions about who I want to spend my life with."

"Finn can provide you with the security you need. You know as well as I that this company hasn't fared well these past few months and with Finn being an investment banker for one of the largest firms in all of the East Coast, he can influence the decisions of his most affluent clients to invest in us."

"Don't you think that would be a conflict of interest with me dating him and him virtually pimping us to the highest bidder?"

"What's this talk about pimping?" Her father's voice became stern, his voice booming into the room. "I did not pay top dollar to send you to the best boarding schools to have you speak to me as though you are a sewer rat with no education."

"I'm sorry." Meredith apologized, her face guilt ridden. "It's just that I don't understand—"

"Is it a crime for me to want to make sure my only daughter is happy?"

"No."

"Then what's with all the questions? I may not have been there while you were growing up, but haven't I always made sure you were taken care of?"

"Yes."

"So what's wrong with me wanting to secure your future by wanting you with someone who I know can provide that for you?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that—Dad, are you okay?"

Meredith rushed to her father's side when she saw her father drop his briefcase and reached up to grab his chest.

"I-I'm fine."

"You need to sit down."

"No, I'm fine. All this talk has upset me a little and I need to go home and lie down."

"Are you okay to walk? I can cancel my date with Finn and take you home."

"No. Don't mind me." Her father replied sternly. "James is waiting downstairs to take me home. You go get ready for your date with Finn and I'll see you tomorrow."


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks so much for the reviews. This is the second to the last in the flashback updates before we return to the present.**

* * *

Derek was fuming. He was fuming and he didn't know why. Well, he knew why, and the reason for it was sitting cozily at a small corner table of the restaurant, directly opposite from where he sat at the bar.

The past two weeks had been trying on him - physically, mentally, and emotionally. While Sydney's return from New Zealand was a pleasant surprise; it also brought a lot of stress and many sleepless nights, most of which were spent by her bedside feeling helpless while she drifted in and out of sleep, crying and screaming from her dreams.

Helplessness was not something Derek was used to, but that was exactly how he felt when it came to Sydney. He was a self-assured man, a man that thrived on confidence and exuded just that in all aspects of his life. He had no room for emotional complications and kept things simple. He preferred it, embraced it and made sure that the women he was involved with understood it.

Growing up with three sisters, he had had his fair share of emotional blackmail and it all seemed to rear its ugly head whenever they wanted something from him. The worst offender was Sydney - the baby of the family - who also happened to be his favorite.

Unlike Ellen and Kathleen, Sydney is a gentle soul, one who wears her emotions on her sleeve and unfortunately, the vulnerability of it had caused much heartache in all her twenty four years. Derek loves his sister dearly, but she had a tendency to fall in love too quickly, only to result in her getting her heart broken when the guy decides he no longer wants to be with her.

In all his protectiveness growing up, he and Mark had spent many hours in the Principal's office for getting into fights with the boys that hurt his sisters. It's a wonder he didn't get kicked out of school and he could only attribute it to the fact that his father was a very generous patron of the school and contributed handsomely when it came time to making donations.

The faint sounds of someone laughing broke him from his reverie and he immediately went on alert. The sweet, melodious sound of the girlish giggle reminded him of one person and one person only. His eyes darted around the room in search of the owner of that infectious giggle and his hopes fell when after a few minutes, he'd heard nothing.

Did he imagine it? Had the lack of sleep affected him more than he was willing to admit? It had been two weeks since he'd seen or spoken to her and a few times he even thought he'd seen her walking amongst the crowded Manhattan streets, but the sounds of her laughter was as clear as day and there was no way he had imagined it. Or had he?

He was about to give up and went to turn around to pay his bar tab when he heard it again. This time, it was much louder and more distinct, and sounded like it was coming from…

_No, it can't be._

His head moved of its own volition and in slow motion toward the corner of the restaurant. The same corner he had been looking at earlier in disgust at the sight of Finn Dandridge, the ass who had broken Sydney's heart, flirting shamelessly with a blonde sitting opposite from him.

He recognized the head of hair immediately with its golden tresses falling onto her bare shoulders, cascading down her back. Every silken strand were familiar to him, the way it slips through his fingers at the gentle caress, or the way it spread like a brilliant halo around her beautiful face while she laid on the pillow in peaceful slumber next to him.

How could he have missed seeing it earlier? Clearly, he hadn't been paying attention, his seething anger directed solely at Finn to take much heed of his female companion.

_What is she doing here with Finn?_

The overwhelming urge to get up and walk over there to demand an explanation was great. Every fiber in his body wanted to do harm, to inflict pain on the man who had hurt his little sister and was now touching Meredith's hands with the intimate familiarity that left a bitter taste in his mouth. He did not like it. Not one bit.

_She isn't dating him, is she? Oh god, she isn't the one he dumped Sydney for, is she?_

The bile that rose in his throat at the thought made his stomach churn in disgust. The pain in his hand throbbed at how tightly clenched he had them fisted together and the corded muscles in his neck strained against the collar of his shirt. He had to do something. He needed to do something before the vein in his neck burst from all the pent up anger.

He stood up with every intention of going over there and had barely taken a step when he felt a firm hand on his arm, stopping him from moving. He turned to see the bartender look at him with a raised brow, obviously waiting for him to pay his tab and with a frustrated sigh, he pulled his arm free, reached inside for his wallet and threw a hundred dollar bill onto the counter.

After mumbling something incoherent to the bartender, he turned around and was shocked to see Meredith and Finn making their way across the restaurant, toward the exit. He cringed at the way Finn had his arm wrapped around her waist while he guided her out and into the awaiting car.

* * *

Meredith was exhausted and was grateful that she didn't have to work in the morning. While she had enjoyed her date with Finn, she was glad when he finally left. Her mind was a jumbled mess from her conversation with her father earlier and with thoughts of Derek invading her mind at the most inopportune times, the dull ache in her head became more insistent with each passing second.

Having decided that a hot bath would help ease the tension, she quickly discarded her dress and went to draw herself a hot bath. She let her eyes flutter close for a few seconds as the lavender and chamomile scent wafted up past her nose, and she was immediately welcomed with images of Derek's handsome face as it flashed across her tired eyes. This had been her routine of late. Every time she closes her eyes, however fleeting the moment, the first thing she sees is Derek.

She misses him. The realization struck her like a ton of bricks and never in her wildest dreams did she imagine it would happen, but there it was, she missed him. The sex is phenomenal, but what she misses most is the closeness of just being together. Finn is a good companion on some level, but the need he feels to keep her entertained – be it with going to dinner, shows, or constantly engaging her in conversation – was starting to take its toll on her, both physically and mentally.

Although her arrangement with Derek was initiated under the pretense of "no strings attached" sex, things had evolved over the last couple of weeks into something…more. And while it hadn't quite evolved into what she would call a relationship, it was different and something she hadn't bargained for.

As she got ready to slip into the welcoming tub with its soft, floating scented bubbles, the sound of the doorbell stopped her movements. Her brows creased together, wondering who it could be coming by at the late hour. She was certain Finn said he was going to visit a friend on his way home and she very much doubt that it would be Derek, seeing as how they hadn't spoken in weeks.

Quickly donning the silk robe and tying the sash securely around her small waist, she padded her bare feet across her apartment to the front door. Meredith was certain the gasp of shock that came spilling out of her lips could be heard from the other side of the door when she looked through the peep hole and discovered who it was standing there.

"Meredith?"

"Yeah." She finally answered after a few seconds.

"Can you open the door?"

"Why?" She asked lamely. "We don't…uh…we don't have a thing tonight, do we?"

"A thing?"

"Yeah, you know…the sex thing or whatever." She physically flinched at how stupid she must've sounded just then, but seeing him standing there was so unexpected, she couldn't think straight.

She could've sworn she heard him chuckle softly before he finally answered. "No, we don't have a sex thing or whatever. Can you open the door so we can talk in private?"

"I'm not decent."

"Is someone there with you?" Derek grated, his throat suddenly dry and hoarse.

"No."

"Then why can't you open the door?"

"I'm not dressed."

"Oh really?"

Meredith could almost see the wicked glimmer in his eyes at the way he asked that question.

"Yes and I don't think it's a good idea for you to see me—"

"I've seen you naked many, _many_ times before, Meredith. Now really isn't the time to be modest." Derek quipped. "In fact, when it comes to sex and being naked, you and modesty don't really go hand in hand. You have a beautiful body…a ravishing body that deserves to be worshipped—"

"Did you have to say that so loud?" Meredith hissed, her eyes clashing with his as she threw the door open. The gust of wind that rushed past her caused the silk robe to fly open to reveal her toned thighs and legs.

"No, but it got you to open the door, didn't it?" He smirked. "I thought you said you were naked."

"I said I wasn't dressed, not naked." She shot back. "It's not my fault you have a dirty mind."

"Only with you." He replied with a sheepish grin.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest in petulance. "I mean, I don't hear from you for _two weeks_ and suddenly you show up at my door. Why are you here?"

"I miss you."

"You what?" Meredith asked, uncertain if she really heard him say that he missed her or if it was her imagining it.

"I miss you and I wanted to see you. Is that okay?"

"You miss me?" Meredith asked disbelievingly, unable to control the erratic beating in her heart.

"Two weeks _is_ a long time." Derek husked as he closed the distance between their bodies and swept her into the apartment while he kicked the door shut with his foot.

The kiss took Meredith's breath away. All the pent up longing and desire from missing him came crashing down and she opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss, his tongue gliding along the smooth contours of her lips before slipping inside to duel erotically with hers.

Meredith moaned her approval at the sweet invasion of his skillful tongue and used her lips to suckle and draw it deeper inside, her mouth moving up and down its length to mimic another action as equally arousing. She missed his tongue and all the wickedly sensual things he was able to do with it against her mouth and her body while he explored each slope and curve of her womanly figure with the care and admiration of an attentive lover, such as himself.

Derek's eyes had darkened to desire-filled orbs that mirrored hers as he broke the kiss and drew back to look at her, to take in all of her natural beauty that he's come to miss. Meredith's heart skipped a beat at the seductive smile he gave her and lacing their fingers together, she led him away from the front entrance and into her apartment with silent promises of a night to remember.

"I was going to take a bath." She announced, breaking the heavy silence that only seconds ago had been filled with the sounds of their lips moving sinuously together. "Care to join me?"

Without waiting for a response, she let go of his hand and began to walk away toward her bedroom, her hand moving to the sash around her waist.

"Why were you with Finn Dandridge tonight?" Derek's voice sounded strained as he watched her stop dead in her tracks, her arms stilled in their movements.


	24. Chapter 24

Derek knew his question came off sounding rougher than he had intended, but he needed to know what her involvement was. Aside from the fact that he missed her – a realization that struck him as he weaved through the streets of Manhattan to get to her apartment – and the fact that he longed to feel her next to him, he needed to know the truth. Too much weighed on this and the answer would forever change things.

"How do you know Finn? And how did you know I was with him?"

"I saw you."

"You saw me? Where?"

"It doesn't matter where. What matters is that you were with him and I need to know why."

Derek's sudden shift in mood struck her as strange, and it had everything to do with the tone in his voice. Had she imagined it or was there a hint of jealousy under that accusing tone?

"Doesn't matter?" She asked disbelievingly. Her back stiffened as she turned around to face him, her eyes cool as ice. "You come here unannounced, demanding to know my relationship with Finn without so much as an explanation and expect me to answer you like an obedient child?"

Derek winced upon hearing her refer to her thing with Finn as a "relationship". His suspicions were confirmed and it left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. "He's bad news, Mer. You need to get as far away from him as possible."

"Finn is nice and a gentleman and I will do as I please."

"You will break it off with him." Derek hissed, his anger seething at the idea of them together.

"I will not!" She shot back vehemently. "I have my reasons for being with Finn and—"

"What reasons?"

"They're none of your business!"

"None of my business?! You're mine, Mer, so that makes it very much so my business!"

"Are you fucking serious? We have no claims on each other. You knew that when we started this. The rules, remember?"

"Fuck the rules! I only agreed to that because it was the only way you would let me get close to you without hanging the family thing over our heads. You and I both know the rules were never a factor in all this."

"You're unbelievable! All this time I thought we had an understanding, but I guess I was wrong."

"Stop avoiding my question and tell me about Finn!"

"No! The rules may not have mattered to you, but they did to me. They set boundaries. Boundaries we know we can never cross. You have no claims on me, none whatsoever. I can date whoever I damn well please and if you don't like it, then fuck you, Derek Shepherd. Fuck you and leave me the hell alone!"

Meredith was at her wits end. With her father's ailing health and his seemingly desperate plight to have her be with Finn, the last thing she needed was Derek telling her what she should and shouldn't do. There were too many unknowns, questions in which she was going to get answers for, and she'll be damned if she was going to let him waltz in here after being gone for two weeks and make ridiculous demands as if her opinion didn't matter.

With one last icy glare at his shocked face, she turned and stormed off in the direction of her room.

"Do _not_ run away from me. We're going to talk about this whether you like it or not."

"No, we're _not_ going to talk. We're not going to do anything because you're leaving and I never want to see you again." She shot back angrily. "This thing…whatever the hell it was…is over!"

"It's not over until _I_ say it is." Derek knew he left a mark when he grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. The coolness in her eyes angered him and without thinking, he slammed her small body against the wall, imprisoning it with his so she couldn't run away.

"Let me go, you arrogant brute!" Meredith yelled, her small fists pounding on his chest. "I hate you! I hate you and I never want to see you!"

With his anger having reached boiling point, Derek reached out to grab her wrists and crashed his lips onto hers, silencing her from spewing the angry words that only served to infuriate him further.

Despite the savage onslaught of his lips, Meredith kept her mouth firmly shut, her lips unmoving as he tried to pry hers apart to his invading tongue. Her stubbornness frustrated Derek. He was getting nowhere with her and he was damned if he was going to allow her to dismiss him with so little regard. With more force than he had intended he hauled her wrists up over her head and held them captive in his strong hands as he deepened the kiss.

"Ouch!" Derek winced in pain as he released her and took a few steps back. His eyes darkened to an icy blue as he glared at her accusingly, his hand reaching up to touch the tender spot on his lips where she had bitten it. "Why did you bite me?"

"You deserve it." She answered, her chest heaving from the lack of oxygen in her lungs. "You think you can manhandle me like I'm some kind of rag doll and get away with it?"

"I wasn't trying to—"

"Yes you were!" She yelled, extending her arms out to him so he could see the red marks that had marred the perfect milky flesh of her delicate wrists.

"I…."

The guilt that shook Derek when he saw the evidence of his anger left him at a loss for words. Never in his adult life had he ever lost his temper with any female, even when his patience had been stretched thin and his tolerance pushed to the limit. But the mere thought of Meredith being with another man sent him spiraling into the darkened abyss of rage and he acted out in a way that was foreign to him. The shame and guilt struck him hard when he looked at her pleadingly, his eyes wearing the signs of regret. "I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"Don't touch me!" Meredith yelled, backing away from him when he tried to touch her.

"Meredith, I—"

"Get out!"

"Please just let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"You don't understand. I came here to warn you about Finn. He's not what you think he is. He's cruel, and callous, and will do whatever it takes for his own personal gain. He doesn't care about you. All he cares about is himself."

"You're wrong. He does care about me. He's kind and treats me with respect. He doesn't try to tell me what to do and he certainly doesn't threaten to hurt me when he doesn't get what he wants." Her anger burned into him. "You would do well to take a page out of his book on how to treat women, and you'll be lucky to be half the man he is."

Derek didn't let her biting words get to him as much as he abhorred being compared to Finn. She was angry and had every right to be after the way he treated her.

"He cares for no one but himself and you're deluding yourself if you think he treats women with respect. He's using you as his pawn to get to your father and his precious company, Mer. I know how he works and underneath all that charm is a cold-hearted bastard that is only looking out for himself and no one else. Once he has you where he wants, he will toss you aside like he does the rest of them before you. You're not the first to fall victim to him and you certainly won't be the last. If you know what's good for you, you'll listen to me and leave him before you get hurt.

The disdain that laced Derek's cruel words pierced into her very soul.

"That's enough! I will not stand here and have you smear his reputation when he's not around to defend himself. I'm sick of all the men in my life trying to tell me what to do. I'm a grown woman who can make my own decisions. Me! Not you, or my father, or…anyone!"

Derek knew he had crossed the line by telling her what to do, but he was desperate for her to listen and if that made him come across as arrogant, then so be it. Seeing the despair in his sister's eyes was enough to make him want to protect Meredith, despite how stubborn she was being.

"Whatever issues you have with Finn, you need to square it with him and keep me out of it."

"To hell with Finn! I'm only here to protect you."

"I don't need your protection."

"You say that now, but you'll rue the day when he dumps you for the next prized trophy."

"Is that what you see me as? A trophy?" She asked, her voice full of derision.

"You're not listening to me." Derek yelled, raking his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"You're jealous of him and you're only here because you can't stand that I'm with him. Admit that the only reason you don't want me to be with him is because you have this caveman idea in that twisted head of yours that I belong to you. Well, here's a newsflash - I don't belong to you. I never did."

"I'm not jealous of him. I pity him for preying on unsuspecting women to get ahead and not having the balls to do a little hard work to earn the respect instead of trying to con his way into respectable families."

"Leave now!" Meredith had reached her limit. She was sick of him trying to tarnish Finn's reputation, painting a picture of a man that she knows is not true. "I am not leaving Finn. Not now. Not ever. So stop wasting your breath and leave now before I call security.

"You're making a mistake and you're gonna regret you ever said that."

"The only thing I regret is ever getting involved with you, and that is a mistake I'm going to fix now. Get out."

"Fine. It's over and I'll leave, but don't come crying to me when he tires of you, and trust me that he eventually will, if not sooner."

"Don't count on it."

**

* * *

**

This is the END of the flashback updates. The next one will pick up at present time again. Thank you for reading and for your reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi Guys. Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm on vacation and had a free moment, so I thought I'd post an update and not keep you all waiting until I return next week. Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing. They are wonderful feedbacks and all are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Regret.

That was what Meredith felt shortly after Derek stormed out of her apartment all those months ago and that was what she felt when he left to return to his dinner companion, leaving her feeling bereft and with a guilty conscience the size of Mt. Everest.

A part of her wanted to chase after him, much like she had wanted to do back then, but her stubborn pride wouldn't let her and instead kept her rooted to the spot.

…..

"_Shit!" Meredith hissed under her breath when the heel of her Jimmy Choos caught on the carpet and she stumbled inside the elevator, nearly falling before a pair of strong hands reached out to steady her._

_The grateful smile died on her lips when she looked up and gasped in shocked horror. The dark circles that framed his eyes were new, but the deep blue depths were unmistakable and she quickly moved away as if burnt by the heat of his hands on her bare arms._

"_Th-thank you." She mumbled under her breath before she averted her eyes to the panel and pressed the button to her floor._

_Silence filled the small confining space and her mind went off in a myriad of directions, wondering what he was doing in her apartment building. _

"_What are you doing here?" She asked suddenly and without thought._

"_I'm meeting a realtor." _

"_I didn't know you were looking to move." She replied casually, trying to quell the disappointment that began to unfurl in the pit of her stomach at his answer._

"_I'm not."_

"_But you said—"_

"_The apartment is for a very close friend of mine."_

"_Oh." Meredith didn't miss the smile that flashed across his face and couldn't help but wonder if this "very close friend" was female and the reason for why he had gone missing for two weeks. The burgeoning need to know had her opening her mouth to ask, but the recollection of what she had said to him about "having no obligation to each other" left her question to die on her lips as she quickly looked away._

_Silence._

_The air in the elevator became heavy and thick with tension, and the goosebumps that sprouted all over her body made it difficult to forget that he was standing but a few feet behind her. She clenched and unclenched her fists in an attempt to ease the urge to turn around and reach for him. It had been over a week since the fiasco in her apartment and while she had, on several occasions, picked up the phone to call him, she had never actually followed through with any of those attempts._

"_I miss you." The words came spilling out of her mouth before her mind could process the enormity of her confession. Embarrassment kept her from turning around to face him and disappointment from his lack of response made her close her eyes in shame._

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! She silently berated herself as the silence continued to stretch between them, and she prayed the elevator floor would open up and swallow her whole. Anything would be better than to be stuck in an elevator with him and the mother of all confessions hanging over their heads. She needed to salvage this and fast._

"_I didn't mean what I said the other night. I don't want to…" Her voice trailed, her thoughts long forgotten when she felt him come up behind her. Their bodies were close, but not yet touching and a shudder ran down her spine when he leaned in and inhaled deeply. All the muscles in her body became taut, every nerve ending stood poised in eager anticipation for his next move._

"_Are you still seeing him, Meredith?" His question was barely above a whisper and she didn't have to turn her head to feel him but a hair's breadth from her._

"_I…" She struggled to think, to form a coherent thought. Should she lie? Should she tell him the truth? Or should she do what she's been aching to do and kiss him until everyone and everything else faded into nothingness?_

_Derek didn't have to see her face to know she was conflicted and he needn't hear her answer to know what it was. With his facial expression schooled, he slowly backed away._

"_I crossed the line the other day." His stated bluntly, his admission struck her and she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry I hurt you."_

"_You didn't—"_

"_I did…and I'm sorry." His eyes moved to the faint yellow-green mark on her wrist and he knew he'd bruised her badly. "Not a day goes by that I don't regret hurting you the way I did."_

"_Derek, this thing is…complicated."_

"_Nothing is complicated unless you want it to be." Derek replied before reaching for his briefcase when the elevator dinged, signaling the arrival on his floor. "You're a grown woman, fully capable of making your own decisions. You don't need your father, or Finn, and most certainly not me trying to assert our opinions where it doesn't belong. Trust your instincts and go with it."_

"_Will I see you again?"_

_Derek was tempted to say yes. Hell, he was tempted to step back inside the elevator, press the stop button and kiss her senseless. But he couldn't do that knowing she was still dating Finn._

"_I can't."_

…..

"Are you okay?"

"Hmmm…what?"

"You were daydreaming."

"Was I?"

"Ever since you returned, you seem distant. Is something bothering you?"

"I… Headache. I have a slight headache coming on." She lied.

"Do you want to leave?"

Meredith looked up just in time to catch Derek escorting the brunette out of the restaurant with his hand on the small of her back. She cringed at the pleasing smile the brunette flashed his way and suddenly the room seemed small and she felt like she was suffocating.

"Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home. I'll have James drop us off and come back for your parents."

"Okay."


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post. It's been a hectic day. **

**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! You guys are the greatest.**

* * *

"_What is the meaning of this?" Thatcher demanded as he stormed into Meredith's office and threw a file onto her desk._

"_Meaning of what?" Meredith cast her father a quizzical look and picked up the file to scan the cover. "I thought this deal was done."_

"_So did I." Her father huffed. "But my office just got a call from Preston's office saying they've halted all contract negotiations pending further review."_

"_Further review?" Confusion marred Meredith's already tired eyes as she continued to look at her father. "Review of what?"_

"_He wasn't very forthcoming with any form of explanation, only that negotiations were halted until further notice."_

"_Why would they wait until now when we're so close to sealing the deal?"_

"_I don't know. Didn't you show them all the year to date revenues as well as the projected earnings for next quarter?" _

"_Yes, I did."_

"_Well then what hell happened?" Meredith detected a bit of anxiety in her father's eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came._

"_I don't know, but I'll find out."_

_..._

The conversation with her father still rang in her head as Meredith carefully maneuvered her steps across the Manhattan streets in her high heeled Louboutin shoes, silk blouse, and pencil skirt. Goosebumps began to sprout all over her body when a cool chill settled across the dark skies, and she silently berated herself for forgetting her coat as she rushed out of her office.

She was in a hurry. That was blatantly obvious with the way she was pushing her way through the crowded street, knocking people aside as she went, but she needed to get to the restaurant to speak with John Preston before it was too late. She had had the good fortune of finding out through a conversation with his assistant that he was having dinner at Il Sole just three blocks from where her office was situated, so she took flight and ran out of her office in hopes of catching him before he left for his trip to Asia.

Her breathing had become ragged and labored by the time she reached her destination and before entering, she decided it best to tidy up using the large window of the restaurant to check her appearance. She busied herself with adjusting the few strands of hair that had fallen free and stilled her movement midway through when she caught sight of a familiar face…or rather, _two_ familiar faces dining together and seemingly engaged in a friendly conversation with one another.

The rage that surged shook her to the core as she stood rooted to the spot, unable to move, except to stare onward in disbelief. This explained everything and suddenly she felt stupid for not figuring it out before.

Meredith wasn't sure how long she had been standing there, frozen, and didn't flinch until she felt the cool raindrops fall onto her already shivering frame. As her mind grappled with what she had just discovered, the wheels began to spin in her head with what she was going to tell her father. He was going to be angry, that was a certainty, and after the news she had given him last week, she wasn't quite sure he could handle any more bad news.

* * *

Relief washed all over Derek's tired body as he let himself into his apartment and threw his briefcase and coat onto the nearby chair. The meeting took longer than he had expected and that was largely due to the fact that his dinner companion likes to hear himself talk and that was exactly what he did for a good two hours straight.

Given the stressful week he'd had, Derek was ready to hand the meeting over to one of the many competent associates who worked for him, but when Lolo announced that John Preston insisted that the meeting be with him, his curiosity was piqued and so he went. What was so pressing that he had to speak with him then and not a week later, which was what Derek had suggested the meeting be scheduled for. And more importantly, why was he even looking at Shepherd Enterprises when it was known that GME Media was on the brink of signing a multi-million dollar contract with Grey Corporation?

The burning questions swam in his head as he sat patiently listening to him talk and it was only during the latter part of the dinner meeting did the real reasons come to light. Grey Corporation was rumored to be in financial trouble. Derek didn't know whether to roll his eyes or laugh at the rumor because he'd heard it many times before. Every large corporations have gone through their own bouts of malicious and more often times than not, unfounded rumors, and it seems to run rampant whenever a new hotshot Wall Street analyst decides to infer their own biases into their reports and make subtle innuendos just to stir up frenzy amongst investors.

His father's company had fallen victim to the same brand of attacks a decade ago, and although the rumors were proven to be just that, the damage was done and the company's stock plummeted, causing the company one of the biggest capital loss in its history. If it hadn't been for a few wise investments by his father, the company would've had to declare Chapter 11. Because of this and despite Derek's strong his feelings toward Grey Corp, he knew he had to end the rumors then and there before it propagated and ruin people's lives, namely one person in particular.

Derek recalled his frustration after having endured an hour of incessant chatter with John saying nothing significant other than the few times he alluded to having key information that would "make Derek a very happy man".

...

"_Listen John, I appreciate you wanting to meet with me and your interest in a partnership with us, but I think you should, if nothing else, give Grey an opportunity to address these concerns of yours before you go looking elsewhere."_

"_I must say that I'm more than a little surprised that you wouldn't be jumping at the opportunity to take the contract away from Grey. You two have been cutthroat rivals since as long as I can remember and as I recall, this isn't the first time something like this has happened between you two. Do you realize the capital gain your company would profit from with a joint venture such as this?"_

"_Things are different now that I'm heading up all contract negotiations and the one thing you should know about me, Mr. Preston, is that while I play tough, I don't play dirty. Asking me to do this goes against my firm beliefs and is a game I'm not looking to partake in. Shepherd Enterprise is not interested in a partnership and if you choose to back out of negotiations with Grey, I would hope that you extend them enough courtesy to tell them why."_

"_I—"_

"_Furthermore, I know firsthand how rumors like this can ruin a company and the families that have their blood, sweat, and tears tied into it. Grey's is a reputable company in its own right and I suggest you take a second look at the source of your information before you make a decision that may affect YOUR company's future capital gain."_

"_The evidence I have comes from a very reliable source and they stick to what they say. This could ruin your biggest rival and you're walking away? You're making a big mistake."_

"_Well, that's neither here nor there as I've already indicated we're not interested. Good day, Mr. Preston." _

...

Derek still remembered the look of shock on his dinner companion's face as he threw a few hundred dollar bills onto the table, grabbed his stuff and left without so much as a backward glance. The feel of the cool air hitting his face provided a much needed reprieve and as he stepped foot outside into the wet street, he couldn't help the feeling of being watched. The sensation washed over him, but he quickly dismissed it given the numerous stares he received as he left a disgruntled looking John Preston fuming at the table.

Massaging the taut muscles on his neck and shoulder, he walked to the mini-bar where he poured himself a generous serving of scotch and downed it with an effortless flick of his wrist. He relished the feel of the fiery liquid as it burned a trail down his parched throat to settle into his empty stomach. With the decanter and shot glass in hand, he made his way over to the living room sofa where he proceeded to pour himself another glass and emptied the contents with the same fluid motion.

Bits and pieces of the meeting replayed in his frazzled mind and as the image of Meredith flashed across his eyes, he let out a sharp expletive. As he got ready to pour himself another drink, his movements stilled at the sound of the doorbell. It was probably Mark coming by to get him for their Friday Poker Night ritual. He checked his watch and grumbled at the fact that Mark was early, but quickly shrugged it off. He and Mark could enjoy a few rounds of drinks before the game.

He walked to the door and without thinking; he opened it, only to be surprised by the sight before him.

"You lying, cheating, sneaky bastard!"

"Well, hello to you too." Derek responded dryly, taking in her petite form, soaked on through from top to bottom. His eyes dipped low, noting the dark areolas around her perfectly taut nipples as it pushed against the silk blouse that clung to her body like a second skin.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you so very much for all the wonderful reviews. It's been a real pleasure writing this knowing you all like it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, and what did I do to deserve such…colorful names?"

Derek didn't even try to hide the hint of amusement in his voice as he leaned against the frame of the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't you "hello" me and _don't_ act the innocent." Meredith snapped disdainfully, moving past to walk into his apartment uninvited. "I know what you did."

Derek was certain she was shooting daggers at him with her fiery green eyes, and schooling his features to one of cool aloofness; he took his time in closing the door before he finally turned to face her.

"Can you please enlighten me then? Because I have no idea what you're talking about."

Completely ignoring Derek's question, she began to pace back and forth in the hall. "I knew you loved a challenge, hell…so do I, but how could you do this to me? How could you stoop so low?

"Do what?"

"Stop pretending!" The shrill of her voice sliced into the room, but it did not stir one bit of reaction from Derek as he continued to look at her with an assessing quirk of his brow.

"You know, when I saw you I thought…_It couldn't be._ I mean, you and I...we compete. We challenge. We fight. We outdo each others' bids, but _never_ in my wildest dreams did I think you'd resort to stealing an account from right under my nose when you knew…_you knew_ that we were so close to signing the contract."

The light that had been dim in Derek's alcohol-hazed mind suddenly burned bright and everything made sense. She must've seen him with Preston. That explained the feeling he'd had that he was being watched.

"Look Meredith, I—" He attempted at an explanation.

"Shut up!" Her sharp, biting words got the reaction she wanted and so Derek closed his mouth, not uttering another word. He knew there was no way to talk reason with her when she was angry, and boy was she angry.

"When my father walked – no, _stormed_ into my office demanding that I explain why one of the most lucrative contracts that I had slaved over for endless hours with virtually no sleep, had suddenly had a change of plans and wanted to delay the contract signing, I had my suspicions. Oh yeah! But I thought…_No. Derek wouldn't do this. He's an arrogant ass—yes, but not a backstabber._"

She paused to take a much needed deep breath before continuing. "I defended you! Defended you to all the nasty thoughts that ran through my head, and so you can imagine my surprise when I ran…_three fucking blocks_...to the restaurant in these ridiculously high heels" She stopped to gesture below to her rain-soaked Louboutins before continuing, "to see _my_ client having dinner with _you_!"

"My shoes…are ruined! My clothes…are ruined! And now my career is _ruined_ because of you! Why? Tell me why you did it?!"

"I didn't—"

"Shut up!" The sound of the slap cracked in the thick, heavy air as her small hand came into contact with Derek's face. The impact was so great that it caused Derek to turn sideways in reaction to the sheer force.

With an anguished cry, Meredith stumbled backward to lean against the wall for support. Her throat felt constricted from the bile that threatened to spill. She was disgusted. Disgusted with him for making her do things. And she was disgusted with herself for allowing her emotions get the best of her whenever she's around him.

Derek absently reached one hand up to touch the red, stinging mark her hand had left on his face and his eyes hardened. The stony glare he gave her could burn holes and intimidate, but Meredith was too fired up to back down, and so she stood with her back ramrod stiff and challenged him with a glare as equally damaging.

"_He_ called _me_." When Derek finally spoke, his voice was flat, devoid of any flicker of emotion.

"Liar!" She shot back angrily, her voice laced with derision as she tried to control her erratic breathing. "Why would he do that? Why would he call you? Why _you_ when he knows about our families' history? Why would he have strung me along for as long as he did if he had no intention of going forward with it? I don't believe any of this. You're lying!"

"Will you stop yelling for a just minute? You had your turn to talk; now it's mine." Derek hissed, his voice low and controlled. The anger inside his taut body seethed and his eyes had dilated to an icy blue.

"I don't know why he called _me_ of all people and quite frankly, I don't care. Our company is doing fine—great, in fact. We don't need Preston's business, nor will we ever be interested in doing business with him in future. He's a shady, untrusting character." The disdain Derek felt for the man was clearly written on his face as he laughed bitterly. "I was going to warn you about him, but come to think of it, I think he and your father will get along very well, seeing as how they are so similar."

"How dare you talk about my father that way?" Rage consumed Meredith and she saw red. Without thinking, she raised her hand, but this time Derek was quick to react and grabbed her wrist. Damned if she was going to let him get away with insulting her father, she raised her other hand only to have it treated in the same manner.

"Once was enough." Derek hissed as he leaned in close to her, his hands holding hers captive on either side of her head and pressed up against the wall. "Don't make the mistake of doing it again."

Being pressed up so close to Derek did things to her. They made her think things she shouldn't be thinking nor did she have the right to anymore. His hot breath fanned her flushed cheeks as their eyes locked in a challenging stare, neither one backing down.

"How could you? I thought… I thought that we—"

"Don't." Derek warned, his grip tightening on her wrists. "Don't even compare the two. This is business and what we have…what we _had_…was different."

Hearing him refer to the end gave it such finality that it ripped Meredith's insides to pieces. All the angst and regret she'd felt over the weeks came tumbling down into a heaping wreckage and she did the unthinkable.

Derek didn't know how to react when Meredith, with her arms still trapped in his, leaned forward and so he instinctively tightened his grip and pulled back. The pleading look she gave said it all and in the flash of a few seconds, their lips became locked in a heated kiss that broke the floodgates to the longing they were both foolish enough to ever try denying.

The kiss was a fierce, all-consuming kiss whose hunger raged out of control the minute they stopped fighting and gave into the burgeoning need. It was a kiss that rivaled all kisses; for in that kiss were two people desperate to feel, to connect, to lose themselves in each other's essence. It was a kiss that communicated all the desire that had culminated from weeks of frustrated longing.

The grip Derek had on Meredith's wrists loosened and her hands moved of their own volition to lace together with his. Fueled by how responsive he was to her soft, yet demanding lips, Meredith tried to close the distance between their heated bodies, but he tightened his grip, keeping her firmly planted against the wall.

"Dammit!" She whimpered against his powerful lips.

While she was excited to feel his body react to her, based on the very large and very telling bulge straining against his pants, she was equally exasperated at being held captive to his every whim, which at the present was geared towards infuriating her by not giving in completely.

Derek wanted control. He wanted to _be_ in control of the wild, erratic beating of his heart and the situation he currently found himself in. Never in his wildest dreams did he think the heated argument that had ensued shortly after she stormed back into his life would end with them kissing. Mentally, he was prepared to take whatever outrageous accusations she threw his way, but physically, he was no match and so he acquiesced and relished every moment of it.

Despite the pleasure, he knew he was making a big mistake allowing her back into his life, but somewhere deep in the back of his mind, a niggling thought persisted…. _How could something so natural and filled with so much pleasure be bad for him?_

And somewhere, someplace else within the dark recesses of his mind rang the voice of reason, the voice that kept him sane all those months…. _She's a cold-hearted bitch that used you to serve her own perverted purpose. You are just a pawn in her devious game of cat and mouse. She's marrying Finn. The guy Sydney almost took her life for._

He was torn. Torn between hating Meredith, his inability to resist her and the lust and desire that only she could evoke. He was torn from the duty he owed Sydney as her older brother and keeping her from the betrayal she would feel if she ever found out about his involvement with the woman who took Finn from her.

Finn Dandridge. The mere thought of him left a bad taste in Derek's mouth and he found himself resenting the act that should've been enjoyable. He was kissing Meredith. Something he thought he would never get to do again after the blow she had dealt him all those weeks ago. And yet as she stood before him, ready and willing to take whatever he gave, he found he couldn't shake the bitter thoughts of Finn from his mind. In his silent fury, he emitted a growl deep within his throat and what would've been off-putting, only spurred Meredith on in her pursuit.

The angst and conflict ate at him and he was prepared to withdraw, to push Meredith away when the same voice of reason spoke... _Remember what you said to Mark? Finn has a soft spot. Use it…use HER to get back at him. Do it for Sydney. Do it!_

...

"_I'm going to get him where it hurts the most."_

"_His nuts?"_

"_His ego."_

"_Hate to break it to you, buddy, but the guy's ego is pretty inflated standing next to that little hottie of his."_

"_It won't last. I'll make sure of that."_


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. This chapter is rated M.**

* * *

Control was a game Meredith knew well. It was the foundation of their warped relationship and they both thrived on the thrill it gave to be able to dominate a force as out of control as each other. She hadn't planned to kiss him, but now that her lips and body had become reacquainted with the taste it had been missing, she needed more. She _wanted_ more and using her body as the means to her ultimate end, she began to rotate her hips in small circular motions against Derek's hardened cock until she managed to elicit a deep husky growl from him.

A joyous relief washed over Meredith when she felt Derek's resistance break and he deepened the kiss to urge her lips apart to his seeking tongue. The slow, wickedly sensual sweep of his skillful tongue inside the dark caverns of her mouth elicited a guttural moan from Meredith that both excited and propelled them forward in their onslaught for fulfillment.

Before either of them could lose themselves in the rapture of their kiss, Derek released her from the trapped confines between his body and the wall to step back. The sudden move left Meredith bereft and her body swayed in response to the loss of contact.

The sharp ripping sound of the silk material tore into the heavy air causing Meredith to gasp in surprise as her eyes darted up to meet with the heated coolness of his, her brows raised in silent query.

"We should get you out of these wet clothes before you catch cold." Derek husked throatily, his eyes burning into hers.

"We should." Her eyes had fallen to a half-hooded gaze and her voice a deep and sultry murmur as she pulled away from the wall just enough to help him wrench the offending shirt off before tossing it carelessly onto the floor. Without hesitation, her hands moved around back to the zip of her skirt, but Derek stilled her movements.

"Let me."

The barely uttered two words rendered her incapable of anything except nod in acquiescence as she leant her head back against the wall to wait for him to undress her. The throbbing ache in her pussy hummed at an accelerated pace and her clit tightened to painful nubs at the anticipation. It wanted release and the longer the wait, the more agonizing it became.

As seconds passed, it became evident that Derek's intent was not to undress her completely. Not yet, at least. Maneuvering her body so she stood with her back braced against the wall and her hips jutting out toward him, he lowered his head to the valley between her breasts to trail hot kisses along the crested peaks. His tongue and lips did wonders to her already heightened senses as it continued to lave hot , wet kisses until the lace covering of her bra was skillfully pushed aside to expose one hardened nipple to his satisfied gaze.

The raw, guttural moan that escaped Meredith's lips echoed in the hall and she had to bite down on the smooth flesh to keep from screaming when Derek sucked the straining nub into his hot mouth. The surmounting pressure in her core hummed and vibrated at an intensity she had never experienced before. Her hips began to move to ease the coiled pressure between her plump folds as the slick juices seeped past her damp panties to form a glistening path down her inner thighs.

"Derek…" She moaned his name, her voice husky and laced with unabashed desire.

The satisfied smile on Derek's face broadened and releasing the red, swollen nipple, he moved to its twin where he lavished it with the same attention. The raspy cries of pleasure that erupted from Meredith's lips elicited an involuntary growl from deep within him as he sucked and licked the nub until it had turned a deep crimson red from the hungry onslaught.

Like a man deprived, Derek couldn't get enough of her body and the more willing she became, the more he took, vowing as he did to give nothing but pleasure in return. The way her pupils had dilated and darkened to almost black orbs, and the way her body pressed in silent desperation against his told him that he had her exactly where he wanted. She was his again. His for the taking. His to do with her what he had spent countless sleepless nights dreaming and fantasizing about.

With one last sweep across the red, puckered nipples that lay in stark contrast to her white, creamy flesh, he moved low until his face came to press up against the apex between her legs, barely covered by the thin fabric of her skirt. His hands slid up the length of her smooth legs, across her toned thighs to the hem where he proceeded to inch it upward until the lace of her barely there thong was exposed.

Meredith shuddered in unexpected pleasure when the cool air wafted across her wet center and in response her hands splayed out on either side of her, the palms faced down and against the wall to keep her weakening body from falling.

Mesmerized by her intoxicating scent, coupled with the soft moans she emitted every so often, Derek wasted no time in pushing the damp material aside as his hungry lips sought the spot that had been begging for release since their lips and their bodies collided.

"Oh…fuck!" Meredith cried out, her voice barely recognizable when his mouth swept across the taut nub of her clit to suck it deep into its hot cavern to tease with the skillful ease of his tongue. She was sure her knees would buckle and her body would collapse from the sheer pleasure that he was giving her. Each stroke became more fervent, more demanding in its pursuit as he pushed his way past her wet lips to dip his tongue deep into her welcoming warmth. He licked, teased, and ravaged her until the walls of her pussy collapsed around his invading tongue and she cried out in ecstasy as she came into his mouth.

Unadulterated pleasure filled the room with their labored breathing and releasing her just enough to move back, Derek stood up and crashed his lips onto hers once more, filling her with the taste of her own essence as their tongues glided and dueled with one another in a fiery battle. The union was all about control and Derek was unrelenting in his kiss, even when Meredith laced her fingers into his dark raven curls to tug on it forcibly.

He hissed his anger at the pain she had inflicted and in retaliation, he sucked her lower lip deep into his mouth with a little more force than a playful tug until she loosened her grip, but not by much. The fervent desire escalated to an all-consuming firestorm and in a flash, he wrenched the zipper down and her skirt off, leaving her standing there with her breasts jutting out over the lace top and her thong clinging onto her sweat-slicked body.

He had to have her then. The need to be inside her, to fulfill the one of many dreams he'd had since the night at the restaurant the only thing occupying his mind. The determination was set in the steely blue orbs of his eyes and turning her around, he placed her hands against the wall and hauled her body back until her bare ass pressed up against his long, hard shaft straining with powerful force against his pants.

Derek didn't know how but his clumsy fingers managed to rid himself of his belt and pulled the top button and zipper of his pants free without causing any bodily harm to himself, namely his rock hard penis as it came spilling out of his boxer briefs.

Meredith didn't utter a word of protest when Derek ripped her thong off her, nor did she resist when he bent her forward so he could position himself between her slick center. All she wanted was to be filled wholly and completely by him and she didn't care how he did it. The tip of his cock grazed along the smooth flesh of her pert bottom, leaving a trail of glistening pre-cum in its wake as it made its way toward nirvana.

"Oh my God,…Derek!"

The force with which he entered her left her breathless and gasping for air as her inner muscles expanded to take in his immense size. Her eyes rolled back and her head fell in mindless abandon as he continued to push deep into her body, filling her to the hilt until it touched her g-spot without fail. A pleasing smile spread across her rosy lips when the tip of his penis rubbed up against her g-spot once more and a pleasure-filled sensation washed over her, causing goosebumps to sprout. Derek is back with her again. He's back to reclaim a spot that only he could ever touch, and the exclusivity of it excited and scared her. To be so compatible, and so well in tuned with someone as forbidden as he was to her was cruel and only cemented her belief that she was destined never to be happy.

"Have you missed me? Missed this?" Derek murmured hotly into her ear as he withdrew from her until the tip came to rest at her opening and slammed into her hard, stretching her muscles and filling her completely. Her erogenous zone was instantly set ablaze as the tip rubbed mercilessly against her spot and she was left gasping.

Her screams at the sweet invasion should've been enough of an answer for him, but he wasn't satisfied. He needed to hear her say she missed him. He needed the validation, the affirmation that she felt the same burning desire and was as consumed by it as he was for her.

"Tell me, Meredith." He demanded gruffly. The need to take her like he wanted was too great to resist as he withdrew completely and stopped, but he wasn't about to go any further until she answered.

Although Meredith's insides still hummed from having him there only seconds ago, the loss of contact became unbearable and she opened her mouth to answer, to tell him that she missed him desperately.

"Yes…" Her incoherent mind managed to muster.

"Yes, what? Tell me what I need to hear, dammit!" The agonizing wait drove him crazy and it was starting to take its toll on him physically as all the blood rushed to his straining cock.

"I want you. Is that what you want to hear? I miss you and want you so much that you're all I think about. Even when I know I should hate you, I want you. Even when you punish me by not giving me what I want, I want you. I hate you for making me want you. I hate myself for wanting you. I hate that things are the way they are, but despite all that, I _still_ want you!" She croaked. "Are you fucking satisfied now?"

"Yes." Relief washed over Derek as he entered her with slow, painful ease until he was inside her completely. His hands reached out to grab her slim waist and held it still as he withdrew and rammed into her, alternating the pace from fast and hard to soft and slow, making sure that each stroke touched her g-spot repeatedly until he felt her body shake from the impending orgasm.

As her walls collapsed around him and her juices spilled from her heated center, Derek released her hips to move up to cup her breasts where he kneaded and pinched the nubs until she begged for him to stop. Only then did he relent and with his hot mouth against her ear, he whispered, "I want you and miss you too."

Elation at hearing him say those words, coupled by her second impending orgasm heightened her release and spreading her legs wider so she could press her backside against him to take his powerful thrusts, her nails scratched the walls to release the pressure that coursed all over her body as she rode the waves of her second orgasm.

Feeling her slick warmth spread and cover his cock excited him and his body began to pump harder and faster into her to prolong her orgasm. Meredith took each thrust and in turn, pressed her body harder back against him, meeting his thrust force for force until the muscles of his cock began to expand and contract inside her.

"I'm gonna cum. I can't….I can't wait any longer." With one final thrust, Derek's hot seed spilled into her with so much force he nearly crushed her against the wall when his body fell forward, depleted of all energy.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you so very much for all the wonderful comments.**

* * *

"I should go."

The sudden announcement sliced into the room and into Derek's chest as they lay tangled in his bed after another round of sex that left them completely sated and spent.

Being careful not to betray his feelings of disappointment, Derek rose from the pillow to prop his head on his hand as he looked at her. "Why?"

"I've taken up enough of your time and I'm sure you want me to leave." Embarrassment tinged her already flushed cheeks as she scrambled to get out of bed and almost succeeded in doing so when he grabbed her arm forcing her to stop and look at him.

"I don't want you to go, Meredith." He stated simply, his eyes burning into hers. "If you go, it's because you want to, not because _I_ want you to."

Meredith was elated to hear that he wanted her to stay and deep down she was tempted to stay. Very tempted. The urge to slip back into bed and let him make her forget all the complications that clouded their troubled relationship almost drove her to do it until a noise stirred her from her haze.

"Derek!"

"Shit!" Derek's outburst would've startled her if she hadn't already been frozen from complete shock. "Stay here."

"Derek, I—" She got up with him and worked to free herself from the tangled sheets.

"I said stay here!" Derek barked. He saw the pained look that flashed in her eyes, but there was no time for regret as he reached for the discarded bath towel on the floor. Wrapping it haphazardly around his lean waist, he stormed out the bedroom leaving Meredith to stare after him.

...

"How the hell did you get in?" Derek didn't try to hide his irritation as he came charging out of the bedroom.

"With this." Mark smirked, holding the key card up for Derek to see. "You smell of sex. Been having a little fun without me?"

"Don't be crass."

"So you have been having fun."

"I didn't say I did."

"You don't have to. I could hear the two of you all the way out here. Jesus man, what the hell did you do to the poor girl? If she screamed any louder, security would've had to knock your door down."

Derek was annoyed, but he had to admit that Mark was right. Meredith was very vocal and even more so when she's peaking from orgasm. After everything they'd done in the last hour, he wouldn't be surprised to receive complaints from his neighbors.

"How long have you been out here?" Derek's exasperation was written all over his face as he tightened the towel around his waist. He turned to make sure the door to the bedroom was still closed before he walked into the living room and up to the bar.

"Long enough to know that if I weren't secure in my masculinity and sexual prowess, I'd want to kill or at least castrate you to, uh…eliminate the competition, so to speak." Mark teased, his voice filled with chagrin as he poured himself another helping of scotch and leant back against the bar to survey his friend's state of undress.

"You're an ass and give me my key back."

"Not so fast!" Mark pulled back before Derek could take the card from his hand. "I still need this."

"Like hell you don't!"

"Aw, c'mon…let me hang onto it. You and screamer have provided quite the bit of entertainment, and I'm going through a little dry spell and I could use the…distraction."

"You really are a perverted bastard, you know that?" Derek shot back angrily. "And don't call her that. She's…"

"She's what? Flexible? An animal in bed?"

"She's a person and I won't have you calling her names like that." Derek didn't know why he felt the need to defend her. Mark was joking and he knew that, but to hear him refer to her like that didn't sit well with him.

"My apologies to the lady." Mark eyed his friend suspiciously. "Is she leaving any time soon or should I wait downstairs for you?

"Where are we going?"

"The sex must've been fucking mind blowing." Mark answered with a wry grin. "You've been looking forward to poker night for the past two weeks and now you forgot?

Derek did forget. Meredith's unexpected visit had thrown him for six and all coherent thoughts had flown out the window the minute they kissed and didn't stop kissing until…

"Listen. We're already running late. Get rid of the screa—I mean lady, and get your ass downstairs." Mark downed the rest of his drink, stealthily inserting the card into his shirt pocket before Derek noticed and rounded the corner into the hallway leading to the door. "Fifteen minutes. And take a quick shower before you come down. I don't think I want to smell sex on you all night."

* * *

As soon as the doors closed and the lock securely in place, Derek turned on his heel and made his way back toward the bedroom.

"Sorry about that." The silence that hung in the air struck him as he entered the room with reserved steps. The worry lines that had started to form across his furrowed brows creased even deeper when his eyes fell upon the empty bed. Like an automaton, he walked to the master bathroom half expecting her to be there, but it too was empty.

_Dammit Mark!_


	30. Chapter 30

**We're almost caught up with the other board, and I'm frantically writing so I can continue to post daily updates here. Hopefully work and 3D life won't get in the way too much. lol...**

**Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

"You're angry with me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Aside from the fact that the look you just gave probably burned a hole into my very expensive suit, and the subzero temperature drop that fell onto the room the minute I walked in, I would have to say that it was probably when you said you hated me and to go shove a very long stick up my ass that gave it away."

"You're not as dumb as I thought. Now get out."

"Listen, I know you're pissed." Despite the telling signs Derek threw at him to vacate his office if he valued his life, Mark walked into the office and closed the door.

"I was wrong. You _are_ as dumb as I thought."

"Go ahead and have a good laugh at my expense."

"Do I _look_ like I'm laughing?"

"No, actually, you look like you want to hurt me."

"And yet you're still standing here."

"I'm here because I'm trying to apologize, but you're making it very difficult."

"I don't want your apology. What I want is my key back. Don't think I forgot about it."

"Listen. I know I caught you with your pants down the other night—" Mark's face suddenly broke into a sheepish grin as laughter erupted from his lips, and as he stood trying to control himself, Derek sat completely still, mentally plotting all the different ways he could kill him and take immense pleasure in it.

"You have to admit _that_ is pretty damn funny."

"Still not laughing."

"I rang the bell _and_ knocked first. I didn't forget. I remembered all your rules."

"You knocked?"

"Yes and very loudly, might I add. I knocked so hard my knuckles were swollen, but I guess you didn't hear it over all the screaming from what's her face. Speaking of which, what _is_ her name?"

"That's none of your business and thanks to you she'll never see me again."

"What?" Disbelief, coupled with guilt marred Mark's handsome face. "She can't stop seeing you because of that. Give me her number. I'll call her and explain everything."

"You're going to call and explain everything?"

"Leave it to good old Mark to take care of it for you."

"Oh well, thank God for good old Mark. Let me get you her num—Get out!"

"Derek."

"I said get out!"

"I—"

"Out!"

"Okay, I'll leave. Keep your pants on. Oh shit!" The roaring laughter echoed in the large office and before Mark could react, Derek had him by his forearm and was forcefully shoving him out the office.

With one last icy glare, he slammed the door on Mark's still laughing face. The dull ache in the back of his head ballooned into a full blown headache and he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose in hopes of releasing some tension. As he turned to walk back to his desk, the sound of his door opening once more caused him to stop mid-step and he sighed in exasperation, knowing just who it was that would have the audacity to come back despite his foul mood.

"Are we still meeting at Joe's for drinks tonight?"

"Yeah alright." Derek replied flatly without turning around.

While it's true that Mark irritated him to no end, he was still his best friend, after all.

* * *

Seven days. It had been one week since she had seen him last and the memory of how she snuck out of his apartment still made her cringe with cowardice. Embarrassment from that night continued to linger which explained why she had avoided his calls and why she was still in possession of his shirt.

Meredith didn't know how long she had been staring at it as it hung behind her bedroom door, neatly pressed and covered in the plastic sheath. She had had it dry cleaned the day after with every intention of returning it, but when the time came, she couldn't find it in her to do it. The dark cerulean blue of the shirt reminded her so much of him and she wasn't ready to part with it.

She wasn't ready, that is, until now. She knew she was torturing herself by hanging onto something that didn't belong to her; something that could _never_ belong to her.

With a heavy sigh, she pulled her phone from the nightstand and dialed the familiar number. The sharp palpitations in her chest made it difficult to breathe and for a split second she had the urge to hang up the phone like she had done so many times in the past week. As she contemplated her next move, the deep timbre of his voice broke into her thoughts and that was that.

"Hello?"

"--"

"Meredith?"

"--"

"Just so you know, I have caller ID." Derek informed matter-of-factly. His voice was curt and devoid of any emotion. After two exhausting days of trying to get in touch with her, he had all but given up and decided to sit back and wait. He knew she was going to break. It was just a matter of time. "Are you going to say something or should we sit and listen to each other breathe for a little while longer?"

_Smug bastard!_

"I have your shirt." She blurted out in lieu of anything intelligible to say.

However awkward the situation was, Derek had to admit that he was rather amused by her strange admission. He would've preferred that she explained why she left his apartment after he had distinctly told her not to, but he was a patient man and could wait to get his answer. The fact that she called him was enough to keep him satisfied…for now.

"I know. It's my favorite one." He answered dryly while continuing to appear unaffected by the sound of her voice.

"Oh, I…I'm sorry." Meredith hated that she always appeared so out of sorts with him, but that was exactly how she felt one minute into the phone call. "I had it dry cleaned and I'll have it delivered to your apartment tonight."

"Bring it to me yourself."

"What?"

"I want you to bring it or don't bother sending it back."

The emphasis on the "I want you" sent shivers rippling down Meredith's spine and she had to take a moment to collect her thoughts and control the desire pulsating at her core. As tempted as she was to take him up on his offer, she knew her resolve wouldn't be strong enough to stop her from doing more than simply returning his shirt. It's sad that she's so weak with him, but that was a reality she's come to accept.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because we both know that if I go over there, things will happen and…" She let the words trail, not bothering to explain what they already knew.

"And what's wrong with that?" Derek challenged. "These are things we both want so why not just let it happen?"

"Because we can't."

"Do you regret sleeping with me? Is that it?"

"What? No! Not that. Never that."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Afraid? I…I'm not afraid."

"Yes you are. Is that why you left? Why you ignored my calls?"

So much for feigning patience, Derek thought bitterly to himself. The lines of frustration were clearly etched across the fine chiseled features of his handsome face. In all his years, he's never had to use so much effort to convince any female to come to his place, but with Meredith, it's a constant struggle and one he's not accustomed to doing.

"We both want this." He continued after the long silence that stretched between them. "Don't deny me, and don't deny _us_ that."

"I can't."

_Dammit!_

"I already have plans and I can't break them." She didn't know why she lied, but the silence was painful and she needed to break it before it broke her.

The blood boiling in Derek's veins reached an all time high. She had plans with Finn. She didn't say it, but who else would it be with? Knowing that she was rejecting him once again for Finn left a bitter taste in his mouth and with barely restrained anger, he hung up the phone.


	31. Chapter 31

"Pinch me so I know this is not a dream."

"For the hundredth time, I'm not going to pinch you."

"When you called and suggested we go out, I thought it was a prank call. I mean, I was convinced you had fallen off the face of the earth and right into hell. Speaking of which, how's Finn lately?"

"Ha ha…very funny." Meredith grimaced. "He's fine, not that you really care."

"You're right, I don't care. What I care about is meeting some hot guy tonight and taking him home with me for a good round of—"

"Nikki!"

"What? You may have settled and have given up on hot sex, but I'm too young and too hot to settle for anything less, and Joe's is the perfect place to find me some hot ass."

"Ugh." Meredith grumbled to herself as they walked up to the bar where she managed to wave down the bartender and ordered their drinks.

"Okay, you need to _seriously_ pinch me." Nikki insisted excitedly while jabbing Meredith in the ribs.

"What?" Meredith shot back, annoyed at being poked on the side. "Stop that. What are you gawking at?"

"Him." Nikki's eyes didn't blink as she pointed her finger across the room.

...

Meredith was certain she was the one who needed to be pinched when her eyes followed the path directed by Nikki's finger across the room to land on the one person she had been trying to avoid. The audible gasp that escaped her lips was thankfully lost in the loud crowd that surrounded them. Still rattled by his sudden appearance, Meredith hastily looked around her in hopes of finding a place to escape…or at least a big hole to crawl into and die.

"I swear that man is Adonis personified." Nikki continued to gush while remaining completely oblivious to Meredith's frantic state.

"Let's go."

"What? Why? We just got here and we can't leave _now_."

"This place is boring. You don't want that ass." Meredith said, nodding her head in Derek's direction. "I know a better place with hotter people and lots of asses for you to choose from. C'mon, let's go."

"But our drinks." Nikki protested, snatching her arm free from Meredith's tight grip.

Just then, the bartender appeared out of nowhere with their drinks and in her haste, Meredith picked up both shot glasses and downed the contents, wincing slightly as the amber liquid burned a fiery path down her throat.

"Done." She croaked before pulling a twenty dollar bill out of her wristlet and throwing it onto the counter. "Can we go now, please?"

"What's the matter with you? Why are you in such a hurry to leave? I know you're supposed to hate the guy and all, but can't we just sit here for a bit longer so I can drink him in? I promise I won't touch his ass. I'll touch, maybe lick other things, but not his a—

"Nikki!"

"Please, Mer. Pretty, pretty please." Nikki pleaded, pulling out all stops to try to convince her friend to stay. "The guy is a hermit. He never goes out and quite frankly, I don't know what he does with his nights at home, but he's here, and he's so damn hot, and I… Do you know what a golden opportunity it is to get _this_ close to him?"

_I have a faint idea of what he does at home. Me._

Clearing her throat and trying not to succumb to Nikki's pleading, Meredith turned her head only to realize that she had turned it right in Derek's direction. He did look pretty hot sitting there all dark and brooding.

"Don't bat your eyes at me. It's not going to—ugh, fine. If you insist on staying, I insist you buy me a few drinks."

_I have a feeling I'm going to need it tonight._

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me this was a double date?" Derek hissed, his anger barely contained as he shot Mark a dirty look.

"Because if I did, you wouldn't have agreed to come."

"And even knowing that, you still did it anyways?"

"You were the one who said I wasn't very bright. I'm just trying to live up to your expectations."

"Look Mark, I'm not in the mood to entertain. I'm leaving."

"Hey, isn't that the Grey girl from the party?" Mark asked, gesturing with a slight nod of his head off to Derek's right.

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"No, I'm serious. Isn't that her over there with that hot blonde?"

"She's with—" Derek stopped himself short of saying that she was with Finn. He knew after their conversation earlier that she was with him, so the likelihood of her being at a bar was slim to none.

"It's her." Mark insisted. "I'd recognize that hot face and body anywhere."

"You are such a pig." Derek shot his friend a disgusted look before he turned his head and was stunned into silence.

Sitting no more than twenty feet from him was none other than Meredith and accompanied not by Finn, but a female. Their eyes held as blue connected with green. The shock of seeing her there made it nearly impossible for Derek to do anything but stare.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm a pig." Mark retorted dryly. "But I'm a pig with good taste that's doing you a favor."

"What favor? I didn't ask for a favor." Derek shot back, his eyes leaving hers momentarily to glare at Mark.

"You've been in a foul mood since last week and I know I fucked things up for you and the girl, but I'm trying to make things better. Rebecca is hot and she's hot for you. Do you know how many guys would kill to date a Victoria's Secret model?"

"No and I don't care. I'm not interested."

_The only one I'm interested in is sitting on the opposite side of the room._


	32. Chapter 32

The black shirt clung to his body like a second skin and paired with a black leather jacket, Derek's presence packed quite the punch. Besides his obvious state of undress when they're having sex, the only clothes Meredith's ever seen him wear were expensive, tailored suits. She didn't think it possible, but seeing him dressed in casual attire made her pulse beat at a ridiculously fast rate and it took her breath away. Or rather, _he_ took her breath away.

There was something about that man in a leather jacket that screamed roguish and wild, and the heat emanating from him was powerfully addictive. Sure there were many young attractive men at the bar, the guy sitting next to Derek among one of them, but none came anywhere close to exuding the sexual presence and confidence that he did with minimal to no effort. The more Meredith watched—or rather stared at—him, the more she came to understand the label "sex on legs". All the women (and some men) in the bar, single or attached alike, had suddenly developed a severe case of the "enamored roving eye" and have all seemed to have zeroed in on Derek as he sat oblivious to the attention he was attracting.

The fact that he was unaware or maybe just didn't care for it made him even hotter and to some degree, untamed and unattainable. Even Meredith couldn't resist the undeniable urge to look at him. Adonis has nothing on him, she acknowledged silently to herself. Derek was very well endowed in lots of places - some obvious, some not - and she knows this fact firsthand.

The physical pull she felt to him, even from across the expanse of the room, was palpable and one she suddenly didn't feel like fighting anymore. Their end would be inevitable, but she was kidding herself in thinking she could deny the attraction and connection they now shared. The lines between love and hate were fast becoming blurry and it frightened her that she may have—.

"Let's go over there." Nikki suggested, almost nudging Meredith off the stool she was already perched precariously on.

"Go where?"

"There."

Meredith turned and grumbled her discontent.

_Why me?_

"I thought you said you weren't going to touch his ass."

"I'm not." Nikki said with a quirk of her brow and a wicked glint in her eyes. "There are other things I can touch. Like his cocker span—"

"Nik!" The people standing nearby who weren't already laughing at Nikki's candor, winced and moved from the exasperation felt in the shrill of Meredith's voice. "Don't you dare!"

_He's mine!_

The possessiveness of Meredith's thought shook her to the core. As much as she loved Nikki, it angered her to hear her friend talk about Derek like that. She didn't know why she should care, unless…. Marred by confused angst, her face contorted to one of pained realization and she doubled over, her head plopping onto the bar with a loud bang, sparking even more interest from Nikki and other passersby.

"Shit."

"Are you okay? Did something hit you?"

The way Meredith clung onto her stomach had Nikki wondering if someone had hit her while moving around in the small crowded space.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Not who. Just a ton of bricks, as all."

"I don't understand."

"Me either. Until now."

There it was. She loves him. She loves him and she can't have him. Life just couldn't get any more fucked up. He was sitting no more than twenty feet from her and she couldn't go over there and tell him how she felt. Life was really, really fucked up.

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Nikki's rather sudden outburst startled Meredith from her own angst and she looked up at her questioningly.

"What?"

"He's here with someone. And not just _someone_, but a freaking Victoria's Secret model!"

"Who?"

Even though she uttered her question, Meredith didn't need to know who Nikki was referring to. The look of disappointment on her friend's face, coupled with the sharp pangs of pain in her stomach told her exactly who it was. She knew she was making a mistake, but she dared a look in his direction and had to suppress the bile that rose in her throat as she pushed her way toward the ladies' room.


	33. Chapter 33

Hi Guys. Sorry for the lack of updates. 3D life has kept me pretty busy and starting a new story definitely didn't help. lol.

The reasons why Meredith felt sick to her stomach is two-fold. The first and more obvious of the two is that she had consumed a lot of alcohol and on an empty stomach, no less. The second and perhaps most poignant is the realization, much to her dismay, that she's in love with Derek. Now most people would be elated to make such a discovery; however, Meredith is not most people. She knows what the repercussions of her falling in love with Derek would be and that scares her.

Note: This update is done in a series of conversations going on between Derek, Meredith and their respective parties. Each update will either be written in Derek or Meredith's POVs and I've broken them into their own sections so it flows better.

Thank you for reading and for leaving reviews. They are greatly appreciated.

* * *

"Adonis has a teeny, weeny….twig." Meredith slurred, turning sideways to give Nikki a knowing look. "The weenie on that ass over there is bigger. Much…_much_ bigger."

Nikki had to duck to avoid being hit by Meredith's arm as it wavered unsteadily in the general direction to their right, not far from where Derek sat completely engrossed in what his date was saying. Had her glass not been empty, it would've splashed tequila all over the both of them and maybe even to those surrounding them, given the height and space her arm covered as it moved.

"What's the matter with you? You almost hit me with your arm."

"Nothing's the matter with me. I'm fine. I'm happy. I'm fine…and happy! More drinks, please."

"Mer, it's only been ten minutes and I think you're already a little _too_ happy. C'mon, let me take you home."

"No! We're having fun. We're doing the girl's night out thing. Isn't that what you wanted? Finn's not around. Boss-Dad Thatcher is not here. And pretty soon, Der—you know what?" Meredith grinned bright-eyed as though she had just had an epiphany.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what?"

"We need more drinks. Woo hoo... cute bartender, guy. Can my friend and I have more drinks, please?"

The bartender seemed reluctant to give her more, but sensing her friend's mood, Nikki gave him the go-ahead with a slight nod of her head.

"Tell me what's wrong, Mer."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Okay that whole "nothing's wrong" thing may work on your father, but I know you and when you say nothing's wrong, _something_ is definitely wrong, so spill."

Nursing the drink the bartender had placed in front of her, Meredith sat studying the golden liquid, her eyes blurry from the large consumption of tequila and pain at seeing Derek with that other woman. She knew she had no right to be jealous, but the blinding anger and disappointment was uncontrollable. The pain was worse when she was sober; hence her desperate plight to drink and get as drunk as possible to block the images of them sitting so comfortably next to each to each from her head.

Most people in her situation - in which she had to laugh bitterly to herself because no one would be stupid enough to get involved with someone they _knew_ they never should have - would have gotten up and left the bar a long time ago. Meredith; however, was a masochist and instead of listening to common sense, she let jealousy rear its ugly head instead and her stubborn streak to remain steadfast and not run and hide, kept her rooted to the spot.

"Is it Finn?" Nikki pressed for answers after it became obvious that Meredith wasn't going to speak up.

"What?"

"Finn. Is he making you do something you don't want to do?"

"Finn. He's con…" She paused to exhale deeply. "It's complicated. Things between him, me and my dad are complicated."

"Are they forcing you marry him? Is that why you agreed after only a few months?"

"Can we drop this? I don't want to talk about them. I want to drink." _I want to rip that tall leggy brunette from Derek's arms. _"I want to have fun and talking about them is not fun, so can we please drop it? Please?"

With a heavy sigh, Nikki gave in, even though she knew she shouldn't have. She was going to make it a point to talk to Meredith and get to the bottom of what was going on. "Fine. We'll stay, but only if you agree to buy _me_ a drink."

"Done." Meredith agreed a little too eagerly as she downed her drink and turned the shot glass over onto the bar to join the other empty shot glasses. "More drinks, please!"

* * *

"Why are you staring at her like that?" Derek leaned in to whisper to Mark, annoyed that he couldn't stop looking at Meredith ever since he spotted her.

"I've seen her somewhere pretty recently." Mark responded thoughtfully. "There's something about the hair. It was messier the last time I saw it, but the hair— oh yeah, I remember!"

"Mark." Derek hissed, his voice low and warning.

"Dude, does she live in your building?"

"What? No! Why?" Derek shot off quickly.

"I could've sworn I saw her there. That has to be it. I remembered—"

"Mark, baby… why are you looking at her and not me? Am I not interesting enough for you?" The blonde pursed her lips together and leaned into Mark, effectively giving him a nice view of her ample breasts and that did it. Mark's attention was no longer on Meredith, but on the blonde and her breasts and just about every other part of her that he could get his hands on.

Derek usually abhorred the idea of women using their bodies as blatantly as Mark's date did, but never in his life had he been so grateful for it.

* * *

"Did you know I scream during sex?"

"No, but thanks for that bit of information." Nikki replied blandly before finishing off what was left of her drink and gesturing to the bartender for a refill. Meredith's confessions had grown bolder as the night wore on and as much as she loved her friend, Nikki had stopped listening about half an hour ago.

"I'm a screamer…i_and_/i a moaner too, apparently." Meredith continued, completely oblivious to her surroundings and unaware of how high her voice had risen. "Seriously though, when you've had sex as good as what he can give, how can you not scream?"

"Can I get that drink now please?" The pleading glare Nikki gave the bartender didn't go unnoticed and he immediately stopped what he was doing to rush to refill her drink. "If you're gonna talk about sex with Finn, can you at least wait until I'm too drunk to understand or…remember in the morning?"

"I'm not— Do you think she's a screamer?"

"Who?"

"Her. Him. Them."

"Do you realize how many "her, him and them" there are in this very crowded bar?"

"I bet she screams or at least she will when he's done with her."

"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Derek Shepherd and the model?"

"I hate him."

"I know you do and that's why I'm surprised you would even care who he's with."

"I don't care."

"Then stop glaring at them."

"I'm not glaring."

"Okay, then stop staring or he's going to think you're interested."

"I'm not interested! I'm not anything! I'm looking at his friend. His friend is hot and I'm looking at him. I could care less about the ass on legs and his leggy slut, and I certainly don't feel— what are you doing?"

While Meredith was busy mouthing off, Nikki was trying to discreetly gesture with her eyes to look behind her. Casting her friend a curious look, Meredith slowly turned her head and her cool green eyes fell upon a pair of warm, smiling ones.

* * *

"Where are you?"

Derek turned to cast Mark a strange look. "I'm sitting right in front of you."

"I know that, but where are _you_, because you sure as hell are not here with us. You're the envy of every guy in this room, and Eva is practically begging you with her eyes to take her to bed and you don't even notice. Tell me that you don't notice, because if you say you're not interested in doing her, I'm going to have to hit you."

"You're crazy." Derek retorted for lack of a better response. Mark was right and he hated having to admit that. Eva is sexy and beautiful, and she had been sending him signals all throughout the night. A week ago, he wouldn't have hesitated in taking her to his apartment straight away and fucking her senseless, but now he found he couldn't do it.

"Maybe so, but even a crazy person can see that your mind is elsewhere. Where is it, Derek? Is it with that Grey girl because you can't seem to stop watching her."

"Okay, now you're really crazy. I don't—"

"Like her. I know." Mark finished for him. "See that's just it. Why are you so interested when all you feel is contempt for her?"

"I'm suspicious—"_…of the motives of the guy talking and flirting so outrageously with her and her friend_, he was about to say but let die on his lips.

"What? You think she's going to steal another account from under your nose? This is a bar, Derek. She's here with her friend and from the looks of it, having one hell of a great time. You, my friend, are turning what could be a fun night with Eva into a staring match with someone who clearly has no interest in you."

Derek didn't know why, but Mark's last comment sliced into him and before he could form a reply, their dates returned from the ladies room – all smiles and giving each other knowing looks. Doing the gentlemanly thing, Derek stood and moved aside to allow his date to move past him, but instead she turned and laced her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Taken by complete surprise, Derek stood there while her lips moved across his in its quest to deepen the kiss. The loud cheers coming from Mark, his date and some of the male patrons of the bar stirred Derek into remembering that he was in a very public place. Moving his hands to her waist to try to gently push her away, he opened his eyes and immediately clashed with cool green.

_Shit!_

He didn't know why, but his eyes silently pleaded with hers not to be angry. Instead of taking his silent apology, still unbeknownst to him why he felt the need to do so, she looked away.

_Fuck!_

Derek was certain he had hurt Eva when his hands clenched tight around her waist. He knew Meredith was angry, as evident by the deathly glare she shot him, but he sure as hell wasn't prepared for what happened next.


	34. Chapter 34

**Wow. Thank you so much for the great reviews. It means a lot that everyoe is enjoying this fic.**

**Allie - Thank you for taking the time to read this and for your very flattering compliment.**

**Laura - You made it, sweetie! I'm happy you were able to catch up and knowing you waited so long for Breaking Dawn, only to put it aside for this little story of mine makes me so happy. Love you.**

**This chapter is a continuation of the last. The conversation flows back and forth between parties. I want to thank everyone for being so patient as this night wears on, and the Meredith/Derek encounter will come to fruition. Promise.**

* * *

Meredith was drunk. Her stubborn pride wouldn't let her think that it was because she was infuriated beyond comprehension that she had suddenly felt emboldened enough to do what she was doing. It was easier and less complicated for her to make this concession, and so…she's drunk. She was drunk with not a care in the world, and more specifically, not a care as to what Derek was doing with the brunette. She was drunk and it's her alcohol induced mind that is the driving force behind her sudden need to flirt outrageously and…to touch.

"So tell me…" Meredith husked, leaning in closer so that her hand could slide further up the lean thigh of the attractive man sitting beside her. "What is an attractive man like yourself doing all by my—yourself in a place like this?"

She paused to re-think her question, her brows furrowed together in wonder. She could've sworn it sounded better in her fuzzy head, and that was how the guys said it, right? From what she recalled in her bar hopping days that was the kind of pick up lines that guys used to use on her.

"Good one." Nikki threw over her shoulder before turning her attention back to the man she had been flirting shamelessly with and becoming completely engrossed in their conversation, leaving Meredith to wonder what the hell she meant by that.

"My friend said that was a good one. Do you think it was a good one?"

"That all depends." The man replied, clearly amused by Meredith's random question. His eyes dropped low to her hand as it remained rested on his thigh.

"Depends? On what?"

Leaning in close to her ear so his voice could be heard above the noise, he answered. "On how much of this you really mean or if you're just saying it, hoping it will peak the guy's interest – in this case, me – enough to flirt with you and make that very angry looking man over there jealous."

Meredith's eyes followed the gesture made by the guy and it landed squarely on Derek. And like he had said, Derek did look angry. Very, very angry…and much to Meredith's delight, she found she loved it.

"Boyfriend?"

"A complication." Meredith corrected.

"Ah, does my being here complicate things more?"

"You? No, you're a distraction."

"Thanks. I think."

"Wait, no…I meant—"

"It's okay. I understand." The guy laughed at the guilty look on Meredith's face. "I know a thing or two about complications. My girlfriend and I just broke up, and the engagement that was supposed to happen didn't. At least I think that's how it went."

"You think?"

"Long story."

"I like long stories. It's the short, complicated ones that I hate."

Meredith found herself smiling when the guy's face broke into a handsome smile.

"The name's Patrick. What's yours?"

"Meredith."

"I hope you don't think me nosey, Meredith, but why are you over here when you clearly want to be there…with him?"

"Because I hate him and he's too busy with the brunette to notice…" i_or care_/i, she finished quietly to herself.

"The brunette? She's a distraction. Like I am to you."

"Look, I didn't mean that and I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Meredith could see the sincerity in his eyes and smiled warmly. "He doesn't want the brunette. He wants you."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a guy, I know." Sensing the doubt in Meredith's unspoken words, he continued. "If you don't believe me, I'll show you."

"Show me? How?"

"It's going to take a bit of acting."

"Acting?" Meredith realized that she was drunk, but this conversation would confuse anyone…drunk or not. "You're not making any sense."

"You want to make him jealous? To show him…and yourself…that he wants you and not the brunette, right?"

"I—"

"Go along with me and you'll find out." Patrick cast Derek a quick look and turned back to face Meredith with a broad grin. "From the look of it, I don't think we'll have to do much to push him over the edge."

"Uh…okay." Meredith agreed, unsure of what he had in mind, but intrigued to find out.

"I'm going to lean in." Patrick began as he moved in close to her. Meredith's eyes widened in wonder and she held her breath as she waited for his next move. "Now I'm going to pretend to whisper sweet nothings in your ear." He continued as he leaned in until his lips were up close to ear lobe. Moving his hand around to gently hold the side of her face, he continued, "I need you to turn your head to your left."

"Left? Why left?"

"From where he's sitting, it'll look like we're kissing if I do this…" Cupping her face with both his hands, he turned her face and positioned it so that the back of her head was facing Derek.

"Okay." Meredith murmured, slightly affected by the warm breath that fanned her cheek. "Is it…uh…is it working?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

* * *

Rage. Red-hot, blood-curdling rage. It was an emotion that Derek had only ever felt twice in his lifetime and it seemed that was about to change very soon. The anger he felt upon seeing Meredith so boldly proposition the man sitting next to her had since paled next to the all-consuming rage he felt when he witnessed the kiss.

Watching the kiss unfold was like watching a train wreck happen. It was painful to watch, and gut-wrenching at times, but he simply could not look away. It was perverse. He knew it, and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away. Perhaps he had been hoping she would slap the man for having the nerve to kiss her like that. Or maybe kick him in the balls. Something. i_Anything_./i

To add insult to injury, instead of having the satisfaction of witnessing what he was certain she would do, she reached her hand around to lace into the man's hair. All hope he had felt, even the slightest bit of hope that came of her visit to him a week ago, all but died. Apparently, he didn't know her as well as he thought he did. With a dejected sigh, he vowed to forget about her and turned to his attention back to his date. The smile he carefully constructed on his face failed to reach his eyes as he tried to focus on the conversation before him.

* * *

"Is it really working?" Meredith whispered into Patrick's ear while her hands remained laced in his hair.

"Like a charm."

Meredith wished that she could see Derek's reaction, to be able to relish in seeing him in the same pain he had inflicted on her moments ago. Granted, she was making a big assumption in thinking he would be upset at seeing her kiss another man, but based on Patrick's comment, she could only assume the kiss had provoked some sort of reaction from him.

"C'mon, let's go."

"Where are we going?" She asked, her mind still reeling from the pretend kiss and all the alcohol consumption.

"To dance." Patrick announced before whisking her off her seat and pulling her toward the center of the crowded room.

"This is a bar. They don't have dance floors here." She giggled at the face he gave her.

"So what? Who says people can't dance in bars?"

"But they don't have…" Her voice trailed when she noticed that they were headed closer to the table where Derek sat with his eyes burning into hers as he watched the scene before him. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her dry throat, she tugged on Patrick's arms and said. "This is a bad idea. A very, very bad idea."

"A bad idea was letting you sit there alone while he got the upper hand. iThis/i is you and me…dancing. If he doesn't like it, then let him do something about it."

"I… Why are you doing this?" Meredith asked on a resigned sigh. "Why do you want to help me…" Sneaking a look in Derek's direction before she allowed herself to be guided to the center of the bar, she noted the way the veins in Derek's neck had bulged and turned nervously to Patrick, "…and put yourself in harm's way like this?"

Laughing at the way Meredith's brows crinkled in worry, Patrick flicked a playful finger on the bridge of her nose and pulled her in close so he could envelope her small body with his arms as he guided them to the slow song that had suddenly began playing overhead.

"I'm a big boy, Meredith. I can take care of myself. As for why I want to help you… Let's just say that I feel your pain. I know what it's like to love someone wholly and completely, only to have your world turned upside down."

* * *

"Oh look, they're dancing!" Mark's date gushed, prompting Eva to lean in closer to Derek to get a good look at the couple standing in a warm embrace as people who were milling around them moved aside to give them space. "They look adorable."

"They look silly." Derek hissed under his breath. "There's no room and it's...dumb."

"I think it's romantic. He looks so smitten with her. The way he's holding her is so…sweet." She sighed, completely oblivious to the agitated look on Derek's face. "I love seeing couples in love."

Derek was glad he had been holding onto his glass or he was certain he would hit something. As if it didn't already hurt seeing Meredith kiss another man in front of him, she had to make things worse by dancing a few feet from him, rubbing in his face what he couldn't have.

"They're not in love." He spewed bitterly, catching the attention of everybody in his party. "They just met. That's not possible."

"It _is_ possible." Mark's date insisted. "Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

Derek thought back to the night he met Meredith, but quickly shook that ridiculous idea from his mind. "No. No, I don't."

"Well I do, and I think its romantic the way he's holding her so protectively."

"He's trying to cop a feel. They just met. Why would he feel the need to protect her?" Derek challenged, his eyes blazing.

"Okay, that's enough you two." Mark intercepted what would've been a heated discussion as his date prepared to answer.

"Let's dance." Eva suggested, tugging on Derek's arm.

"What?" Derek turned to give her a quizzical look. "There's no—"

"Please?" The soft pleading look in her eyes stopped Derek from continuing and on a resigned sigh he nodded his head and stood up. Turning to Mark's date, who clearly looked upset with tears brimming at the corners of her eyes, he bent down and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I've had a rather stressful week and I didn't mean to take it out on you. You're right. Love at first sight can happen." _Just not with me_, he thought bitterly to himself and with a light squeeze of her hand, he stood back up to escort Eva out onto the small makeshift dance floor that had since filled with more couples.


	35. Chapter 35

**We are still going back and forth in point of views, so the breaks will represent the shift from one to the other. Thank you for reading and for reviewing.**

* * *

"Uh…he's coming." Meredith nervously muttered into Patrick's ear as he guided her around in a slow rhythm.

"Like a moth to a flame." Meredith could feel Patrick smiling his pleasure at their plan working so effortlessly.

"He's not alone."

"What?"

"The distraction…I mean, his date. He's coming over with his date."

"Let me see."

"No!" Meredith resisted, using all her strength to keep Patrick from turning. It would've been a dead give-away if Patrick showed any interest in them. Derek would know that this was done for him and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of thinking she went through all that trouble for him, even though she had. "If you turn around, he's going to know we're pretending. Let's just dance and enjoy this."

Meredith watched with a heavy heart as Derek led his date onto the floor directly across from where she and Patrick were. Releasing her hand long enough for him to spin her around into his waiting arms, Derek caught hold of her with ease and allowed her hands to wrap comfortably around his waist and her head on his shoulder. It didn't take long for them to move to the rhythm of the music and Meredith felt her eyes mist over with unshed tears.

She hated that her pain was visible in her eyes and hoped that he was far enough so that he couldn't see. Mustering up what was left of her withering willpower; she allowed her head to rest on Patrick's shoulder and closed her eyes as her body swayed to the music.

…

Meredith didn't know how long she had had her eyes closed, but when she opened them, her eyes immediately clashed with Derek's. How long had he been watching her, she wondered. The icy glare he had been giving her for most of the night had since been replaced with a soft assessing gaze.

_This madness has to stop._ Meredith didn't know how much longer she could survive the night with him looking at her like that. The cold glares she could handle. It kept her alert, made her wary, but the warm looks of desire were slowly killing her inside and made it unbearable for her to breathe. She needed to get out. To get away from him or else…

"You alright?" Patrick asked when Meredith's back stiffened.

"Yeah, I just…um…hot…and uh, claustrophobic." Meredith stuttered, failing miserably with her lie.

* * *

"You know what?" Derek said, pulling back to look at Eva. He'd seen the "deer caught in headlights" look in Meredith's eyes just seconds before she pulled away and knew she was getting ready to run. "I have a client I need to make an urgent phone call to."

* * *

"You know, I'm just gonna go run and splash some cold water on my face. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Without waiting for a response, Meredith excused herself before turning to weave her way through the large crowd of people that had suddenly joined them in the dancing.

* * *

"Be right back." Derek put on his best smile and withdrew his arms from around Eva.

Determination set in his eyes as he carefully maneuvered his way through the throngs of people, making sure to nudge Meredith's dance partner on the shoulder with a little emphasis to show his discontent as he moved passed.

While most people would've been slightly irritated to have such a rude encounter, Patrick found himself grinning from ear to ear as he watched Meredith's retreating form, followed closely by Derek's.

* * *

"Meredith."

"Leave me alone." She threw over her shoulder as she made her way down the long semi-lit corridor that led to the restrooms.

"Meredith!"

"I said leave me alone!" _Just a few more steps_. Meredith willed herself to move despite the ache in her legs. _Almost there._

"What are you doing?" She yelled when he grabbed her arm suddenly and pulled her into a room that was not the ladies restroom. Her eyes shot daggers when he used his body to block the only exit and locked the door with a loud resounding click that filled the room.

"What are _you_ doing?

"Me?" She shot back, aghast. "I was dancing…and we were fine until you and your slutty date came and ruined everything!"

"She's not a slut and we didn't ruin anything." Derek left out the part that he was an unwilling participant and that he knew going out there would stir trouble. If it wasn't Meredith's fiery temper, it would be him and the growing need he felt to punch the guy for holding her so intimately.

"Yes, you did!" She insisted vehemently. "You were looking at me…and watching me. And I can't breathe! I can't breathe with you looking at me."

"Do you think that I want to look at you? Eva was unexpected, but she is my date and she—" Running a fierce hand through his hair, he took a much needed deep breath. "She doesn't drive me crazy. She doesn't make it impossible for me to feel normal. She doesn't make me sick to my stomach thinking of another man kissing her. Man, I would give anything _not_ to be looking at you."

"You want to talk about kissing?! What about you?" Meredith shot back, her voice laced with venom.

"She caught me by surprise. I didn't want to kiss her."

"Yeah, right! I know what I saw and you sure as hell didn't look like you didn't want it. You disgust me!"

"_I_ disgust _you_? Why were you touching him, Meredith? What games are you playing at?"

"Games?" Meredith was completely taken aback by his accusation. _Does he suspect?_

"Yes, games! You blow me off tonight after ignoring me for an entire week and I see you here flirting and _kissing_ another man!"

"We weren't—"

In a few short steps, Derek was before her and grasping her arms on their side, he hauled her up until their faces were mere inches apart. "Don't insult me by trying to lie to me. I saw you! I saw the way you allowed a complete stranger to kiss you and do you know what that did to me?" Gone was the warmth in his eyes as icy blue burned into green. "Do you know how hard it was for me to keep from going over and ripping him from your arms? Do you?!" Derek knew he was hurting her, but the anger that had lain dormant had come out full force and he didn't know how to control it. Never in his life had he felt so much unabashed jealousy. The feeling was foreign to him and he didn't know how to react to the effect it was having on him – physically and mentally. "Dammit, answer me!"

"It wasn't real. What you thought we shared was—"

"No!" The hoarse timbre of his voice echoed in the room, startling Meredith into silence. "Don't try to say that what we shared the other night didn't mean anything. Don't. You're mine. Mine first and mine always."

The kiss was meant to reaffirm, but it became bruising in its force, almost punishing as he pried her lips apart to his invading tongue. All the pent-up frustrations of the past week finally broke him and so he kissed her and held her the only way she had ever let him. His breath smelled of scotch and his body was almost desperate while he continued his assault on her body and lips.

Like a man dying of thirst, he drank from her, taking whatever drop of her sweet elixir he could get as their bodies held and their lips moved in an erotic dance as old as time. His skillful tongue never ceases to enrapture her as he slipped between her swollen lips to tease and duel with hers. Soft moans of pleasure hummed from deep within her to echo between their bodies while their mouths remained fused and Derek's hands released her arms to roam across her heated flesh.

The resentment Meredith knew she should feel at being manhandled with such brute force was long forgotten as she allowed her body to fall into the kiss, opening her mouth ever more to give him access to deepen the kiss they both ached for. A shocked gasp erupted from her when his hand, in its exploration of her body, spun her around so that she stood pressed up against the door with his own body as anchor.

The excitement of the moment made her forget the jolt of pain she felt at being pressed up against the door handle. All she wanted to feel at that moment was his body pressed so intimately against hers and to lose herself in the blissful haven that was their and theirs alone. When words failed to communicate their passion, their actions spoke loud and clear of the connection they had to one another.

Unable to restrain himself from taking her, Derek's hands tugged her blouse free and without a second to spare, he began to undo the small buttons with deft and assured fingers.

"Derek, we shouldn't. Not here." Meredith moaned a soft protest, but her body sent a different message as her back arched to bring her heaving breasts closer to his hungry eyes as he parted her shirt, revealing the soft mounds of her breasts, encased in the lavender and lace bra that he loves so much.

"I have to have you." Derek husked when he broke their kiss to move his mouth down to lick the valley between her breasts. "I need to feel you." He continued, his lips moving up and over the top of the lace so he could take the fabric between his teeth.

The surge of heat that shot down Meredith's body to pool at her throbbing pussy made her body hum in eager anticipation. What came next took her by surprise and she relished every moment of it. Tugging with just the right amount of pressure, Derek managed to guide the lace and silk down her breasts and across her swollen nipples with his teeth. The rough stubble of his five o'clock shadow grazed one taut nipple, eliciting a moan and causing her to arch her back in response.

"Derek…" She whispered his name, her head falling back against the wooden door in surrender when he captured a hardened nipple between his teeth. "I…oh god…."

Meredith was having difficulty thinking coherently. Her mind grappled with it and her body no longer felt like her own as he continued to lavish hot kisses along the dark pink flesh her areola now tinged with a red hue as he tugged on it, alternating between hard and soft.

"Take off your clothes." Derek gruffly demanded, his hands already easing her shirt off her shoulder. "I want to be inside you and we've waited long enough."

Meredith was tempted. She wanted nothing more than to feel him fill her completely as he takes her over and over again, but the niggling feeling in the back of her mind wouldn't let her do it.

"Not here." Her voice was ragged as she pushed him back slightly to look at him imploringly. "We… I don't know where we're at, but we can't do it here. It's not safe."

"This is Joe's office and the door's locked from unwanted intruders." Derek explained, trying without success to remove more of her clothing.

"No!" The conviction in Meredith's voice cleared Derek's mind from his lust-filled haze as he looked at her.

"You don't want this?" He tried not to show his disappointment, but it came across loud and clear in the way his eyes became masked.

"No, no…I do. It's just that…" Meredith stopped speaking as the image of Derek's date with her arms around him as she kissed him flashed before her eyes and she couldn't help the bitter taste of jealous possessiveness that filled her mouth. "Your date. If you want to be with me, you need to ditch the baggage first."

Seeing the small flash of green behind Meredith's piercing eyes made Derek smile instead of annoyed at being told what to do. "Ditto."

"What?"

Confusion marred her flushed cheeks as her mind tried to register his rather surprising response. Granted, Nikki was as horny as dark is night, but baggage she is most definitely not. Her body swayed slightly in reaction to her inebriated state, but she was damned to stand there and let him insult her best friend in that fashion.

"You ditch your baggage, I'll ditch mine." Derek emphasized by leaning closer to her. "I'm not talking about your girlfriend."

The light that had been shining dim in her head came on and she knew. _Patrick!_ She had forgotten all about Patrick and that made her feel guilty considering the great lengths he went through to help her – a complete stranger. "Patrick is really nice and he's just a friend. Really."

"I don't care what he is." His voice was a little rough around the edges and clearly not intended, but hearing the man's name made his blood boil to a searing degree. "Get rid of him. No more games or whatever the hell it is we're doing. I want you. All of you, and I'm not going to settle for less. Get rid of them both and be at my place at midnight."

Leaning down to kiss her once more, he carefully eased her shirt back on, buttoning it effortlessly as he deepened the kiss before breaking it abruptly.

"Midnight, Meredith. Don't be late." He reminded her before slipping out of the room.


	36. Chapter 36

Meredith was a bunch of nerves. Nearly an hour had passed since she had parted ways with Patrick, but not before thanking him for being such a wonderful gentleman, and telling him that he will make a lucky woman a wonderful husband some day. It took her a while to find Nikki and when she did, she couldn't help but smile. It seemed her friend had found the "hot piece of ass" she had been looking for and had become so engrossed in their kiss that she didn't utter a word of protest when Meredith feigned a headache and said she was taking a cab home.

Despite the chaotic events of the night, Meredith was surprised to discover that it was barely past 10pm when she let herself into her apartment. Derek told her to be at his place at midnight and with the Friday night rush, she knew it would still take her less than twenty minutes to get to his place. What the hell was she going to do with the other ninety minutes?

Exhaling deeply, she decided to take a quick nap to pass the time by. Given how things had ended with Derek and all the promises of the night to come, she knew that sleeping would not be something they were going to be doing much of. Leaning her head back against the top of the couch, she closed her eyes and was immediately welcomed with the image of Derek. Even when he was dark and brooding, he still managed to look sexy as hell, and the leather jacket was an added bonus. Meredith found herself smiling pleasingly as the memory of the dark shirt clinging to his muscled chest brought back memories of how good it felt to run her hands across his naked torso.

"What the hell?!" Opening her eyes, Meredith shot up off the couch, her breathing labored from the unexpected image that had invaded her mind. How did she go from fantasizing about Derek to the image of his date with her hands clinging onto him possessively?

Quickly dismissing the idea of a nap, she decided to take a hot bath in hopes that it would help ease the tension that had suddenly coiled around her neck and lower back. Practicing her yoga breathing exercises, she decided it best to shake the bad thoughts from her mind. Derek had already told her the kiss was unexpected and that he didn't want it. She hadn't believed him then, but given how he had reacted to her "fake" kiss, a small part of her hoped that it meant something more. She dared not think that it was love, but his jealousy kept her hopeful that there may be more under that cool exterior.

…

Thirty minutes later, Meredith emerged from her bath feeling refreshed and renewed. Memories of her time spent with Derek and the passions they shared kept her mind focused on seeing him later that night. Catching a glimpse of her naked body on the mirror's reflection, Meredith noted a rosy blush that she had never seen before. Her nipples were pink and puckered, almost as if it was eagerly awaiting its lover's kiss. Her eyes held a brightness and a glow that had been missing lately and yet, despite all this, she couldn't help but feel some trepidation.

The reality of her situation is that she's in love with a man that may not feel the same way about her. The idea of leaving herself open and exposed to the possibilities of getting hurt terrified her, and yet…. She already knew the pains she would endure, having already gone through it the first time, if she chose to distance herself from him and while that seemed the easy way, deep down she knew she couldn't do it this time. Not without it breaking her completely.

Expelling a deep sigh to relieve her of the angst that had taken hold of her heart, she resolved to make the best of what she could tonight and the rest…well, the rest she'll take as it comes. After donning her silk robe and securely fastening the sash around her slim waist, she walked straight into her walk-in closet and began to rummage through her clothes with determination set in her eyes. She was looking for something. Something she had kept hidden and hadn't laid eyes on since she made the impulse purchase while shopping with Nikki a few months back.

After several minutes in which she had turned her closet into a chaotic mess with still no success in locating the item, she had all but given up when the corner of her eyes caught sight of the pink striped bag with the silver embossed letters on the front. Being careful not to cause injury to herself, she pulled the bag down and with nervous fingers reached inside to pull the box out. Removing the black ribbon, she flipped the lid open and parted the tissue paper. Her breath caught in her throat when her eyes fell upon the rich wine colored silk material that lay neatly folded inside.

…

"Perfect." Meredith whispered satisfactorily, a soft smile playing on her lips.

She had spent the last forty minutes getting ready, and stepping back to check her appearance one last time in the vanity mirror, even she had to admit that she looked good. The golden strands of her hair cascaded in soft rivulets down her bare back with a few wispy strands falling in front to frame her face. Bare of make-up except for the pink gloss on her lips, the misty green of her eyes were ladened with desire and her cheeks tinged a rosy blush that could only be attributed to the anticipation of what awaited her later that night.

Grabbing the overnight bag that had been sitting atop her vanity, she did a quick mental inventory to make sure she had everything she needed and as she prepared to exit her bedroom, her eyes moved to the top drawer of her nightstand. Thinking pensively for a few seconds, she contemplated bringing the item that lay tucked away in the back of the drawer, but quickly dismissed the idea.

She and Derek had long moved past the need to use it, given their last few encounters. Thinking back to the day she had decided, rather abruptly to dispense with the need to use protection, Meredith had to laugh at the irony of it all. She had been the one, after all, who had been adamant about it and had even made it a rule.

She and her father had had a big argument, the details of which she couldn't remember, and in her fury she went to a late night bar and drank until closing time. How she had managed in her heavily inebriated state to make it to Derek's apartment, she hadn't a clue. While the memories of the events leading up to it were vague, she recalled in vivid detail everything that had happened when Derek opened the door.

"_Meredith? What are you doing here so late?" _

"_Hiiiii….."_

"_Have you been drinking?"_

"_Nope." _

"_You're drunk."_

"_Nope. Not drunk. I'm here for our sex."_

"_Our...?" Derek began and then stopped, his voice devoid of emotion when he finally spoke. "You came for sex."_

"_Yup. Sex with my sexy enemy. I'm horny and I need you…now!"_

"_I can't believe this!" Derek hissed, reaching out to catch her as she fell into his arms._

"_Well, believe it baby! I—can you help me out of my shirt?" She slurred, struggling to unbutton her shirt with clumsy fingers._

"_I don't have time for this, Meredith. You're drunk and even if I wanted to, I'm not about to have sex with you when you can barely stand on your own two feet."_

"_I can stand. See?" She asked, pushing back to show him as her body swayed slightly._

"_I have an early meeting and it's late and I—"_

"_Please don't reject me." _

"_I'm not rejecting you."_

"_Yes, you are. You're turning your back on me just like my father did earlier. Why do all the men in my life not want me?"_

"_I don't know what happened earlier to make you so upset, but you're wrong in thinking that I don't want you. I do want you, Meredith. More than you know."_

"_Then show me. Show me that you want me. Make me feel good again, Derek. Please…"_

"_I—"_

_The kiss took both their breaths away as Meredith wound her arms tightly around Derek's neck and held him close while her hungry mouth sought his eagerly._

"_No, no…stop." It took a lot of willpower, most of which Derek didn't have with the way Meredith was kissing him so passionately, but he had to stop things before it went any further._

"_Why?"_

"_We…we don't have protection." Derek winced at how stupid he must've sounded. Here she was begging him for sex and all he could think about was protection?_

"_What?"_

"_We ran out, remember?"_

"_We…. I…." Meredith struggled to get her mind around what he was telling her. "I'm asking for sex and you worried about protection?"_

"_I'm only following by your rule." He stated pointedly._

"_Forget the rules." She said, waving her hand dismissively. "I only made them up because…. We don't need them. I'm on the pill."_

_Derek tried to mask the confused anger he felt. "How long?"_

"_Does it really matter?"_

"_Yes! Tell me how long you've been on the pill."_

"_Derek. I'm begging here. Why are we wasting time talking about something that we don't have to worry about anymore? I've had a really bad day and I need you. I need you to make me feel whole again. Please…"_

Meredith's body still tingled from the memory of the amazing sex they shared that night. The memory of how it felt to have i_him_/i push against her heated center still made her blush. The flesh on flesh contact of their bodies moving together in perfect unison was a feeling unlike no other, and one she had never shared with anyone but Derek. She didn't know how many times she came that night, but one thing she knew for certain was that she would never let anything get between them. That resolve; however, was broken three weeks later when Derek stormed into her apartment demanding to know of her relationship with Finn, and insulting her further by demanding she break it off.

"It's time." Securely fastening the sash of her coat, she grabbed her bag, turned off all the lights and walked out of her apartment.

* * *

**So this wasn't exactly the "midnight" update, which was something I had actually planned to write as I sat down a few days ago. That said, this update is _very, very _important in terms of giving some insight into the underlying feelings and trepidations Meredith has and how she's taking small steps toward working to address it instead of running away, which in the past, didn't exactly work for her.**

**A few chapters ago, a very perceptive reader left a review asking about the "condom" situation, noting how in the flashback series updates, Meredith and Derek used it, but in the present time updates, they didn't. That was a great question (thank you) and one that I had been thinking about for a while. I wanted to address the subject then, but had never found the right time in the story in which to explain it...until now. The flashback in this update is of a scene that took place three weeks before the heated argument over Finn, resulting in them ending their arrangement. The biggest and perhaps most poignant revelation in that flashback is the fact that Derek is the only man Meredith had ever not used protection with.**

**Before I end my rambling (lol), I want to say that this chapter really sets the stage for what's to come in the next one. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm truly humbled by the attention this fic is getting.**


	37. Chapter 37

Gazing up into the New York skyline with its beautiful array of colors dancing across the night sky was one of Meredith's favorite pastimes. Given her hectic schedule of late, she rarely had time to indulge and tonight as she stood staring out into the still bustling city below, she was reminded of the solitude she always found comfort in whenever she'd watch the sun make its descent onto the horizon.

The moon, slightly covered by the towering buildings still managed to cast a soft glow on her petite form while she stood on the private balcony, deep in her own thoughts. The evening air was unusually warm and Meredith's breath caught in her throat when a soft breeze blew past, causing the fine silk fabric to brush up against her heated flesh.

Long gone were the signs of a long and weary day, replaced now with a sense of peace and calm. While the road ahead seemed unsure, there was one thing Meredith knew and that was that she wasn't going to fight it anymore.

"Hi."

"Hey." She replied on a breathless sigh when Derek's lips brushed her hair aside to place a soft, lingering kiss on the smooth lines of her neck.

"You're here early." He commented, moving closer so he could wrap his arms around her waist.

"I let myself in." Leaning into his warm embrace so she could relish the feel of his heart beating against her body, Meredith let her head fall back onto his shoulder and closed her eyes as he continued to rain hot kisses along the underside of her ear and neck. "I, uh…." Struggling to speak, she quickly swallowed to alleviate her suddenly dry throat when his hand roamed across her taut midriff, dragging the silk material along her smooth skin as it went. "If you're…if you're not ready for me, I can go wait outside in the hall."

"Not dressed like that, you won't." Derek whispered hotly and seductively against her ear, his teeth capturing her earlobe into his mouth to suckle and nibble gently. "Is this for me?"

Moving back to give their bodies just enough space, he turned her around so his eyes could take in the very sight of her dressed in the silk babydoll and matching floor length robe. Meredith could barely make out the way his eyes had darkened and dilated to desire-filled orbs, but the smile that had spread across his handsome face gave her the confidence she needed to slip the robe off her shoulders so he could appreciate her "surprise" fully.

When she made the impulsive decision to purchase it, she had winced at the exorbitant price for such a small piece of…nothing, but seeing Derek admiring her like this made it all worth it. She had, after all, bought it with him in mind.

"Do you mind?" She asked timidly, her eyes half-hooded so she could chance a peek down at his trousers to see if he minded. Hot liquid juices pooled at her core and a shudder ran up the length of her spine when she noticed his straining erection.

"Mind?" Derek croaked, his voice slightly pained from what she assumed was the result of his erection pressing so tightly against his pants. Stifling a giggle, she looked up and her eyes immediately clashed with the cerulean depths of his assessing gaze. "I feel like I've walked into a…." For the first time in his adulthood, Derek was at a loss for words. Seeing her standing there with her eyes looking at him made him feel all sorts of things, some of which he couldn't explain.

"A nightmare?" Meredith offered, laughing nervously and failing miserably at trying to dispel the thick tension that suddenly overtook the small space between them.

"No, never a nightmare. Although what happened earlier with that guy came damn near close." Derek admitted, his voice gruff as he recalled the kiss and the sharp pangs of jealousy that shot through him.

"Patrick was—"

"Don't. It was bad enough that I had to witness the kiss; I don't think I want to hear you say his name."

"It was fake!" Meredith blurted out when the pain written all over his face became too unbearable for her to see. "The kiss. It was fake. All of it."

Derek didn't know which struck him the strongest – relief or confusion – so he chose to go with one that he hoped would provide an answer. "Fake? But he—"

"He was whispering in my ear the whole time, telling me of your reaction and from the angle, it looked like he was kissing me."

Derek didn't think it possible, but with an answer to one question, his mind became flooded with even more questions. "But why? Why pretend?"

"Your kiss with the model. I didn't like it."

"I already told you she surprised me."

"I didn't like it." Meredith replied, her voice suddenly firm. "Patrick must've seen how upset I was and wanted to help. I realize things went a little far, but I was angry and wanted to get back at you, so I let him do it. I let him help try to make you jealous and it…"

"It worked."

"Yeah…"

"You have to know that I didn't mean to let it get carried away. All I wanted was for you to feel what I felt."

"Well you succeeded."

"Are you angry with me?"

"Meredith…" Derek began, pulling her into his arms and lightly resting his chin on the top of her head. Taking a deep breath and letting the sweet lavender scent of her hair waft up to fill his nostrils, he waited a few seconds to let it wash over him before he spoke. "I may feel a lot of things when it comes to you, but anger is most definitely not one of them. I'll admit that I didn't like seeing you with him, pretend or not, but I'm glad because it brought you here…with me."

The kiss was red-hot and passionate as all the pain and misunderstandings of the night fell to the wayside, leaving two people to enjoy the simple act of just feeling and being able to bask in the glow of wanting and being wanted.

With the heavy burden of her lie no longer weighing her down, Meredith was able to enjoy the kiss and give it her all as she stood up on tip toes to deepen the kiss. Her tongue was demanding as it sought entry into his welcoming mouth, his tongue eagerly awaiting hers for an erotic duel of power. Derek didn't protest when her fingers laced into his hair and pulled him even closer so her hungry lips could seek and devour what it had been longing all night. He went willingly and took advantage of the closeness of their bodies to allow his hand to slip down to cup her pert bottom and press her pelvis up against his thick shaft.

In one effortless move and without breaking the kiss, Derek swept down and scooped her body effortlessly up and into his arms. The soft infectious giggle slipped past her lips and into his mouth as he carried her from the balcony inside to his bedroom.

"It's a dream." Derek said after carefully depositing her at the foot of the bed.

"What's a dream?"

"You." He husked, his voice soft. "I feel like I've walked into a dream and one that I don't ever want to end."

"Me too." As truthfully and as honestly as Meredith was being when she spoke those words, deep down she couldn't help the feeling that their little world; their delicate little glass bubble would burst into a thousand pieces and the shards would pierce her heart.

"You look beautiful tonight." The deep huskiness in Derek's voice caused a ripple of goosebumps to run its course all over Meredith's body, making her shiver in response.

"I...thank you." She croaked, her throat dry and her cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson to match her barely there lingerie. "You, uh…you look beautiful too—I mean, you look handsome…great…good…_not_ beautiful, because that would be silly. Right?" Completely mortified she closed her eyes and prayed the ground would open up and swallow her whole. "Ugh, I've just rambled for no apparent reason and you're…and the midnight thing and…crap! Why can't I stop rambling?"

Stifling a chuckle at how cute she seemed just then, Derek tugged on her shoulders, gently but firmly, and moved her closer until she had no choice but to look up and into his penetrating gaze. "Your tendency to ramble is endearing, and I like it."

"You do?"

"I do." The smile reached his eyes and Meredith found herself lost in its beautiful depths.

"You don't think it's unattractive or makes me sound stupid or…something?" The uncertainty and doubt caused her voice to quiver slightly. She couldn't help the rambling. It was something she did when she was nervous. Her father and Finn were always displeased with her when she did it, saying that it was unattractive and projects an image that she's unintelligent.

"You? Unattractive?" Derek seemed genuinely shocked that she would ask such a question.

Unable to find her voice, she nodded her head tentatively while holding her breath as she waited his answer.

"You're the most beautiful, seductive and captivating woman I've ever met." He spoke honestly. "And before you even think it, it's not because of what you're wearing."

Meredith was completely taken aback at how in tuned with her he really was, for that was her exact thought.

"The surprise is a nice addition, but you don't need anything to make you more desirable than you already are to me." Leaning down, he kissed her deeply and passionately, communicating with his body just how much she meant to him.

"What about my brain?" She teased, breaking their kiss long enough to ask her question before crashing her lips onto his once more in urgent demand.

"Anyone who could negotiate as many accounts away from me as you have in the last few months deserves my respect. And I don't respect that many people in our business."

"Should I be flattered?" She whispered in his ear, her hands roaming across the expanse of his broad chest down to his lean waist to slip inside his sweater.

"No…" He groaned, his voice ladened with heavy desire. "You should be naked. I have to have you and this wait is killing me."

"Me too." She replied brazenly, meeting his fiery kiss as he slowly eased her body down onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs. A raspy moan escaped Meredith's lips when the coarse fabric of his jeans rubbed up against her heated center.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you for your patience with me while 3D life pretty much consumed what little free time I had. Your comments are truly appreciated. **

**The song that inspired this "midnight" update is called "One Night" by The Corrs. Unfortunately, I can't post the link to the video, but if you're interested in listening to it while reading this, you can find the official video on youtube.**

* * *

Breathless and her mind still reeling from the sensation of Derek's thick shaft rubbing ever so intimately against her heated center, Meredith laid back against the cool sheets and allowed herself to become fully immersed in the kiss as Derek's tongue dipped in and out of her mouth with the stealth precision and prowess of a jungle cat.

All the pent-up angst from the long arduous night, coupled with the insatiable need to be closer to him drove her mad with desire and she could no longer control the rush of heat that spread like wildfire in her veins. With strength she didn't know she possessed, she flipped their bodies around so that she was the one straddling him.

Meredith's cheeks tinged a rosy hue at the wanton way in which her body was poised above his. With her legs widespread across the expanse of his lean hips, there was not much left to conceal as the scanty lace bottom she wore left little to the imagination.

Hot liquid trickled down the side of her smooth inner thigh and Meredith watched, mesmerized, as the glistening droplet ran its course until it disappeared into obscurity onto Derek's jeans. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, Meredith lifted her head in embarrassment and she was struck silent by the look of pure lust that marred Derek's handsome face. The pupils of his eyes had dilated to a stormy, charcoal black and the wickedly sensual grin on his lips became simply too tempting to resist. It was obvious that he was just as turned on by watching it as she was, his hardened arousal evident in the thick bulge pushing up against her, silently begging for entry.

"You're so beautiful; it hurts just looking at you."

Meredith's cheeks deepened to a darker shade of crimson as her chest swelled with pride. The feeling that surged through her body was completely foreign to her. Rarely is she ever paid a compliment and never one as flattering as that. She opened her mouth to respond in kind, but all that she could muster was a small, timid, 'Thank you'.

Feeling emboldened by the warmth in the smile he flashed her, Meredith moved her body down across the taut muscles of his lean thighs so her hands could do what it had been itching to do all night. With nimble fingers, she deftly undid the buckle to his belt and with a flick of her index finger, the top button of his jeans popped open. Being careful not to cause injury, she slowly guided the zipper down and heard a sigh escape from Derek's lip as the fabric parted ways to allow his thick shaft room to move within the confined space.

The deep, husky groan sent a spark of electrical currents spiraling down Meredith's spine and her hands immediately went to the hem of Derek's shirt where they pushed the fabric up and off his body with the assistance of his frenzied hands, leaving him bare-chested and completely exposed to her hungry gaze.

The heat emanating from both their bodies provided a warm blanket as they lay completely enraptured in each other's presence and what the night meant to them. Leaning forward with her arms outstretched, Meredith placed her hands on the bed next to Derek's head as she lowered her lips to his eagerly awaiting ones.

The kiss was fierce in its passion. Unable to get enough, Derek laced his fingers into her hair to grab a handful in his hand as he relished the feel of the silky strands moving against his skin. The urgency and desperation of the kiss left them both breathless and gasping for air, yet neither one was ready to break the kiss. Tongues danced against one another as lips moved and glided along the smooth contours, each stroke bringing them to greater heights of the all-consuming passion.

With a low husky growl, Derek deepened the kiss and maneuvered their bodies so that Meredith was the one lying on the bed with the weight of his body on top of hers. Her pulse pounded wildly in her chest at the excitement and her nipples hardened to tight nubs in reaction to the feel of virtually every part of their bodies touching. He was so aroused and the promises of the night made her breathing labored as she struggled to swallow to ease her suddenly parched throat.

"I've missed you." Derek murmured into her mouth, his tongue doing wonders on her senses as it continued to dip in and out, mimicking an act and a need that her body was screaming to have assuaged.

Meredith didn't think three little words could affect her so much, but suddenly she felt the need to make her own confession. A confession to the truth she had only come to realize just a few short hours ago. Swallowing once more to soothe her aching throat, she opened her eyes and was immediately lost in the blue depths of his.

"Derek, I…. I think that I may be-- oh God!" She moaned a deep husky moan when Derek's lips captured a rosy nipple that had slipped past the lacy bodice of her chemise into his hot mouth. The hot piercing explosion of fireworks that shot down her spine made her back arch and jut up against him in response to the contrasting sensation of the cool sheets on her back and his hot mouth on her body.

The insurmountable pleasure that Derek was giving her at that moment made her forget what she had wanted to say. No matter the significance or the enormity of the confession, all she wanted to do was lose herself in the feel of his lips, tongue and mouth as it sucked the aching peak hard into his mouth so that his tongue could flick and lave the tight nub.

"Derek…" The soft purr escaped Meredith's soft lips when Derek gave her breast a reprieve from the onslaught of his skilled lips so that he could move to its twin where he sucked the pink nub into his mouth.

"Oh God!" She screamed, her back arching off the bed when a fiery current shot in a myriad of directions down her body to land at her throbbing core, making her cum from the sheer force of it.

The wetness between her legs trickled down across the glistening folds, dampening her panties and moving onto her thighs. Her body hummed, ached, and was so tight from the eagerness of being fulfilled that she felt as if she was going to explode if she didn't have him inside her. The need to be fulfilled, coupled with the raw sensation of the hot kisses he was continuing to lave on her sensitive peaks drove her wild and tossing her head from side to side on the bed, she pushed up, causing Derek to move back reluctantly.

"Is there something wrong?" A worried crease marred Derek's handsome features as he studied her flushed face. With the both of them kneeling on the bed facing each other, Derek was able to see her face from the luminescent light of the moon. "I thought you liked it."

"I do. I love it." _Just like_ _I love you. _The fleeting thought cross her mind, but was quickly swept away when her eyes were immediately drawn to his penis as it strained against his boxer briefs, barely covered by the opening in his jeans. "I just need to have you inside me, Derek. It's been so long and I…I just need _you._"

Without waiting for a response, Meredith moved her hands to his waist and wasted no time in tugging on the elastic band of his briefs in her eagerness to undress him. Derek didn't hide the pleasing smile on his face as he joined in and assisted her unsteady hands until he was completely naked.

"Your turn." He husked, his eyes moving up and down her body in slow appraisal, taking in the lace and silk chemise. The wine colored fabric complimented the rosy blush on her body and he felt his penis getting even harder simply by looking at her.

Happily obliging, Meredith moved her hands to the thin straps on her shoulder before Derek placed his hand gently on top of hers, stilling her movements.

"Let me." The deep, throaty murmur sparked a series of goosebumps to sprout on Meredith's body as he gently guided her back down onto the bed. Her hair spread like a golden halo across the pillow as her eyes fell shut on a wispy sigh. "Whatever you do, don't move. Okay?"

The feel of the silky fabric moving across her body elicited a sharp moan from Meredith's slightly parted lips as her teeth clamped down hard on her lower lip to keep from screaming when Derek moved the flimsy material aside with his teeth. His hot breath fanned across the smooth planes of her abdomen, and her hands moved up to clench tightly on the pillows to keep from reaching down to grab whatever part of him she could. The desperation and tension was palpable, her white knuckles against the blue sheets a clear evidence of her state of arousal.

Her hips bucked when the tip of his tongue dipped inside her navel, the smooth circular motion of his tongue moving inside her belly button causing Meredith to see stars at the pleasure that small act evoked. Meredith relished the vibrating sensation on her stomach when he growled deeply and moved his mouth lower until he reached her pelvic bone. His fingers tickled her already sensitized flesh when it moved up across the smooth lines of her thighs to both sides of her hips to deftly undo the small bow ties that held her panties together.

Without hesitation, his fingers parted the material and slipped inside where it immediately honed in on the warm, wet spot of her heated center. His fingers were playful in its exploration of her wet folds, dipping in and out stealthily until she begged and cried for more.

"You're so wet."

The three little words were drowned in the raspy moan that fell from her lips when Derek replaced his exploring fingers with his hot mouth. Licking and sucking deep on the nub at the entrance of her throbbing core, he flicked and tugged until Meredith came once more, each wave bringing her to new heights in the erotic cloud he was creating around them.

Derek couldn't get enough of the sweet nectar of her body as he laved her swollen folds, each stroke of his tongue taking him deeper inside her warmth. The soft pleas and whimpering moans that passed Meredith's lips sent a jolt of electrical current shooting down his body straight to his thick manhood where it pushed and strained until he felt as if he was going to explode. Knowing that this was the beginning to a long night of rediscovery of both their bodies, Derek moved up and over her until his penis stood poised at her entrance. In a breathless sigh that fell in unison from both their lips, he pushed his way into her hot, welcoming body until he was completely sheathed in her wet center.

Meredith released the hold she had on the pillows and moved her hands up to lace into Derek's dark raven curls as he pushed deeper inside her. The muscles around him convulsed and hummed at the sweet invasion as her body relaxed and adjusted to his size. It had been so long since she had felt this good.

Derek made sure Meredith's body was comfortable and she had adjusted to him before he finally moved. Withdrawing from her until his tip was once again at the entrance, he bent down and captured her lips with his as he pushed into her once more, filling her body to the hilt. At the same time he was pushing deeply inside her, his tongue followed suit and pushed deep into the warm cavern of her mouth. The movement, the symmetry of the invasion in unison was raw and erotic as their bodies connected on a level never shared with anyone but each other.

The feel of flesh against flesh sent a shiver down Meredith's body as her legs wrapped around his body. With each long, deep sinuous stroke of his steely shaft against her wet walls, Meredith could feel the tip of his penis hitting her g-spot, arousing a deep throb on her clit and an impending orgasm whose walls were threatening to collapse around them.

"Derek…" Meredith moaned when the tell-tale signs were beginning to form around her tender body. "Oh God…I…I'm going to come soon. I don't want this to end, but…oh…I…Derek!"

The wave came crashing down just as the walls clenched and tightened around his invading penis as it continued to push deep, each glide, each movement creating a powerful friction that was electric and all-consuming.

Derek bit down hard on his lips until he tasted blood. The way her body tightened around him made him want to come with her, but he wanted to delay his own climax until she was coming down from hers. He knew that the act of his seed spilling deep inside her would elicit another orgasm and there was nothing he wanted more than to give her as much pleasure as possible.

Unable to control the rush of blood in his shaft, Derek finally let go and the grunt he expelled from his chest was only slightly overshadowed by the deafening cry of pleasure from Meredith as another orgasm washed across her sweat-slicked body.

* * *

Staring out into the still darkened sky reminded Meredith of the peace she had felt earlier while she stood waiting for Derek on the balcony. A glimmer of the moonlit shadow fell onto the bed as their bodies lay entwined. Meredith lost count of the number of times they made love that night, but she knew her body would be sore and ache tomorrow. Derek was fast asleep with his arms wrapped around her body and his head settled next to hers. She could hear his shallow breathing, the hot air fanning her cheek with each exhale.

A small tear fell from her eyes as she snuggled deeper into his arms. It was moments like these that she loved. To be able to lie next to him and feel his heart beat against hers. If she died then and there, she was content in knowing that she would die happy. Even if fate had other things planned, it couldn't take this moment away from her.

With the late hour beginning to take its toll on her ability to stay awake, she stifled a yawn and whispering a soft "I love you", she laced her fingers together with his and allowed herself to succumb to the night as her eyes closed in peaceful slumber.


	39. Chapter 39

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. 3D hasn't been too kind and time to write is limited. Thank you so very much for reading and especially for all the wonderful comments.**

* * *

Meredith's nose wrinkled together as the aromatic scent waft up past her nose. With her eyes still closed, she inhaled deeply until her lungs filled with the sweet smell of her favorite morning elixir - Godiva hazelnut coffee. Stretching languidly on the king sized bed, she was surprised to discover that her body did not ache and the soreness was nowhere to be felt. Granted, she was a little tender in certain spots, but if that was the price to pay for the pleasure she had experienced last night, she'd gladly take it and then some.

Derek was a fantastic lover. His extensive knowledge of how to please a woman was definitely awe-inspiring as well as that of his intimate knowledge of all the erogenous zones on the female body. He must've had quite a colorful youth.

The smile that had formed on her lips died as quickly as it had appeared when suddenly she found she didn't like the idea of Derek with any other women. Jealousy was an emotion she rarely felt, if at all. Practicality suited her best, and never would she allow an emotion as uncontrollable as jealousy affect her, yet…here she was, feeling the surge of hot rage wash over her.

The angry possessiveness she felt yesterday upon seeing the model clinging to his body came back full force and expelling a small anguished moan she blindly reached for the sheets and pulled it up and over her head, hoping that by doing so, it would block the image from her mind.

She didn't know how long she had been buried under the covers, but the air deprivation eventually got to her and with a wave her arm, she tossed the covers back, gasping deeply when the cool rush of air hit her flushed face.

"Good Morning."

The unexpected sound of Derek's voice startled her and reacting on impulse, she grabbed the sheet she had only tossed aside moments ago up and over her bare body as green clashed with blue. The jealousy she had felt seconds before faded into nothingness as she continued to gaze deeply into Derek's smiling eyes.

"Hi." She responded on a breathless sigh. Wrapping the sheet tighter around her suddenly very aroused and very hard nipples, she sat up and leant back against the headboard, her eyes remained transfixed on his.

"It's a little too late for modesty, don't you think?" Derek teased playfully as he watched her tug the sheets even tighter around her small frame from where he sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm not modest. I'm just cold." She lied.

"I see." The smirk on Derek's face betrayed the fact that he knew she was lying. "That must explain why your nipples are hard."

Mortified at the discovery, she tried to cover herself up even more, but didn't get very far when Derek grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Don't. I like seeing you naked. And I like knowing that I'm not the only affected by this."

"I-"

"I brought you something." With his left hand still holding hers, he leant forward to reach for the steaming cup off the nightstand. "This should help warm you up." The playful wink he gave her made Meredith's heart skip a beat.

Reluctantly removing her hand from under his, she reached for the proffered coffee mug with both hands and inhaled deeply. "Mmm… You're so good to me."

The small space between them became charged with electricity and using the mug as a distraction, she brought it to her lips and took a sip. Closing her eyes, she relished the moment as the hot liquid settled into her stomach, warming her from the inside out. Dark and strong with a little sugar and no cream; _exactly_ the way she liked it.

It took a few more second before Meredith finally opened her eyes, and when she did, she saw Derek watching her intently. The small smile that tugged on the corner of his lips did little to hide the fact that he was deep in thought about something. His eyes were unreadable and for a fleeting second, Meredith found herself growing concerned by the feeling that washed over her. Other than his eyes, there was nothing else about his body language or facial expression that gave any clue to what was going on inside that head of his.

"Derek, I…" Meredith began, albeit a little too prematurely, as she now struggled to find something to say. She didn't like the silence that passed between them and in her mind's eye, saying something seemed better than the palpable tension that tugged at them.

"Go away with me."

The words left Meredith dumbstruck and shaking her head slightly, she raised questioning eyes to Derek, uncertain that she had heard him right.

"What?"

"Go away with me." Derek repeated with more conviction in his voice. Based on the way Meredith's brows had furrowed quizzically the first time he had asked, he wanted to make sure she heard him this time around.

The thundering in her chest made it almost impossible for Meredith to breathe, let alone speak. Placing the cup back down onto the nightstand for fear of spilling it from her shaky hands, she turned to Derek once more, her eyes boring into his. "You want me to do _what_?"

"I want more time with you. These one nights here and there aren't enough. I need more. I want more."

"Derek, you know that we can't…" Expelling a deep sigh ladened with a heavy heart, Meredith couldn't find the words to say what they both knew.

"We'll go some place far and secluded. A place where no one will know or even care that we're together."

"And where is that? Where will we go?"

The mere fact that he wanted to spend more time alone with her made her pulse race and excited her beyond measure, but to actually do it was something else. It was times like these that she resented the fact that their family affairs were so public.

"A good friend of mine owns a small cottage at the Hamptons. It's located on a private property at the far end of the island away from…everything." Derek explained, watching her reaction carefully. "Look I know you're afraid, but something changed between us last night and I want to spend more time with you to explore that."

"But-"

"We'll take baby steps. All I'm asking for is the weekend. If you find you don't like being with me, you can leave and I'll-"

The thought of leaving Derek terrified her, even more than the idea of them being seen together in public. She didn't think there'd come a day where she'd be planning a trip with her enemy, but with the recent development; one in which she's come to accept that she's in love with him, anything seemed possible.

"Will your friend be there too?"

"It's a vacation home and he'll be away on business in Asia for six months."

"So it's not the friend that came to your apartment that night? The same one that was with you yesterday?"

"Mark? God no. All that Mark is capable of owning is a lifetime supply of condoms." Derek joked, and then explained when he noted the way Meredith's brows had creased together in confusion by his remark. "Mark's my best friend, but he's a bit of a manwhore. He likes…well, let's just say he likes his selection of women."

"And you? Do _you_ like your selection of women?" Meredith asked tentatively, still unsure of where she stood with him.

Derek's deep chuckle filled the room as he reached out and pulled her into a warm embrace. "At the moment, I only like one woman, and this woman would make me a happy man if she agrees to go away with me. Say you'll come, Meredith."


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you so much for reading and for the nice feedbacks. I hope everyone had a good holiday and wish you all a happy New Year.**

* * *

Meredith barely had time to answer the knock on her office door when it opened and a blond head stuck inside. "Hey."

"I don't know why you bother knocking when you come in uninvited anyway."

"You're right. I won't knock in future."

"You get that I was being sarcastic, right?"

"You were? I didn't detect _any_ sarcasm at all." Nikki teased as she settled into a chair opposite of where Meredith sat busily typing on her laptop.

"Very funny."

"I know." Nikki retorted with a cheeky grin before sticking her tongue out at Meredith. "I'm here to make you an offer you can't refuse and when I tell you, you're gonna love me."

"What offer?"

"_I_, being your brilliant, beyond brilliant best friend, managed to swing an all expense paid weekend at one of the finest hotel/spa resort in all of the East Coast."

"Okay." Meredith responded, unimpressed with the news. "How is this supposed to make me love you?"

"First, you should always love me. And second, I sweet talked them into extending the invitation to include a guest. So pack your bags because you're my plus one this weekend."

"I can't-"

"I know! I can't believe it either! Seriously Mer, they were so anxious to get our business that they were almost begging me to come. Two glorious days at a spa and its F.R.E.E!!" Nikki gushed proudly and completely oblivious to the way Meredith's brows had furrowed together in worry.

"Nikki, I-"

A loud beep signaling the arrival of a text message stopped Meredith from continuing and reaching for her Blackberry, she opened her Inbox and her face immediately changed to a soft, glowing smile when she saw who the message was from.

_**It's Friday, and soon I'll be all yours to do with as you please. Be gentle with me.**_

An involuntary giggle escaped her lips as she re-read the message before she quickly typed in her response and clicked send. Five long agonizing days have passed since they had last seen each other. Meredith didn't think it was possible, given her already ridiculous working hours, but she had been busier this week than she had been the last month combined. With the event nearing, her father seemed more anxious than ever to make things perfect. Well, almost perfect. With a sigh, she looked up and her eyes immediately clashed with Nikki's assessing ones.

"What?"

"You giggled."

"So?"

"You don't giggle."

"I do too!"

"Okay, you do…but you haven't smiled, let alone laugh for a few months now. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm…something's changed about you, Mer. I can't quite put my finger on it, but something's definitely different."

Feigning ignorance at what her friend was alluding to, Meredith shrugged her shoulders and quickly averted her eyes before it gave away the excitement she could feel surging in her veins at the promise of forty eight uninterrupted hours with Derek.

"I take it then that you haven't had the talk with your Dad yet."

The mention of her father nearly dampened her mood, but she quickly dismissed it in her mind. This weekend was too important for her to let something, albeit a pretty significant "something", ruin it for her. She knew it was inevitable that they talk. Her father hadn't taken the bombshell she had dropped on him well, and so naturally she expected a meeting of some sort to explain. Had it not been for the upcoming event occupying most of his time, the talk would've already happened.

"No, I'm supposed to go over for dinner next Wednesday."

"Ah, kinda like a 'last supper' of sorts."

"Yeah." Meredith replied, her voice solemn.

She knew Nikki was joking, but it didn't lighten the burden she felt.

"In that case, you _definitely_ have to come with me this weekend."

"I…I can't."

"What? Why?" Disappointment was clearly written all over Nikki's face.

"I already have plans."

"Can't you get out of it?"

"No, I can't. This is important."

"So is this!"

For the second time in the span of minutes, her phone beeped, and like an automaton, she reached for it and let out another giggle as she read the incoming message.

_**Don't you dare!**_

Putting her phone aside, she looked up and prepared to give any excuse that came to mind as to why she couldn't go, but Nikki spoke first. "Nevermind."

"What?" Confusion marred her perfect features as she looked at her friend.

"I assume the mysterious texter is the one you have plans with this weekend."

"I-"

"Go." Nikki interrupted, her face changing from disappointment to a gentle, understanding smile. "I don't know who it is, but if they can make you laugh like that, then go and have fun."

* * *

"Hey."

"Don't you ever think to knock?"

"No. Should I?"

"Why do I bother?" Derek mumbled to himself as he sent the text message he was in the middle of composing and slipped his Blackberry into his coat pocket. Standing up, he retrieved his car keys from the top drawer and walked around the massive mahogany desk.

"You're leaving?"

"That's what it usually means when I'm wearing my coat, holding my briefcase and grabbing my car keys."

"What are you doing tonight?" With no choice but to follow, Mark reluctantly stood from the seat he had been sitting comfortably in and followed Derek out of his office. "I met these girls by the coffee cart today and they agreed to a double date."

"Have you run out of places to prey on women that you're now hitting on them at coffee carts?"

"No, I have not." Mark replied as he fell into step beside Derek. "And for the record, they approached me."

"Yeah sure."

"So how about it? You and me. Tonight."

"No. I'm done with double dates with you. The last one was a fiasco and besides, I have plans."

"How about tomorrow?"

"No."

"Sunday?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm going out of town for the weekend."

"For business?"

"No."

"Pleasure?"

"None of your business."

"So it is! Where are you going? Who is it with? And can I use your apartment while you're gone?"

"I'm not telling you where. I'm _most definitely_ not telling you with who. And don't you have an apartment of your own?"

"I do, but yours has a better view." Mark explained. "And…my apartment has a leak and the super-"

An incoming message from Derek's phone prevented Mark from continuing with the excuse he had rehearsed earlier in his office. Casting his friend a wry grin to let him know not to bother finishing with the lie because he already knew he was full of shit, Derek reached inside his coat pocket to retrieve his phone.

_**Gentle, hmm? I guess I'll have to unpack the pair of handcuffs I bought especially for this weekend.**_

With his attention focused on his phone, Derek typed in his response and chuckled softly to himself before he turned to face Mark.

"Fine. You can use my apartment."

"Wait. What?" Shock clearly written all over Mark's face, his steps faltered as he paused to try to absorb what Derek had said. "What did you just say?"

"I said fine."

"Fine." Mark repeated, his brow rose in suspicious query. "What do you mean by that?"

"You can use my apartment. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah, but now I'm not so sure. Why are you being nice to me?"

"I'm always nice to you."

Mark didn't try to hide the cough as his face broke into an expression filled with doubt and chagrin. "Um, yeah…I won't reply to that one. Seriously, though. I expected a little groveling. Maybe a lie here or there, but never you agreeing so fast. What gives?"

"Nothing." Derek dismissed, becoming annoyed as he hastened his steps toward the awaiting elevator. "I'm feeling generous."

"Generous? Okay, what the hell is going on? You've been acting weird all week and now this? Why are you happy and…_nice_? This is not what I'm used to and I want the real Derek back."

"Don't push it. Use it or not, I don't care. I'm late and I don't have time for this."

"See? Now _that_ is the Derek I know."

"You're an ass."

"Agreed. Now what's going on with you?"

"I already told you nothing." Derek replied on a frustrated sigh. Leave it to Mark to spoil the start of a good weekend. Quickening his pace, he reached the elevator just as it was opening. "My bedroom is off limits, so don't even try it." He couldn't remember if Meredith had left some of her things behind last weekend and didn't want to leave it to chance.

"But-"

"I'm already late and you're making me even later." Pressing the button for the lobby, he leaned back against the elevator wall and waited for the door to close on his friend's still surprised face.

"Fine, but I'm not letting this go." Mark yelled through the opening of the elevator doors that was getting smaller with each passing second. You're acting different and I'm going to find out the reason. _BUT_…I'll wait until next week." He quickly added with a smirk when he noted that Derek was close to retracting his offer.


	41. Chapter 41

"_I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for…ever."_

_*_

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

"What?" Meredith croaked groggily, weary-eyed and her vision blurred as she opened her eyes to darkness surrounding the front cabin of the car.

"We're here." Leaning over her slightly slumped frame against the plush leather seat, Derek whispered softly into her ears before planting a swift kiss on the smooth lines of her jaw.

Embarrassed that she had fallen asleep and overheated from the feel of his lips on her, she turned her head only to find their lips millimeters apart and almost touching as his face lingered above hers. Their eyes connected and held; the soft rhythm of their breathing the only sound that could be heard. The raw need and sexual awareness she saw swimming in his eyes caused her breath to hitch in her throat and her nipples to strain painfully against her shirt with a silent plea to have the burgeoning ache assuaged with his skillful hands and mouth. Oh how she had missed him.

"Later." Derek husked, his voice coarse and raspy.

Letting the warmth of his breath spread across her flushed cheeks, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in whatever part of him she could. "How long was I asleep?"

"You fell asleep as soon as we got onto the highway."

"I slept the entire time? Why didn't you wake me? I would've kept you company."

"You did keep me company."

"Yeah, but I was probably snoring and—"

"I love it when you snore."

"What?! I snore?!"

She meant the comment as a joke; a way to ease the tension, but now she was absolutely mortified at that discovery, _and_ at the fact that Derek, of all people, had to witness it. Feeling a wave of heat rush to her face, she turned her head away and reached for the handle to the door. Perhaps some fresh air would help ease the embarrassment she felt coursing throughout her body, leaving her limp in its wake.

"I was just kidding with you." Derek said as he hastily reached for her to stop her movements. "You're absolutely beautiful when you're asleep. And quiet as a lamb." He added, chuckling softly when signs of relief crept into her eyes. "Besides, if you did snore, do you think I would've asked you to go away with me? I value my sleep too, you know?"

With a deep laugh, he ducked his head and made a quick escape out the car before Meredith could hit him over the head with her balled fists.

"You're so—ugh!" She screamed as she chased him out of the car.

"I'm what?" He continued to laugh as he ran around the front of the car, then stopped and turned to grab her, imprisoning her arms to her side as he pressed their bodies close, locking them in a tight embrace.

"Handsome?" He offered with a sexy smirk.

"You wish." She rolled her eyes, pretending to be unaffected by the feel of his hard body against hers. Every plane, every smooth line and curve a perfect match to her pliant one.

"Sexy?"

"In your dreams."

"The love of your life?" The question was meant as a joke, but somehow in the darkness of the night, it became something so much more and one neither of them was prepared to face.

"I, uh…" The words trailed from Meredith's lips as she tried to control the erratic pulse drumming heavily against her chest with small, shallow, pained breaths. "Derek, I—"

_You what? You love him? Tell him you love him._

"I don't know how—"

_Coward!_

"Breathe." Derek instructed after a long pregnant pause in which a myriad of emotions ran through her, almost mirroring that of his. He reluctantly released her when he noticed the signs of hyperventilation etch its way across her face.

"You—" She struggled, her throat dry and burning like the desert sun.

"I was kidding." There was a solemn quietness behind his voice and averting from her sad eyes and the situation, he walked to the rear of the car to retrieve their bags from the trunk.

"Kidding?" She whispered in disbelief. For a split second, she had thought that he… that there was some truth behind those eyes, but she guessed it must've all been in her head.

"Let's go inside."

The words invaded her mind and she turned to see Derek watching her intently. There it was again! But as quickly as she'd seen it, it was gone, masked in dark shadows. It disappeared, almost like an illusion.

* * *

The sound of leaves rustling outside the window stirred Meredith from the warm cocoon she had been laying in, and stretching her arms languidly high above her head, she arched her spine to ease the tension that had settled overnight onto her lower back.

She groaned heavily when a stabbing pain sliced through her aching joints, but it was quickly forgotten when vivid images from the previous night flooded her mind, causing her cheeks to tinge a rosy hue. The memory of the number of times Derek had held her close while she climaxed from the pleasures that he gave made her smile deepen even more.

_Forty eight uninterrupted hours…_

Stretching once again to relieve the tired and taut muscles, she inhaled deeply and burrowed her body between the soft folds, letting the silk fabric caress her like a lover's touch.

The passion they had shared was intense, to say the least. There were times when she was certain she would break from the ravenous way Derek sought to assuage the need that had culminated from their weeklong deprivation.

She caught a whiff of his musky scent when a warm breeze from the small opening of the window blew past her nose and out of habit she reached over to the right side of the bed only to discover it empty, completely void of the body that had held her in peaceful slumber just hours ago.

She opened her eyes slowly, letting it adjust to the kaleidoscope of iridescent light filtering in through the translucent curtains. In the light of day, the bedroom they had decided to make theirs for the weekend was absolutely stunning in its décor with soft reds and neutral colors that complimented the intrinsic detail of the room's furnishings to near perfection.

Sitting upright in bed, she reached for Derek's shirt that had lain discarded on the chaise and slipped it on over her naked body. After nearly a week of not being able to see each other, they had gone straight to bed and had barely closed their eyes just as the orange and gold rays of the sun began to peek up over the horizon.

The soreness, aches and tenderness that she had expected to feel from the aftermath of a night spent in Derek's arms were missing as she stood from the bed. With her feet bare, she padded her way down the stairs and just as she had been struck by the décor of her bedroom, she found herself equally awe-struck by the magnificent sight before her.

The spacious living room that seemed to occupy what appeared to be almost half of the first floor was modest in its furnishings. The colors were primarily white with a light touch of varying shades of blue that matched perfectly to the cerulean depths of the ocean situated a few yards from the large windows taking up nearly one wall of the room.

The serene calm of the water caressing the white sand as it washed ashore was hypnotic in its fluid motion, and Meredith found herself inexplicably drawn to it like a moth to a flame. A gust of wind blew past her lithe form when she opened the French doors and stepped out onto the large covered patio that ran the entire width of the house. She continued walking toward the edge of the patio, stopping only when the freshly painted white wooden rail prevented her from going any further.

Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes on a withering sigh and let the fresh air fill her lungs, rejuvenating and revitalizing her body while the stress of the week fell in a forgotten heap by the wayside. The melodious sound of the waves created a soothing lullaby as she stood with her eyes closed, her body swaying gently.

"Beautiful."

"Yes, you are."

She didn't have to turn around to know he was there. She felt it. She felt _him_. She could always feel his presence, no matter their surroundings. She felt it in Seattle, just like she had at the party at the hotel all those months ago. The invisible pull, a lifeline to her dying soul, seemed to be the only thing that kept her breathing. _He_ was what kept her sane, even though at times, he drove her crazy.

"I was talking about the view." She murmured into the wind, remaining completely still when he came up to stand behind her, their bodies not touching.

"So was I."

The hot breath mixed with the cool morning air caused a frisson of heat to course down her spine, her body moving involuntarily to seek the warmth.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Awhile."

Half turning, she felt a surge of something strike her causing her stomach to lurch into her throat. His eyes were as clear as the light of day, but there was still a hallowed darkness that belied the smile he wore on his lips, making the circles under his eyes appear more pronounced.

"You looked a little tired from last night and I didn't want to wake you." Derek said in answer to the silent question that lingered on her lips.

"I blame you for that." She quipped, smiling deeply before turning around in his arms and lacing her own around his neck to pull him close.

The kiss was soft; tentative in its exploration with neither one doing more than letting their lips caress and glide across the smooth contours. Time seemed to stand still, enveloping them into their own private little world where she existed solely for him, and he her. There was no sense of urgency, no need to hide her feelings for fear of being exposed for all to see.

Releasing her arms from around his neck, Meredith reached back and gripped onto the wooden rail to maneuver her body until she sat atop it with her legs opened wide enough for Derek to slip between. Her arms returned to lace around his neck, mirroring her long legs as they hooked behind his back, locking them both in the intimate embrace.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting to know you." She whispered hotly into his ear before taking his lobe into her mouth. "You promised me forty eight hours and I think we've wasted enough time talking."

"Sex."

"Mm-hmm."

The soft, gentle kiss from minutes ago turned into one of voracious need when her hand twined into his hair and pulled his head down hard onto her eager lips. Her tongue dipped inside, hungrily seeking his. The eager pants and moans from her lips drummed into his chest, nearly suffocating in its intensity.

If Meredith hadn't been so caught up in the red-hot desire surging through her veins, she would've detected the disdain in his voice when he uttered the small word. If she hadn't been so caught up in her need to be _with_ him, she would have seen the light leave his eyes and the way his jaw had locked tight, turning his face stony and completely devoid of any flicker of emotion.

"Let's go inside."

If Meredith hadn't been so lost in the love still foreign to her heart and so eager to be with him – mind, body and soul – she would have known that he had slipped away from their bed in the early morning hour when her breathing had settled into a steady rhythm. She would have known that he sat in complete darkness, accompanied only by the crashing of the waves and the light of the moon casting a dark shadow on his lonely form. She would have seen the inner turmoil, the doubt plaguing his mind, and the final acceptance that he's only as good to her as the sex that he can give.


	42. Chapter 42

"Let's play a game."

"Another one? I don't think my body can handle it."

Meredith meant it too. They had spent all morning and a good part of the afternoon in bed reacquainting themselves with their bodies, as well as discovering new erogenous zones she hadn't known existed. They could've gone on through the night if not for their famished stomachs complaining for some sustenance.

After the shower they shared amidst a thick cloud of hot steam, they finally emerged, sated and ready to raid the pantry. Derek – like he had done so many times in the past – took over the task of preparing dinner. Something Meredith wouldn't have objected to. She liked to watch him cook. Always have.

The meal, as expected, was decadent. The conversation all through dinner was light and the wine flowed freely as Derek offered – much to Meredith's surprise – some sound advice on dealing with a difficult client of hers. Never had she expected him to help her, considering their business relationship, but he did and in doing so had reaffirmed many things in her mind. Not that it needed any sort of confirmation, but his selflessness and genuine concern struck a chord deep within her and the impression it left would be forever ingrained.

"That's not what I meant."

The small laugh that fell from his lips failed to reach his eyes.

"Oh?"

Intrigued, Meredith shifted from the cocoon they had created for themselves after they had cleared the dishes from dinner. She was seated alongside him across the length of the wide couch with one leg casually draped across his, her head comfortably nestled in the crook of his neck and her hand splayed over his chest with her fingers absently playing with the button on his shirt.

The room was almost completely dark, except for a few randomly placed lit candles and the fireplace burning in the corner. The luminous glow of the red-orange flame cast a flickering shadow on Derek's face and Meredith found she had to strain to see clearly into his eyes.

"This is another one of those 'get to know you' games." He answered her silent question before leaning down to plant a kiss on the bridge of her nose.

"And it doesn't involve sex?"

"Not this time. This one actually involves talking."

"Talking." The word was barely uttered; a soft mumble to herself, but given the close proximity of their bodies, Derek had to have heard the hesitation in her voice.

"It's what two people usually do when they want to get to know each other. They communicate. They ask questions and the other person answers back."

"So you want to play this game just so you can ask me questions?"

"I'd also like to get answers, but yes."

The seriousness in his tone unnerved Meredith a little, but when he leaned down once more to kiss her fully on the lips, she found she couldn't say no to him.

"Do you…do you want to go first?" Her voice was hoarse; her mind preoccupied with what she could possibly ask him and worst yet, what he could possibly want to ask her.

"Sure."

Reluctantly and her body silently objecting to the distance of their bodies, she moved to sit opposite of where he sat leaning against the arm of the couch. Tucking her legs under in an Indian style, she prepared herself for his first question, her teeth absently nibbling on her lower lip.

…

"Favorite ice cream?"

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"I thought this was a 'getting to know you' game."

"It is."

"Well then why are you asking me _that_?

"Baby steps, remember?"

"Oh, right. Baby steps." Blushing deeply, she answered, "Strawberry."

"Hmm. Your turn."

Wracking her mind, she sighed heavily at her mind's sudden inability to think of a question and after a few more seconds, she gave up and copied his. "Favorite ice cream?"

"Coffee."

"Seriously?"

"It's very good. You should try it sometime." Derek replied, chuckling softly at the way she grimaced at the very idea. Apples or oranges?"

"Apples. Oranges are a pain to peel and that citrusy stuff gets all over your hands and eyes. Cat or dog?"

"Dog. Definitely dog. My sister Sydney begged for a cat for her 10th birthday and she always managed to track me down just to scratch me. I hated that cat. Poison of choice?"

_You._ Meredith thought wryly. "Tequila. You?"

"Single malt scotch. Favorite novel?"

"I don't have one. You?"

"Sun Also Rises. Favorite color?"

"Lavender."

"So you like the color _and_ the smell. Your hair." Derek supplied by way of an explanation at how he knew she also liked the scent. It was in the shampoo she used and permanently etched in memory with his sense of smell.

Meredith found she was both pleasantly surprised and embarrassed by his astute observation. She would have never expected him to notice something as trivial as that.

…

"No. No more questions." Meredith groaned in defeat.

"You don't like this game?"

"I do, it's just—. It's been an hour and it doesn't feel like we've gotten anywhere."

There was a long pregnant pause in which guilt settled in and Meredith contemplated taking back what she had said when she noted the deepening of the crease between Derek's brows while he thought over her complaint.

"You're right."

"I am?"

"We _haven't_ gotten anywhere. Two steps forward, three steps back." He chuckled, his expression unreadable.

"So what do we do now?" The question was tentative, her voice strained as she croaked the words into the silence of the room.

Meredith didn't know what to do when Derek shifted and moved closer, his face leaning into the dim light that separated them on the couch. His eyes were assessing, his mind pondering. What he was thinking; she hadn't a clue. His face remained unreadable, his lips moving, but not a word uttered.

"My mother's maiden name…Maloney. I have two sisters; Sydney and Katherine. Two nieces with another one on the way. I like to fly fish. Occasionally a good cigar. I cheat when I do the crossword puzzle on Sunday. I never dance in public. Favorite band – The Clash. Favorite color is blue. I don't like light blue. Indigo. This scar right here on my forehead…that's why I don't ride motorcycles anymore. I love what I do, mainly because I do it for my family. My sisters, although they drive me crazy most times, are my life. Besides my family, there's only one other person I trust with my life – my best friend Mark. He's the reason I walked away from that motorcycle accident with just a scar as a reminder. Up until a few months ago, I had barely existed, barely breathed outside of the bubble I had created with my own self-loathing and self-preservation. But something changed. Someone had changed me, and for once in my life, I don't know what to do. And I always know what to do. I don't walk into a boardroom unless I know I'm going to come out the victor. I don't commit to relationships I'm not interested in pursuing, and I don't open myself up unless I know the other person feels the same. But all that's changed and I hate it as much as I welcome the relief."

Meredith was speechless, her heart beating so fast, it was nearly suffocating.

"Your turn." His tone had changed so quickly and so suddenly that it left her dumbfounded, her mind doubting what she thought she had heard amidst his confession.


	43. Chapter 43

"My what?" Gasping from the palpitations drumming with bruising force against her chest, she stared at him blankly. "What—what happened to baby steps?"

"They're not so baby anymore. You upped the ante."

"But I—"

"You frustrate me, Meredith."

His words, unexpected in its delivery, cut into her. Deep. The deep gash and sting spread like sharp, broken shards of glass across every vein in her body and it hurt. It hurt like hell.

"I frustrate you?"

"Yes." He grated roughly, answering her honestly. "The fact that I'm still here taking all of it frustrates me ten times more."

"What are you trying to say?"

She sounded hurt and breathless, her quick pants and shortness of breath evident in the way her chest heaved and deflated.

"I don't know. That's the problem. I don't know what I'm trying to say. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know anything, and…do you know how fucked up that is? Feeling like that?"

_More than you know._ "I do." She answered solemnly. "But what do you want from me?"

"What do you want from _me_? You say it's not enough and when I give you more, you pull back. So what do you want, Meredith?"

Her hurt turned into confused anger in the span of seconds. How did their evening turn into an attack of words, scarring her physically as if he'd taken a knife and plunged deep. How did it turn her life upside down with no chance of righting itself? How did his doubt in her anger her so, yet left her feeling sorry for him?

"You."

Her answer, her blunt admission shook the air between them, the flame from the candles wavering in its otherwise fluid motion.

"Then why won't you let me in? Get to know _me_, and let me know you."

"I want to, but it's all so new and so com—"

"Don't say it."

Meredith sighed in defeat. Whenever the subject was broached, it was all she could do not to break down and cry. As much as she wanted things to be different, to be able to be with Derek without feeling the heavy heart of guilt, she knew that people she loved would get hurt. One way or another, someone was going to have to bear the brunt and it broke her knowing she would be the one dealing the blow.

But even knowing the damaging repercussions, she couldn't stop herself from wanting Derek. She couldn't stop loving him, even though she wanted to hate him for making her fall in love with him. He was like a drug to her addictive soul and the more she tried to resist, the more she found she couldn't live without it.

"I won't say it, but it doesn't lessen the fact that we both know it's true."

Closing the distance of their bodies, she reached for his hand and noticed the slight resistance before he let her take his much larger hand into her smaller ones.

"I _want_ to know you, and for you to know me. Why else do you think I agreed to this weekend? Why do you think I—" …_risked disappointing my father._ The words hung on the tip of her tongue, begging to be spoken, but too scared to utter. "I want to know you. I do."

"Then talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something. Anything. I'm not asking for your life's story. Just give me something to go on. Something that lets me know this is more than just the physical."

"Okay." _Here goes._ "My mother's maiden name…Russo. I'm an only child, so no nieces and nephews, which is probably a good thing because I wouldn't know what to do with them. I don't smoke, but I drink tequila like water. I don't do crossword puzzles, but if I did, I'd probably cheat too. I have two left feet, so dancing in public is not a good idea. I don't have a favorite band, but The Clash sounds…interesting, I suppose. You already know my favorite color. I don't have any scars, but I do have a small tattoo, which you've probably already seen. I don't particularly enjoy what I do, but I'm my father's only child, so…. My best friend is Nikki. We met my first year at boarding school and we've been friends since. Up until a few months ago, I existed. Then my father called and my life as I knew it forever changed. But some changes were good. Tumultuous at first, but good. I rarely know what I'm doing. I don't walk into anything expecting anything in return. No expectations protect me from being disappointed in the end. It's harsh but I've been disappointed too many times in the past to still feel the burning sting. I miss my home in England, but if someone were to ask me if I hated it here in New York, I would tell them no. There are many things here that I've come to love and if I were to leave now, it'd be like leaving a part of me behind. So there you go."


	44. Chapter 44

**First, thank you for reading. Second, I don't really like Finn. I didn't like his character on the show and I don't particularly enjoy writing for him, which explains his lack of presence in this fic. BUT every fic needs an antagonist and so voila! -- Finn. The status of their relationship will be revealed soon, so again, thank you for reading and being patient as this story unfolds.**

* * *

They made love that night. It wasn't rushed. It wasn't a frenzied collision. It was tender and sweet, and timeless in the exploration and gentle caresses. There was a noticeable shift; a change in the air with the sadness falling to the wayside, forgotten and burning out with the last flicker of the candle's flame.

Derek didn't utter a word after Meredith's little speech and instead, he tightened the trembling hold she had had on his hand and led her into their bedroom. He understood of the disappointment she had spoken of. It was something that plagued his life as much as it did hers. The only difference was that he had his family to rely and fall back on.

The kiss was soft, lingering and passionate. Long gone was the need to delve and push; the offer ready to be taken with sweet relishing delight instead of a thrusting, seeking hunger.

Derek felt a tightening in his chest when he looked down to see her smiling up at him, her golden curls framing the soft angelic features of her face. The windows to her eyes that had always been half hidden in shadows now lay open, baring her innermost secrets.

The soft whimpering moans that left her softly parted lips fanned across Derek's face and he inhaled deeply, letting her scent fill him, letting it seep into his pores.

The smoothness of her inner thighs created a frisson of desire to unfurl and shoot between their bodies while she rubbed in a slow rhythm up and down his hair roughened legs. The pleas from her lips into his mouth begged and urged for his body to take what she so willingly offered. It was a gift, a silent homage to him and the emotions only he had ever managed to unlock from deep within her.

Moving his body to better position himself above her, Derek knelt on the bed with the top of one thigh pressed up against the underside of hers, and in doing so had caused the leg Meredith had draped over his taut buttock to rise higher up his lean torso, exposing her heated center in the most provocative of ways.

The cool air that blew past the wet, swollen lips elicited a throaty moan and her back arched involuntarily up off the bed in response. Derek growled a deep, husky growl when the heel of her foot dug painfully into his lower back, the small mews and pants from her lips increasing in intensity while she tried to urge him to fill her and make her complete.

"Not yet."

The calmness in Derek's voice belied the fact that he also ached to be inside her, his body straining to near painful points of extreme tension from missing the feel of her warm center wrapped around his straining shaft. But he had to be patient, he needed to be patient and not rush things. He almost blew it earlier with his biting words and if she had gotten up and stormed away, he wouldn't have blamed her.

To his surprise, she didn't run. She stayed and talked to him, and in doing so, had renewed the small glimmer of hope he had been so guarded about leaving open and exposed. The progress they were making was often times slow and painful, but it was progress and it was enough for him. For now.

Trailing a string of kisses down the side of her jaw, Derek didn't stop until he reached the spot his lips had been homing in on; the valley where the gentle swell of her breasts met. He knew she liked it when he kissed her there, and so he made sure he gave it extra attention as his tongue slipped past to lick the salty skin.

Encouraged by the gasping breaths that fell from her lips in rapid succession, he moved lower down the flat planes of her stomach until he found her navel.

"Oh God…" Meredith moaned in response to his tongue pushing deep and laving the area in and around her navel.

Derek smiled satisfactorily knowing he had touched upon one of her newly discovered erogenous zones. He knew by the way her hips had bucked and arched violently off the bed in reaction to the sharp current he was certain was shooting down to the very essence of her core, causing it to pulsate and throb from the stimulation of his tongue on her flesh.

"Derek, please."

She moaned throatily, her voice raspy and thick with unabashed desire. The way her nails dug into his shoulder blades made him wince, but he didn't relent in the sweet assault of her body. He wanted to give her pleasure and based on her reaction, he knew he had succeeded. Very well.

Derek inhaled deeply, taking in her scent while his eyes followed the path her liquid heat created as it trickled down past the juncture between her legs onto her pert bottom, leaving a glistening trail in the soft light.

Her smell intoxicated him. _She_ intoxicated him.

Her screams shook the bed and echoed against the walls when his tongue slipped between her plump folds to lick her engorged clit in one long, sinuous stroke. Her body hummed, her nerves strung so tight that she was certain she would shatter to a million pieces if he didn't do it again. The feel of him on her and in her was all she craved and she knew her nails left a mark on his back when she pulled and pushed in her eagerness to feel his tongue once more.

His restraint was wearing thin, evident in the fervent sweep of his penetrating tongue as it dipped in and out of her. The hungry growls emitted deep within his throat vibrated her already humming body and each lick, each stroke, each taste heightened their need for the ultimate union both their bodies were screaming to have come to fruition.

Meredith's head fell and her eyes rolled back into her head when he finally entered her. The deep penetration of his thick penis drew a sigh from her withering body as she accepted his entire length, her muscles contracting and expanding to accommodate all of him.

"Meredith."

Her name fell from his lips like a man dying of thirst. A man who was seconds away from the darkness that would consume and send him spiraling down into oblivion, save for the reprieve from a single droplet of water.

She felt so tight and no matter how many times they had come together in the last twenty four hours, it still felt wonderful and new to him. He relished the feel of her body opening up to him and taking all that he gave with so much of its own to give in return. This was a union, a coupling of more than just two physical bodies. It was a deep understanding that no matter the situation, they knew where and who they belonged.

The contrasting sensation of his hair roughened legs on hers, and the silky smoothness of his penis rubbing and creating a friction on her insides left her gasping for air. He was a skillful lover and knew where to touch to elicit the best kind of response from her.

The tempo of his penetration into her willing, pliant body changed with each thrust – hard and deep, soft and shallow, fast and mind-blowing, slow and all-consuming. She felt it all and her cries of pleasures, coupled with the way she blindly reached for him every time he drove into her left no room for doubt, as fleeting as it may be.

Meredith was more than ready when he finally spilled his seed into her. The orgasm that hit her when she was already at the peak of her climax was so earth shatteringly intense, she could barely feel her own body as the heat washed over her – inside and out.

She could tell the orgasm nearly depleted all of Derek's energy when he collapsed atop her, their limbs in a sweaty, tangled heap on the bed with their hands clasped tightly together and the sound of their ragged, labored breathing the only thing that could be heard.

…

Long after the beating of their hearts had returned to a steady rhythm and Derek had rolled onto the bed, taking her with him so that she lay nestled against his naked body, they finally spoke.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise never to disappoint me."


	45. Chapter 45

**I'm not sure about anyone else, but I really like this 48 hour getaway. It's not all about sex and Derek and Meredith are finally opening up. Enjoy.**

* * *

"My parents divorced when I was young. Five, to be exact. I went to live with my mother in Paris. She was a surgeon, you know? Top of her field and a brilliant one at that. Work kept her from me, but she always made sure I was never left to want for anything. Little did she know that all I ever wanted was more time with her. That all the toys and clothes could never make up for the fact that I was still alone. And that that loneliness was the only thing that kept me company most nights when she was off doing one of her cutting edge surgeries."

Pausing long enough to dig her feet into the soft sand and watch as the crystal clear ocean water pool around her angles, she took a deep breath and continued.

"She died when I was twelve. I had just returned from a school trip when the head mistress came and took me into a small room. There were no words of comfort. No consolation. No explanation that my life had just changed and that the last time I had heard my mother's voice was truly the last time. I don't remember much else from that day except the white walls and feeling cold, and then complete numbness."

A single tear fell from her downturn head, the droplet creating a ripple in the otherwise calm pool of water around her feet. She didn't move when Derek's arm wrapped around her shivering frame. She didn't resist when he pulled her into his warmth. And she didn't hold back when the second tear came.

"The day my mother was buried was the day I saw my father for the first time since the divorce. He was all that I remembered, and nothing I had expected. At the reading of my mother's will, he sat across from me. I don't remember him saying much; the only sign of any form of acknowledgement was when the Executor of my mother's estate announced that I was her sole beneficiary. All eyes had been on me then, his included."

Despite the warmth of the afternoon sky, Meredith felt a cold chill settle onto her spine, making her back stiffen involuntarily.

"He was gone as soon as the funeral ended, leaving me in the care of my mother's colleague and good friend, Dr. Richard Webber. One week before I was supposed to go live with him and his wife, my father showed up at my school. He had given notice that I was leaving, and that I would continue my education at a boarding school in England. All my belongings had been packed by my father's assistant by the time I got home. My mother's belongings were donated; the only possession of hers that I had managed to sneak into my bag was a few pages out of a small journal she kept."

"_To judge you by your failures is to cast blame upon the seasons for their inconsistency."_

Meredith recited the line from memory. She had spent many nights curled up in her bed reading the words her mother had scribbled in her handwriting, trying desperately not to forget her.

"Now you."

Derek looked out onto the seemingly endless strip of white sand before them and thought long and hard before speaking.

"You've set the bar pretty high with this one."

"I told you I had a crappy childhood."

"I'm sorry about your Mom."

"It was hard at first, but you just learn to live through the disappointments life throws your way."

...

The silence that stretched between them was a welcomed one with neither one feeling the need to speak right away. Derek let her last statement sink in, the truth of her words striking a chord deep within him.

"I was engaged once. Addison. That was her name. We met in college; fell in love and in our senior year decided we wanted to get married. It seemed the natural thing to do. We had been together for a long time and everything just seemed to fit. Sounds simple, right? I thought so, but apparently she didn't."

A gust of wind blew past and on instinct he tightened the hold he had on Meredith's body when he felt her shiver. It felt so natural to have her next to him and he found he liked it. A lot. He liked that she was opening up, and he liked that she didn't resist when he held her close.

"Mark and I were supposed to be away at a baseball game in the neighboring city, but when we got there it was cancelled because of rain. Addison told me she would be at the library studying late so I didn't think to call her to let her know I was coming back early."

"So I parked my car and opened my front door. Go inside my house and something's different. Nothing's different. Everything's the same, but yet still…something's different. Then I stand there for a while…and then I know."

Breaking from his reverie, he turned to see Meredith watching him intently, her eyes mirroring the pain he knew was evident in the cerulean blue of his.

"See there are moments for me. You know, usually when I'm in the boardroom when I just know what's going to happen next. So I go upstairs. As I'm walking down the hall, I'm trying to prepare myself for what I'm going to see when I go into my bedroom. I step on a man's jacket that doesn't belong to me. Then everything I think I know just shifts. Because the jacket that doesn't belong to me is the jacket that I recognize. What I know now is that when I go into my bedroom, I'm not just going to see that my fiancé is cheating on me. I'm going to see that my fiancé is cheating on me with Brian, who happened to be one of my closest friends. It's just so pedestrian, common and dirty—cruel. Mostly, just cruel."

Other than Mark, Derek had never spoken of what happened that night to anyone. Even though many years had passed and looking back, he was relieved he never got married, it still affected him to recall all those painful memories. It didn't make the betrayal and disappointment any easier to stomach.

"I don't remember leaving my house or getting onto my motorcycle that night. All I wanted and needed was the roar of the engine in my ears. Anything that would burn and drown the noise of her crying and begging me to stay, and mostly, the moans that I had never heard her use with me. I had been reckless that night, taking turns around dark corners at ridiculous speeds, but I didn't care. I was feeling anger and pain and I wanted it gone. I felt my body leave me the moment I crashed my motorcycle and if Mark hadn't been there to pull me out, I think I would've let the flames consume me."

...

"Nice try."

"What? You mean my near death wasn't tragic enough for you?" Derek joked lightly, a half-hearted smile on his lips.

"Tragic it would've been, of course. But you're alive and I've still got you beat."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. You're not the only one good at hiding pain."

"We're both pretty good at that, aren't we?"

_A little too good_. Meredith thought sadly.

"The first time I heard from my father after he had shipped me off to boarding school was when he called to tell me he was getting remarried. Six years had passed with no communication from him whatsoever, and out of the blue he calls to tell me I was getting a new mom."

Meredith had to suppress the bitter laugh that wanted to erupt from deep within her. She remembered the anger and the words that flew out of her mouth as she sneered and yelled hysterically into the phone.

"I yelled and called him names and said every hateful thing I could think of. I guess after six years - longer if you count the years after the divorce – I had a lot of anger bottled up and so I screamed until I hadn't a breath left in me. He stayed quiet the whole time, taking everything I had to say and didn't acknowledge my anger until the very end."

"_I failed you as a father, and that regret is mine to bear. Susan— I mean I…would like it if you were there, but that's your decision."_

The words he had barely uttered still rang loud and clear in her head.

"I didn't go. When the invitation arrived, I threw it into the trash and set it on fire. That night, I tasted tequila for the first time as I sat back and let the alcohol burn a fiery path down my throat and into my stomach while I watched the flame cut through the expensive card with its gold embossed letters. I didn't take my eyes off it until there was nothing left but black ashes and smoke, and you know what?"

"What?"

"It was liberating. For once in my life, I could breathe without the sharp pangs and heavy weight keeping me down. I had sent him a very clear message with my absence. I didn't _need_ a new mother. I had one, and she was brilliant, and she may not have been there for me all the time, but she _was_ there and I just—I didn't need a new mother."

...

"About a year ago, my sister Sydney tried to take her life."

The sound of the waves crashing on shore drowned out the sharp intake of breath Meredith was certain would've been heard otherwise. It took a few more seconds for Derek's words to register in her head, but there was no mistaking she'd heard him right when she looked up and into his saddened eyes.

Derek knew the pained denial was visible in his eyes, in the way his shoulders slumped in defeat, and in the pool of tears that never ceases to appear when something would spark the tormenting memory to fill his head.

So many months had passed and never once had he uttered the words; not to his parents, his sister Kathleen, and not even to Mark. As far as Mark knew, Sydney had gone through a rough period after her heart had been broken so cruelly and callously. Mark didn't know of the humiliation and the extent of Sydney's suffering. That burden was Derek's to bear and bear it he has. He knew he deserved it and have come to accept the responsibility. He had failed to protect her when she needed him most, and he failed to take care of her the way a brother should have.

When she had called him all those months ago, he had been so caught up in his own life that he hadn't detected the sadness and emptiness in her voice. He had been so busy watching his beautiful dinner companion playing with her food from across the glass doors of his balcony that he missed his sister's silent plea for help in the words she never uttered. He had been so clouded with the excitement from hearing her voice, coupled with the promise of a continued relationship with said dinner companion that he grossly neglected the one person who meant the world to him.

"She would've overdosed on sleeping pills if I hadn't found her." His throat ached; pained by the dryness that had settled. "I don't remember getting to the hospital that night. Everything was a blur. All I remembered was feeling as though my world had collapsed around me."

"When she was well enough to be discharged from the hospital, I took her home with me. I don't think I slept for two weeks straight after that."

"Is she doing better now?" Meredith asked shyly, uncertain if she were overstepping any bounds by asking such a private question.

"She says she is."

"But you don't believe she is."

"I want to. I talk to her everyday and she tells me she's doing better. And there are days when I can hear it in her voice, but then there are other days when I just know that she isn't okay. I know because that's how I was after Addison left me."

The questioning look on Meredith's face prompted Derek to explain, much to her surprise and to his reluctance to admit yet another weakness.

"No matter how hard you try to tell yourself to move on, you never completely do. Even when the person who had hurt you so much had driven you to be so careless with life that you'd be okay if it was taken."

"Derek, I-" The apology that she wanted to say lingered, unable to move past her lips to convey just how much she hated seeing him like that. Seeing him so broken that her body became consumed with wanting to take it all away. But how could she help him when she herself was just as damaged?

"She's moving back to New York. To finish her residency."

Silence stretched while he contemplated the news he had only received a few days ago.

"That's good news, right?"

"I suppose it is." Derek responded, feeling guilty that the elation he should expect to feel didn't come. "I should be happy. I know I should."

"But?" Meredith asked, the unspoken truth in his voice was as obvious as the blue sky they were standing under.

"He's still here."

"He?"

"He. _Him! _The one who almost took _everything_ from me. The one who still continues to take from me." Derek shot back angrily, his body wracked with so much rage; Meredith felt it burn the space separating them. "I swore. I _vowed_ that I would make him pay. Make him suffer the way he made my family suffer. But things have become so...complicated, so messy that I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't know what's right, what's wrong, what's.... I don't know _me_ anymore. If I continue forward on the path I've started, I'll end up hurting someone I can't lose."


	46. Chapter 46

"Ask me where I was this weekend." Nikki demanded of Meredith when she opened her apartment door to reveal her friend standing there with her eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"Have you been drinking?" Meredith asked incredulously, noting on her slim wristwatch that it was well past 11pm and they were both scheduled for an early meeting with her father the next day.

"No."

Meredith shot a disbelieving glare when the strong stench of alcohol wafted up past her nose when Nikki pushed her way into her apartment.

"Liar."

"Says the pot."

"What?"

"Nothing." Nikki dismissed brusquely with a wave of her hand before tossing her bag onto the floor and heading straight into the kitchen where she pulled out a bottle of tequila and proceeded to fill two shot glasses to the brim.

"What are you doing? I don't want that!"

"You will." Nikki stated assuredly, which only served to confuse and worry Meredith even more.

"What's going on?"

"You forgot to ask me where I was this weekend."

"You came all the way over here - drunk off your ass - because you want me to ask you a question?"

"I'm not drunk, and yes." Came the simple reply before she emptied the glass and quickly poured herself another.

"Nik-"

"Look, just humor me and ask the damn question."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"You and I both. Now ask me."

"Okay, Nikki..." Meredith began, her voice taking on a mocking, if not slightly aggravated tone. "Where were you this weekend?"

"At a lovely bed and breakfast..." Ignoring the look of impatience on Meredith's face, she took a long pregnant pause before finishing, "...at the Hamptons."

Meredith was certain that she'd heard wrong. Certain that she didn't just hear Nikki say she was at the Hamptons. She couldn't have been there because that was where she had been _with Derek._

"Ask me what I did there and if I saw anything interesting."

Nikki watched intently as Meredith's face turned stark white and panic sunk in as her back stiffened involuntarily, but she ignored it.

"I don't want to." Meredith murmured, finally finding her voice before drowning it in the gold liquid. She didn't flinch when it burned a path down her throat, and instead poured herself another double before downing that too.

"I told you you were going to want it." Nikki commented drily, one perfectly shaped brow cocked and her eyes assessing on Meredith's still stiff form. "Like I was saying, I stayed at this lovely B&B on the beach. The room was immaculately beautiful in decor, and the food was decadent, rich and so delicious. The spa was heavenly. _You_ definitely missed out this weekend. Then again, maybe not."

Nikki was being purposely coy and it didn't take long for Meredith to pick up on what she was doing. "Why don't you just come out and say it."

"Say what?"

"Say what I know you want to say."

"You want me to say that I just found out my best friend of fifteen years had been lying to me? That I saw her with her arms wrapped around the man she said she didn't know that well? That I saw her _kiss_ the very man I remember her vehemently telling me she hated with the intensity of a thousand burning suns? Do I tell her that I yelled like a raving lunatic on the balcony of my hotel room when I unwittingly witnessed my best friend having sex out in the open for all to see?" Nikki's voice had risen to near hysteria, her chest heaving from lack of oxygen. "What do you want me to say, Meredith?"

"Oh my god..."

She thought no one could see them behind the alcove, half hidden by the large rock formation. Derek had been so certain they were within bounds of his friend's private property and there wouldn't be any intruders. She had remembered seeing a few homes scattered throughout, but didn't think anything of it. She certainly didn't think anyone she knew would be staying nearby.

"Don't ever say those three words again." Nikki hissed, ripping her glasses off to reveal dark shadows under her eyes. "I've heard that one too many times today to have it ingrained so deep in my head it will probably need surgery to remove!"

"I'm so sorry."

"Why Mer? Why did you lie to me? You and Derek Shepherd? Why?"

"I didn't tell you because it was never supposed to get this far." Meredith knew she sounded silly, and maybe even a little pathetic saying it, but that was what she truly thought. "I didn't know who he was when we first met. He was supposed to be just this random guy at a bar. A one night stand. No names, no exchange of personal information. Nothing. I would leave the next day and never think about him again. That was the plan." Pouring herself another helping of tequila, she emptied the contents into her stomach before continuing. "I never wanted to fall in love with him."

"Wait, what?! You sneak around with the enemies' son and fall in love with him? Did I not teach you anything?"

"I'm being serious and this isn't funny."

"Am I laughing?" Nikki deadpanned, her brow quirked and her face unamused. "Just how long has this been going on?"

"It's a long story."

Moving to where Meredith stood, she refilled their glasses and said, "I've got all night."

...

**Two hours later...**

"You're screwed."

"That's not very profound." Meredith slurred, her eyes fixated on a small dot she suddenly found interesting on her ceiling. She and Nikki had long since moved from the kitchen and were now laying side by side on the floor, empty tequila bottles and ice cream containers strewn around them.

"It's past midnight. I stopped being profound hours ago. Is it good?"

"Is what good?"

"The sex."

"It's a-"

"Please tell me it isn't, because then I won't hate you as much. No...wait... It better be good because then I'll at least understand why you kept this from me all this time."

"It's amazing." Meredith gushed, unable to control herself from turning a shade red at the memory of what they had done earlier that day, not to mention the entire weekend.

"Now I _really_ hate you."

"You've been saying that for years."

"This time I mean it."

"Okay."

"I need sleep."

"Long day tomorrow."

"Have you decided what you're going to do about Finn?"

"No."

"Well you'd better. Aren't you supposed to have dinner with your Dad about that this week?"

"Don't remind me." Meredith grumbled. "Is it too much to wish for a miracle?"

"You can try, but if someone had been there to answer it all those months ago, you wouldn't be in this situation now." Nikki teased. "You know what? Don't even complain. You get to have _amazing_ sex with sex on legs. You get no more wishes."


	47. Chapter 47

_**South Hampton ~ Four weeks later**_

"Don't marry him."

No matter how many times he had rehearsed that line in his head, it still managed to come out different from what he had intended. Even through the alcoholic haze that clouded his mind, he could see the slow transformation of her beautiful green eyes as it moved from a look of complete shock, to a flash of anger that was quickly masked with an indiscernible look, followed shortly by a heavy-laden sadness that he knew his mere presence at her doorstep had caused.

After the argument and cruel exchange of words they had engaged in earlier that evening, he knew he was damn lucky she hadn't slammed the door in his face or kicked him in the groin. He didn't want to yell, to make ridiculous demands of her, but he had been so angry with himself for being a coward all those weeks ago and let slip the one opportunity he knew he could never get back.

But that was in the past and he was there to make amends, to salvage a relationship that he hoped she hadn't closed the door on forever.

She belonged with him. _That_ he was certain of.

Time seemed to fade into obscurity as they stood mere inches apart, neither one daring to move, to breathe for fear that by doing so, the spell that had encapsulated their bodies would break and spiral them back to a place where tension and misunderstandings seemed to dictate their lives.

All the confidence he had amassed over the years failed him as he stood at the mercy of the woman before him; speechless and lost. He struggled to speak, to form a coherent thought to try to explain the brute crassness he had shown towards her earlier that evening, but his mind could not process anything beyond the words that eventually came spilling out of his lips.

"I'm in love with you."

"You're drunk, Derek. You don't know what you're saying."

Meredith knew her words stung; its impact evident in the way his body flinched as if dealt a big blow to the stomach. She tried to remain indifferent, to keep her eyes unreadable and emotionless, but her heart could not forget the words he had just uttered. How could she when she had longed to hear him say it?

"I'm not drunk." Derek insisted, ignoring the look of doubt on her face. "I've never been clearer of anything as I am now. I'm in love with you, Meredith. I've been in love with you for...ever. And I think you love-"

"Don't!"

Whatever attempt Derek had thought to make to move closer to her died in his tracks when her small hand shot out between the space that separated their bodies. The tension was palpable, nearly suffocating at times, but with so much uncertainty between them, he didn't want to upset her before he had a chance to say what he came to say.

Meredith could feel the heat emanating from Derek's body even though they stood inches apart. Her fingers itched to touch him. It ached to feel what it had missed and yearned to caress with an intimate familiarity she had only ever known with him. She could feel her body sway closer of its own accord, but her mind resisted, willing her betraying body to remain steadfast and firm. She had to stick to her resolve to distance herself from him and from the love she felt for him. It had to be that way. There was no other choice.

"Meredith." Derek pleaded, his voice suddenly foreign to his own ears.

"I can't do this right now, Derek. I'm marrying Finn tomorrow and I need you-" Her voice faltered, but she quickly recovered before there was any chance of him noticing her resolve weakening. "I need you to leave. Now."

"How can you marry him after what I just told you? How could you-?"

"Don't you dare judge me." Meredith hissed, recalling in vivid details the conversation she had overheard earlier. "Don't you dare feed me all this bullshit about being in love with me. It was all a game to you. You used me as a pawn to get back at Finn, but let me tell you, it didn't work. I'm marrying him and _you_ can leave."

"You don't love him. I know you're angry with me now, but you're going to wake up one day and realize that it's me you love. Always have."

"Your arrogance is astounding."

"Call it what you want, but you know it's the truth. You'll be making a big mistake by marrying him."

"Get out!" The ringing sound in her ears persisted despite her attempt to drown it out with her hands pressed tightly against it. "I don't want to hear it anymore."

Meredith knew she was behaving like a petulant child standing there with her ears covered, her head moving vehemently from side to side, and her hair falling in disarray around her shoulders.

"Admit you love me." Derek demanded, his arms reaching out to cup her shoulders.

"It's too late. You and I are _never_ meant to be together."

"Like hell we aren't!"

It was hard to tell whose lips had eagerly sought whom when their mouths finally crashed together in an explosive kiss that deep down they had known the events of the night would culminate to. All the anger, betrayal, loss, defeat, love and unabashed desire went into that searing kiss. There was no softness, no gentleness as their mouths remained fused and their bodies moved to fit perfectly together like two pieces of a puzzle.

There was only one way the night would end, as it always had for them in the past. Derek knew this when he moved their bodies further inside her hotel room and groaned satisfactorily into their kiss when she reached out to help him close and lock the door.

Hands and arms moved in a heated frenzy as clumsy fingers worked to rid themselves of anything that inhibited them from feeling, from touching, from kissing every smooth line and sensual curve of their aroused bodies.

"Damn it!" Meredith hissed angrily when the silk tie to her robe failed to give way to her prying fingers. And the more she tugged on it, the tighter it became. "I can't get it open."

"Let me." Derek offered before he bent down to kneel before her while she stood leaning against the wall.

The gasping sigh that fell from her slightly parted and swollen pink lips filled the room when she felt his hot mouth on her. The satin fabric of her panty did little to keep the heat from burning into her skin, making her hips writhe and press up against him in reckless abandon.

She could feel the wetness of his tongue as it moved across the small triangle at the apex of her thighs. The assault on her body was relentless as his tongue swept back and forth in long fluid strokes, pausing at each pass to press hard against her clit.

"Derek..." She moaned before forcibly lacing her fingers into his raven hair to support her body when her legs threatened to give out from underneath her.

An electrical current shot down her spine when his hands moved around back to cup her bare bottom to press her even closer to his demanding mouth as it sought to assuage a hunger only she could satisfy. With skillful ease, his teeth bit onto the soaked fabric and pulled it aside to allow his tongue to come into direct contact with the swollen nub and to suck it deep into his hot mouth.

Meredith was certain her screams could be heard outside of the confines of her hotel room, but she was so lost in what Derek was doing to her body that she didn't care if they were heard. All she wanted was more of the pleasure he was giving her as he licked and sucked on the pink nub until it had tightened to near points of pained pleasure.

Her breathy moans mixed with his served to heighten her already sensitized nerves when he lifted her left leg and hooked it over his shoulder. In one fluid motion, he ripped her panty apart and carelessly discarded it on the floor next to her quivering body. With her body vulnerable and completely exposed to his burning gaze, Meredith could feel the wetness glide from within her swollen pussy as it made its way down the inside of her thigh. The grip she had had on his hair tightened even more when his tongue slipped out to lick the trail of wetness back up to her pink folds before it dipped inside her.

His tongue was eventually replaced with an exploring finger as it pressed and flicked at her clit before gliding along the seam in slow, sinuous strokes. The roughness of his skin on the smooth contour of hers, elicited a gasping moan that echoed through her body. And before Meredith had a chance to react to what he was doing to her, she felt his finger dip inside and pressed hard until she felt a firestorm of heat unfurl from deep within her lower abdomen.

"Fuck!" She screamed once more, the sensation she felt coursing through her body unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Meredith didn't know that Derek had successfully untied the sash to her robe until she felt the silky material glide across her body to expose her hardened nipples to the rush of cool air. The feel of the contrasting hot and cold sensation sent goosebumps sprouting all across her body, eliciting a throaty moan and making her hips jut and gyrate involuntarily in a circular motion around his exploring finger that remained buried deep within her.

"Oh God, Derek. I can't take it anymore." Her soft plea was like music to Derek's ears as he withdrew his finger from her body and stood up. Meredith could taste herself on his lips when he leaned in to place a lingering kiss, his tongue dipping inside to duel with hers.

"My turn." She murmured before preventing his hands from continuing on with undoing his belt. Taking control, she guided their bodies across the room until he fell backwards onto the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh." She commanded softly, a slim finger pressed firmly against her lips. Her eyes were hooded, concealing her wicked intention to his assessing gaze, but the mischievous smirk on her lips told him exactly what she was thinking, and on a resigned sigh he let his body relax and laid back against the cool sheets to await the pleasure he was sure she would give.

The bed barely gave way to Meredith's lithe frame when she moved up and over to straddle his lean waist. Derek's hands immediately shot out to cup her slim hips to guide her down across his body to his straining cock. The feel of the cool metal of his belt buckle caused Meredith's body to jerk when it came into contact with her hot, soaking pussy. A gasp erupted from her slightly parted lips and instead of moving away, she lowered herself ever so slowly until it touched upon her once more.

Derek watched, mesmerized and completely captivated, at the way her eyes dilated and changed to a sultry shade of aquamarine in response to the arousal he could feel coursing through her body. This excited him immensely, causing the grip he'd had on her hips to tighten, leaving a red mark he was certain would still be there tomorrow.

Instead of stopping as Derek had expected, she raised her hips and continued to moved further down his legs until her face came within inches of the buckle that now glistened with her sweet juices. With ease, her fingers deftly undid the belt, followed by the top button and zipper, leaving him completely exposed to her hungry gaze when she reached inside his black boxer briefs and withdrew his straining shaft, wrapped in her long, slim fingers. A droplet of pre-cum glistened in the moonlight, casting a hypnotic spell when her thumb reached out to rub the velvety tip, spreading the clear liquid cross his hardened penis in a slow circular motion.

"Meredith. You're killing me...." Derek groaned throatily when her thumb grazed the sensitive slit on the tip. His back arched off the bed as she pressed on with agonizingly slow strokes across the peak. The muscles of his taut abdomen clenched tight, the corded muscles along his thighs hummed with eager anticipation for the next sweep on his flesh.

Her hand moved expertly along his thick shaft, gently stroking up and down the entire length, increasing the pressure and momentum until he was sure he would explode from the sheer force of how incredibly aroused he was to be rendered powerless under her control.

The golden tresses of her silky hair fell like a curtain around him when she bent down and took his penis into her hot mouth. Derek's hips bucked, his body unprepared for what that act would elicit from him and swallowing deep to lubricate his parched throat, he opened his mouth to speak but words failed him once again when she positioned herself in a way to allow him to go even deeper inside.

The control Meredith knew she had on Derek was empowering, her nipples hardening as a result of that delicious bit of knowledge. The attention she gave as she laved the underside of his penis with her tongue evoked a growl from Derek and his hands reached out to grab her hair, being careful not to hurt her as he tugged gently before parting it so he could watch as she licked the veined shaft then slowly moved back up to flick at the tip before allowing it to disappear between her lips into the hot cavern of her mouth.

Derek moaned his pleasure into the silence of the room as she continued to pleasure his body, moving at a frantic pace that left him guessing what was to come. And on more than one occasion, he had come so close to spilling into her mouth that he had to gently ease her away so that his body could recover before she rained upon him once more.

"Meredith." He moaned her name, his breathing labored. "I need to be inside you _now_."

When their bodies finally fused and came together, they had reached the climatic point of sensual awareness that was unparalleled by any they had ever known existed. Cries of pleasure spilled from their lips in unison with each powerful thrust of Derek's hips sending his engorged length into her body, filling her to the hilt. Fast and deep, slow and sinuous – the pace at which their bodies moved were ever-changing as the night wore on.

Meredith clenched the muscles around his penis with each invading thrust into her, relishing the feel of how slick it felt moving deep within her. Her juices mixed with his resulted in an addictive elixir that neither could get enough of. They were lost in a world of erotica and it was exactly where they wanted to be.

Their limbs were exhausted and coated in a layer of sweat by the time they were ready to surrender to the rush of heat that had been demanding release. Meredith could barely contain the muscles of her heated core as it pulsated and throbbed until it collapsed around Derek's cock as he spilled his hot seed into her as she rode wave after wave of her orgasm and milked him dry until both their bodies fell in a sweat-slicked heap on the bed, leaving them ragged and their breathing shallow and labored.

* * *

Derek woke to the most wonderful warmth around him as he reached out blindly to his right in search of the warm body that had given him so much pleasure just hours ago. When his hand was met with an empty space, followed by a hard object, he quickly opened his eyes to discover the space next to him was in fact empty. And what was in its place was a piece of paper neatly folded in half with his name written in Meredith's handwriting on the front.

Before he had time to process what was happening, he heard a knock on the door. Leaving the note where it was, he quickly slipped back into his slacks and padded to the door to open it without much thought to the fact that he was not in _his_ hotel room.

The sound of skin meeting skin echoed in the room when a fist connected with his jaw. The unexpectedness of the blow made Derek lose his footing and he stumbled back a few steps, nearly falling against the small end table.

"What the fuck?!" He hissed angrily, his hand moving up to touch the raw spot on his jaw as he glared at the man who had delivered the punch.

"What did you do to her?" Finn sneered, his right hand balled into a tight fist as he raised them high over Derek's head.

From where he stood, Derek could see something white crumpled inside Finn's hand and for a split second wondered if it was a note from Meredith. Just like the one she had waiting for him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't try to play innocent with me, Shepherd. Not when I come to _my_ fiancée's room to find you standing there half naked. Meredith's gone and I know you know where she is, so tell me."

"She's gone?"

Derek had been so preoccupied processing the fact that Meredith was gone that he narrowly dodged Finn's fist as it came forward to try to reconnect with his jaw. With a quick step back and precision like moves, he caught Finn's fist in his own and held it in an iron-like grip. "You were lucky the first time, but don't make the mistake of thinking I will be as forgiving the second time."

"You bastard! You did this to her. Meredith's gone and it's all your fault."


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N - It's been well over a year since I've written, so my writing is a little bit rusty. Thank you for all the great reviews! Words cannot express my appreciation for them as they have truly inspired me stick it out and finish this story.**

**

* * *

**

Meredith didn't know how long she ran before her tired legs finally gave out and she collapsed onto the cool sand barely kissed by the warmth of the sun just starting to peek up over the horizon. Her breathing was labored, her body numb from the exertion. She closed her eyes hoping the numbness would settle into her heart, to take away the indescribable pain, but no such reprieve came.

When all the events of the previous night came flooding back in rapid successions, each image driving the betrayal like a double-edged sword deeper into her chest, she cried into the open sky and took off once more. Confusion muddled her mind and pain pierced her heart, but her survival instinct – one honed by years of a lonely existence – kept her battered will going.

"_I'm in love with you."_

Her head shook violently, the strands of her hair lashing at her reddened eyes as it flew past her blurred vision. But the stinging pain did nothing to dull the sound of Derek's voice as it echoed in her head. Her hands moved instinctively to cover her ears, but despite her vehement denial, her body could not forget. The passion she had felt at his whispered words of love while his hands caressed her body in sweet possession was forever ingrained in her mind. And in her heart.

"_I'm in love with you, Meredith. I know you feel the same about me."_

"Damn you." She muttered dejectedly, her hand coming up to angrily wipe away the tears she hadn't realized she'd shed. And with that realization, more tears came until it was a steady stream and she was forced to stop.

"Miss? Are you okay?"

Meredith looked up in her teary haze to see two pairs of soft brown eyes looking at her with obvious concern. She didn't think anyone would be awake given how late into the night the party had lasted. But the elderly couple looking at her did not strike her as the kind of people that would be in attendance at a party such as the one thrown. They looked down to earth, friendly, and a complete contrast to the conceit and haughtiness that reeked off every fashion crazed men and woman from last night.

_Exactly how far did I run?_

"I'm okay." Meredith answered, trying her best at a smile. She knew they didn't believe her. She could only imagine how she must look with her hair and clothes in disarray and her reddened eyes swollen and puffy.

"You know, dear, whatever it is that's upsetting you can't be that bad."

Meredith wanted to laugh – hysterically – at that, but she knew all the woman had intended was to console and offer words of comfort. But the reality was her situation had long since moved past bad and was now skirting dangerously close to the very edges of catastrophic.

It had been bad when she had agreed to see Derek after discovering who he was and what his family meant to her fathers' business. But his charm had been as undeniable as the growing attraction she'd felt upon seeing him again.

And it had been bad when she had concocted the asinine idea of their no strings attached physical relationship. How naïve and arrogant she had been to think she could walk away at any time with her heart untouched and unmarred. She had believed she had had the upper hand in their arrangement, but the truth was, she had lost control in more than one way that night in his office.

But to fall in love with him?

Yes, she had most definitely been flirting with disaster when she agreed to spend the weekend alone with him. She had been deluding herself into thinking it was just sexual when her heart had already been sending her signals she had unwisely chosen to ignore.

And now she was being a coward. Running away from an obligation whose burden she shouldn't have had to bear had she been strong and stuck to her resolve all those weeks ago. Foolishly agreeing to marry a man she didn't love and was certain didn't love her back. And worst of all, she left her heart open and exposed to a man whose potential for cruelty she'd discovered first hand last night. She couldn't stand weakness, yet that was exactly what she'd become and the bitterness of that truth stung and made her nauseous.

"You're trembling." It took Meredith a few seconds to register that the elderly couple hadn't left and were now looking upon her with pity. "Why don't you come inside and I'll make you some tea to warm you up, dear."

The woman laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and gestured to a small, quaint looking house a few yards from where they stood. For a few seconds, Meredith actually found herself wanting to accept their kind offer, but she needed to get away and sitting inside a home not too far from the hell she was certain would follow upon the discovery of the notes she'd hastily scribbled and left behind did not sit well with her.

"Thank you," she muttered softly, barely finding her voice past her dry throat, "but I'll be okay. Really, I will."

With the bravest smile she could muster, she turned and willed herself to walk steady instead of run which was what her body had every compulsion to do.

_Just put one foot in front of the other, Meredith. Just get through the day. _

The sound of her phone ringing startled her out of her daze. Sneaking out of her room as hastily as she had, she didn't think she'd had the foresight to take any possessions with her, yet the incessant ringing proved otherwise.

Meredith's blood ran cold when she saw the name on the display. This could only mean that her message had been delivered. With numb fingers, she pressed the ignore button and walked on, determined to distance herself as much as she physically could. But as soon as she ended the first call a second one came and this time the name made her pulse quicken. Her stomach plummeted making it difficult to breathe. Her finger hovered over the answer button; the temptation to answer was strong, but just as she was about to press down, voices from a conversation she'd overheard last night served as a cold reminder and she quickly removed her finger as if burnt by it.

"_I can't believe you did it."_

_Laughter._

"_I'll admit I had my doubts, but you—. I can't believe you had sex with Grey. Personally, I thought she was too good for you, but damn!" _

_Laughter._

"_You know this doesn't change anything. You reached high and may have won. And you may be the better man, but I'm still better looking."_

_Laughter._

The call went into voicemail and seconds passed before a buzz signaled indicating that a message had been left. Her mind had barely registered the first text message, when a second came, then a third flashed on by. The words were a blur, quickly cut off by yet another incoming call.

The sudden influx drove her to near madness and tossing the phone on the sand; she turned and ran aimlessly with no sense of where she was going. She pumped her arms, her weary legs and bare feet soon came into contact with cold pavement. The gravel bit into her soft skin, the pain intense and sharp as it cut and probably drew blood but she didn't slow down. Her stomach ached, the desire to find a place to empty its contents all she could think about. So preoccupied she had been that she failed to heed warning from the couple that unbeknownst to her had been following her.

Meredith didn't see the car rounding the corner until seconds before her ears were deafened by the blaring sound of a horn honking and bright lights flashing. Her mind screamed for her legs to move as exhaustion swept across her body. But her muscles were tense, immovable and unable to react in time. Terrified and motionless with fear, she stood with her feet rooted to the ground and her eyes fixated on the black blur as it headed straight for her.

The seconds that ticked pass were wrought with tension, the frenzied thoughts running through her mind felt like that of watching a train wreck in slow motion. The devastation was palpable in every image that flickered past, but you couldn't look away, couldn't shut your eyes and numb your mind to it. Her pupils were dilated, eyes mesmerized as it stared straight at the oncoming car as it careened and swerved helplessly to try to avoid hitting her.

When the tense, taut lines of her overwrought body finally snapped, her legs finally gave out and she collapsed. Moments before she succumbed to the darkness, she found herself looking up into cerulean blue eyes that were oddly familiar and strangely comforting.


End file.
